Technological Exchanges!
by mpalmer89
Summary: The Zuul quest for new technology leads them from the Sword of the Stars Universe into the Starcraft Universe!
1. First Contact with the Zuul Forces!

Edmund Duke of the Norad 2 Behemoth Class Battlecruiser stared in annoyance at the Green Wormhole that was the main cause of him being sent out to the middle of nowhere.

"Anything yet?" Duke asked his Science Officer.

"Something is generating the opening, located it on Grid Display Nine!" Came the answer.

"Strange design, armaments?" Edmund replied in thought.

"Lasers and Missiles only." Came the Tactical Report.

"Rip Drive Offline. Target Unknown Contacts with Green Lasers and open fire." The Zuul Lord commands and the Zuul swarm at the new enemy.

Green Lasers and Standard Ship Missiles fired from the Zuul Fleet as the Norad 2 fired her Yamato Cannon at the Missiles to defend itself.

"Report!" Edmund Duke yelled as the Missiles exploded together blinding the Zuul Forces that scatter in all directions in confusion.

"The Green Wormhole is gone and the enemy are regrouping towards us." The Tactical Officer reports quickly to keep his eyes on the enemy movements.

"A-17 Wraith Fighters decloaking and dispatching their own Missiles at hostiles, Yamato Cannon still recharging itself. Our Laser Batteries are firing ." The Tactical Officer continues.


	2. Zuul Forces reported!

Edmund Duke of the Norad 2 Behemoth Class Battlecruiser watched the Zuul ships fight the A-17 Wraith Fighters.

Liir Destroyer Enlightenment to Fleet Command.

"Tactical Scan of enemy forces.

Zuul Destroyer Armor Section.

Hammerhead Command Section.

Pulsed Fission Engine Section.

Small Weapon Mounts: Green Lasers and Red Lasers on all mounts.

Medium Weapon Mounts: Standard Ship Missiles and Laser Point Defense only.

Unknown Human Faction fighting Zuul Forces, request orders." Transmission Uploading to Liir Fleet Command.

"Liir Fleet Command to Liir Destroyer Enlightenment, wait for reinforcements and monitor Zuul Forces." Orders confirmed, StutterWarp Engines Online.

Edmund Duke fired the Yamato Cannon at the Zuul Fleet as the A-17 Wraith Fighters retreated on reaction thrusters to warn Emperor Mengsk of the new threat they now faced.

The Zuul Forces turned on the Norad 2 Battlecruiser after the Yamato Cannon destroyed half their numbers and overwhelmed it.


	3. Salvaged Weaponry!

Edmund Duke kept complaining about his lost starship all the way home in the Escape Pod. The A-17 Wraith Fighters had found their Escape Pods two hours after the enemy overwhelmed the Norad 2 in battle and none of them were feeling very safe about the journey home because of it.

Liir Forces and Zuul Forces battled behind them while none of them had a clue what was really going on.

Edmund Duke had the Norad 2 rebuilt as a gift from the Terran Dominion and now the Norad 3 Battlecruiser under the command of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk himself was demanding to know why his Research Mission resulted in the destruction of the rebuilt Norad 2 Battlecruiser.

The Liir Fleet of Destroyers and Cruisers wiped the Zuul Forces out to salvage the debris for themselves before more Zuul Destroyers returned.

The Terran Dominion sends Fleets of Battlecruiser, Viking, Banshee and Raven Class Aircraft to converge on the Liir Starships that vanish away from them at Stutterwarp faster than anything short of the Protoss Starships have ever been seen going that quickly before.

The Terran Dominion gets worried about what they just saw before they salvaged the Green Lasers and Red Lasers for future study before leaving the area at top speed.


	4. Zuul Infestation on the Norad 3!

Edmund Duke returned with the Norad 3 to salvage more technology from the Zuul Debris that gave the Terran Dominion the designs for the Green Lasers and the Red Lasers. He found Pulsed Fission Technology, Dead Zuul Bodies and the Rip Drive used to create Artifical Node Networks to travel along.

Research of the Rip Drive leads the Terran Dominion into developing their own Node Drive against the United Earth Directorate Forces.

Sarah Kerrigan, Empress of the Zerg Forces felt the Liir Minds enter her space looking for clues to where they were.

The Liir Fleet was lost after chasing the Zuul Starships into the Artifical Wormhole that they feared would be turned on their species in the future.

The Tarka Fleets and the Hivers had destroyed the Space Station, but the Zuul Forces had escaped into the Green Wormhole ahead of the Liir Armada sent to stop another invasion happening because of the Zuul Slavers returning to threaten the rest of the Governments again. The Liir had no choice, they had to send their fleets into the Green Wormhole and hunt the Zuul down before they outnumbered them when they returned to conquer them all again.

Unkown to both the Terran Dominion and the Liir Forces, the Zuul Nests has begun among the dead Zuul Adults found by the Humans and inside one of the Derelict Zuul Destroyers left behind as Space Debris.

The Zuul Larva quickly eat the dead bodies around them and hunt for more food in both locations. The Terran Soldiers are soon sent to defend the Norad 3 from the Zuul Infestation depleting their food supplies before they realized how dangerous the Zuul Children would become after the Humans were seen as a threat to them.


	5. The First Zuul Colony Planet!

The Zuul Children develop into Adults and relearn how to repair the Zuul Destroyers over time as the Terran Dominion redesigned Medivac Dropships with their new Node Drives to start expanding itself outside the Koprulu Sector. The Future Zuul Adults access the Zuul Computer Database and learn all about their species. They then build Colony Ships to start over with from the Zuul Debris around them and the very unlucky Salvage Crews of the Terran Dominion Battlecruisers all looking for new technology!

With the Zuul Slavers rebuilding their New Colony Planet, Tankers and Rip Bore Starships are sent out to help defend it from both the Zerg and Human Forces fighting each other in the Koprulu Sector.

Four Wraith Abductor Class Destroyers armed with Gauss Cannon and Red Laser Weapon Mounts ran into the Zerg for the first time causing two of them to crash while the other two escaped into orbit without finding any Human Slaves on the planet.

The Zuul Crew armed themselves with Gauss Rifles and fought the Zerg Hive away from their Wraith Abductor Class Destroyers while repairs were made.

Zuul Larva are left to feed on the Dead Zerg Corpses killed in the defense of their Starships and to create new Zuul Nesting Grounds to hunt the large numbers of Zerglings for food before turning the planet into a new Zuul Colony World when they return.


	6. The Zuul Infestation hits the Zerg!

The Zuul Children were causing problems for the ten Zerg Hydralisks sent to stop them hunting their Zerglings for food. The Zuul Nesting Grounds ambushed two Zerg Ultralisks leading the Banelings after them and the Zuul Children Swarmed by the thousands overwhelming the remaining Zerglings before them can turn into more Banelings to destroy them.

The two Zerg Ultralisks were now surrounded by thousands of hungry Zuul Children attacking it from all sides and the ten Zerg Hydralisks were soon outnumbered by them also.

Spore Crawlers and Spine Crawlers are hit by the Zuul Children first as their need for food grows. The new Zuul Colony turned on the Zerg Hives as both sides fight over control of the planet.

Vespene Gas Geysers, Mineral Fields of Blue Crystals and Gold Crystals were everywhere on the unexplored Zerg Planet that the Zuul Pack Hunters grow up on.


	7. The Norad 3 lands for repairs!

The Zuul Children on the Norad 3 Battlecruiser were overwhelming the Terran Marines worse than the Zerg would have, but the Zuul Children were too young to understand how to use their weapons or General Edmund Duke would have lost control of his Thor Units to the Zuul Invaders.

General Edmund Duke had to land the Norad 3 Battlecruiser on the Planet Sorona, being hopeful that his crew can build their own Command Center and wait for the Zuul Infestation to leave the Norad 3 to find more food for themselves.

The Personnel of the Norad 3 load into Space Construction Vehicles or SCV Units to build the Command Center outside the Battlecruiser as everyone evacuates in Thor Units, Marauder Units and Hellion Units to escape the Zuul Infestation quickly without causing more damage to their Battlecruiser.

General Edmund Duke sat beside his Tactical Officer inside one of the Hellion Units watching the evacuation of his own Battlecruiser as the Zuul Forces left swarming away from their ambush attempt showing signs of developing intelligence by stealing some of their SCV Units for themselves and vanishing with them.

The Zuul Forces build the Command Center and the Refinery as their first Terran Dominion Structures on the Planet Sorona before developing the Marine Combat Suits with C-14 Rifles for their troops.

The Zuul Barracks sent out Marine and Firebat Equipment for the Zuul Forces to use against the Zerg Colonies on the planet next as the Norad 3 Battlecruiser is repaired.


	8. The Zuul Empire begins, Part 1!

General Edmund Duke gathers the Vespene Gas and Mineral Resources to repair the Norad 3 Battlecruiser to escape the Zerg Forces that discover them on the Planet Sorona.

Medic and Marauder Units join the Zuul Marines as the Zerg Overseers learn that Terran Technology is being used by the Psychic Zuul Pack Hunters making Zuul Larva to create Zuul Nesting Grounds to conquer the Zerg Forces with their own developing Zuul offspring like living weapons.

The Norad 3 Battlecruiser is repaired and General Edmund Duke orders the crew to escape with their new Node Drive towards the Terran Dominion Government to warn them about the Zuul Database they are still studying for clues how to defeat the new Zuul Empire going to war with the Zerg Forces!

The Zuul Forces sent Marines, Firebats, Marauders and Medics to blockade their Command Center and Barracks from the Zerg Colony on the Planet Sorona as General Edmund Duke escaped.


	9. The Zuul Empire begins, Part 2!

General Edmund Duke was annoyed to learn that the Zuul Infestation was expanding itself into the Koprulu Sector from four Unexplored Solar Systems outside of it.

"This Zuul Species has made colonies guarded by what they call Rip Bore Starships that use the same Rip Drives that the Terran Dominion installed on our new Hercules Dropships to deploy ourselves with. Our goal here is to test our new Red Lasers and Green Lasers in combat against the Zuul Tankers armed with their new Gauss Cannons long enough to deploy troops on the Zuul Planets. That way we can delay their expanse into the Koprulu Sector by causing Footholds inside their territories." General Edmund Duke explains to his fleet of Viking Squadrons and Banshee Squadrons.

Some Armor Class Zuul Destroyers fired Grappling Missiles at the Hercules Dropships causing the Terran Vikings to save them before they can land on the Zuul Colony to deploy the Terran Marines to wipe it out.

30 Minotaur Class Battlecruisers fired their new Red Lasers and Green Lasers at the 12 Zuul Tankers that returned fire with their Gauss Cannons and Green Lasers together.

The Norad 3 Battlecruiser exits from their new Node Network with hundreds of Viking Squadrons and Banshee Squadrons escorting the Hercules Dropships towards the Zuul Planet where the Rip Bore Starships are firing their Gauss Cannons and Green Lasers in formation to slow them down.

Yamato Cannons fire at the growing numbers of Zuul Destroyers exiting from the Zuul Node Network to defend the Zuul Planet.

"Within three monthes they have built Thousands of Destroyer Class Starships to attack us with and they don't have the Cruiser Class Starships that the Zuul Database had the rest of the Terran Dominion so worried about yet." One of the Terran Generals points out to Edmund Duke in thought.

"The Zuul Forces are attacking using our own Node Networks created by the Rip Drives to ambush the Terran Dominion!" Another Terran General reported in alarm at what was happening.

"We must save the Terran Dominion from the Zuul Invasion!" General Edmund Duke proclaimed as the Battlecruisers retreated back into their Node Network being covered by the Viking Squadrons.


	10. The calm before the storm!

The Banshee Squadrons escorting the Hercules Dropships towards the Zuul Planet continued as the Vikings charged at the Zuul Starships to buy time for the Terran Battlecruisers to retreat into the Node Network.

A few Yamato Cannons cleared the way for the Hercules Dropships as they get closer and find the Light Defense Satellites targeting them instead of the Zuul Starships.

Half of the Hercules Dropships crash and the other half make it to the surface undamaged, but all the Banshee Bombers are destroyed getting the Dropships onto the surface.

The Marines and Marauders exit the Dropships to defend the SCV Units building Command Centers to create the Foothold Operations against the Zuul Planet.

Inside Zerg Territory the Liir Commander is telling Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan about the Zuul Threat to the Koprulu Sector that the Zerg are now facing.

Samir Duran watched as the Maar Consciousness was downloaded into a new Hybrid Destroyer Body and the new Zerg Cerebrate named Auza created Overlords to watch over their new Zerg Hive.

Spore Colonies and Sunken Colonies were created to defend the new Zerg Hive as Duran and Maar prepared to turn the armies of Hybrid Destroyers and Hybrid Reavers against the Protoss Empire.


	11. The Zerg Swarm Invades the Zuul Forces!

Inside Zerg Territory the Liir Commander is telling Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan about the Zuul Threat to the Koprulu Sector that the Zerg Hives are now facing.

Samir Duran watched as the Maar Consciousness was downloaded into a new Hybrid Destroyer Body and the new Zerg Cerebrate named Auza created Overlords to watch over their new Zerg Hive.

Spore Colonies and Sunken Colonies were created to defend the new Zerg Hive as Duran and Maar prepared to turn the armies of Hybrid Destroyers and Hybrid Reavers against the Protoss Empire.

The Liir Fleet had only one Colonizer to send out escorted by two Tankers to search for an empty world to build their new Research Center to reconstruct the Technological Capacity to build more Tankers to refuel their Starships with when they went to war with the Zuul Forces that were in this new Universe that the Liir Fleet chased them to.

The Zuul Forces sent Wild Weasel Designs of Destroyers with Gauss Point Defense Weapon Mounts and UV Lasers against the Terran Dominion Battlecruisers that are the only thing holding their own against the Zuul Swarms into their space.

Zerg Warp Rifts into Zuul Space open allowing the Zerg Swarms to attack the Light Defense Satellites guarding the first Zuul Planet they invade to test how powerful the Zuul Forces really are.

The Zuul Forces use Tanker Designs of Destroyers armed with the new UV Lasers against the Zerg Brood Lords and Mutalisks advancing on them as Older Designs of Tankers fire their Green Lasers.

With almost all the Zuul Armada battling the Terran Dominion Battlecruisers, Zerg Invasions meet very little resistance in the form of new Tankers and Armor Designs in numbers of 5 or less defending the Zuul Colonies that are overwhelmed causing the Zerg Drones to build Hatcheries for the Omegalisks to defend against the Zuul Nesting Grounds on the surface.


	12. The Zuul Colonies restart themselves!

The Omegalisks begin to attack the Zuul Nesting Grounds on the surface by the thousands while Banelings and Hydalisks are marching behind them.

Zuul Infantry blast the Omegalisks with UV Laser Rifles and Gauss Cannon armed Artillery Fire to save their Zuul Planets from the Zerg Invaders.

The Zuul Armada returns home to deal with the Zerg Forces while the Terran Dominion regroups itself in confusion to what was happening.

The Zuul Empire and Zerg Invasion Forces fought each other into shared defeat as both sides annihilated themselves in an endless cycle of Zuul Larva developing to turn the Zerg Hives into their new Food Chain for the next generation of Zuul Children growing up inside the dead Zuul Adults that they replace while the Zerg Structures are their first targets.

Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan watched the Mutually Assured Destruction Situation from the Behemoth Class Battlecruiser named the Hyperion as the Zuul Starships wiped out the Zerg Space Invaders.

The Zuul Armada of Destroyers ignored the Hyperion Battlecruiser to converge on the Zerg Forces inside their Solar Systems before leaving their young to rebuild the Colonies for them to check on the rest of their Zuul Planets for Adult Zuul to help repair their fleets.


	13. Human Research Projects, part 1!

The Zuul Lords and the Humans had underestimated each other allowing the Zerg Invasion Forces to threaten both sides, but the Terran Dominion was hopeful that the Zerg and the Zuul would cripple each other enough to avoid Humanity from being drawn into the fighting afterwards.

One year of Starship Research had provided the Terran Dominion with Sol Force Destroyer Class Starship Blueprints that used both the Zuul Rip Drives and the Human Node Drives together for Propulsion Systems.

Unit Type: Human Destroyer Class Starships

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Green Lasers and Red Lasers only.


	14. The Five Zuul Planetary Wars, Part 1!

The Omegalisks charged at the Zuul Artillery Vehicles firing Gauss Cannons to cover the Zuul Infantry Units blasting Red Laser Rifles and Green Laser Rifles at the smaller Zerg Units Swarming from behind the Omegalisks killing the Younger Zuul Children to get at the Adult Zuul Forces with the Laser Weapons.

The Zuul Mustering Centers had been built to train new Zuul Recruits in the use of all Technology being developed by the Zuul Empire since their enemies started sending Ground Forces to disrupt control of their Orbital Foundries building the Zuul Destroyer Designs from the Planetary Computer Centers giving instructions to them.

Zuul Forces had three main structures built repeatedly to maintain control of their Planetary Colonies. They are the Research Centers, Mustering Centers and the Planetary Computer Centers to handle the Orbital Foundries and the Orbital Defense Satellites working unseen by the Zuul Colonists.

The Gauss Cannon Artillery Vehicles were being destroyed by the Omegalisks that survived and the new UV Laser Rifles showing up started to discharge wildly to protect their Zuul Artillery Vehicles from the Omegalisks that scared the Zuul Infantry worse than the Ultralisks did.

Four Brutalisks grew from Zerg Eggs to defend the new Zerg Lair leading the other Zerg Hatcheries against the First Zuul Planet.

Omegalisks on the Second Zuul Planet ran into Missile Launcher Vehicles and were wiped out quicker than on the First Zuul Planet still fighting them.

The Waldo Construction Probes or Waldo Units are run by remote control from the Planetary Computer Centers, but having Cutting Lasers and Welding Torches made them poor weapons against Laser Rifles and Gauss Rifles being fired at them so normally sending them into battle was very pointless.

Sending thousands of the Waldo Units to attack the Omegalisks with Welding Torches and Cutting Lasers only distracted them instead of killing them, but the two Zuul Artillery Vehicles left used the idea to escape anyway as the Zuul Infantry used Rocket Launchers to try blasting the Omegalisks apart in the confusion.


	15. The Five Zuul Planetary Wars, Part 2!

The Omegalisks on the first two Zuul Planets were wiped out, but the Zerg Forces built Spore Crawlers and Spine Crawlers on the Excreted Creep from one of the Zerg Overlords transporting the Hydralisks to the Combat Zones that the Zuul Infantry are defending with Rocket Launchers and Green Laser Rifles.

Three Zuul Platoons armed with Red Laser Pistols, Combat Knives, Green Laser Rifles and Gauss Rifles charged towards the Zerglings and Hydralisks advancing in large numbers on them.

The Zuul Troops fired their Rifles and Laser Pistols while others threw Zuul Larva at the Zerg Invaders like Grenades before slicing at the enemies with their Combat Knives and Claws to slow them down.

The Utralisks and Banelings arrived to find the Hydalisks being butchered by ravenous Zuul Larva with the Zuul Troops throwing more Zuul Larva into the already hopeless carnage nourishing new Zuul Nesting Grounds that the Banelings attack. The Banelings kamikazed the growing numbers of Zuul Larva Blockades eating the Zerg Creep after the Combat Carrion is all gone.

The Ultralisks charge after the Banelings are gone to finish off the Zuul Larva Blockades and run into Laser Beams from the Zuul Infantry throwing more Zuul Larva towards them as the smell of death attracts all the Zuul Larva to the Ultralisks in swarms.

The fact that the Zuul Infantry are cloning Zuul Larva in the Mustering Centers to defend themselves against the Zerg Invasions by producing the same Narcotic Fluid that keeps them dormant until needed came as a big surprise when millions of Zuul Larva ambushed the Zerg Hives from all sides.

The Brutalisks however reduced the Zuul Larva numbers long enough for the new Zerg Hatcheries to multiply across the landscape before the Zuul Offspring can wipe out all the Zerg Forces on the Zuul Planets.


	16. The Five Zuul Planetary Wars, Part 3!

The Omegalisks on the Third Zuul Planet wiped out all seven Zuul Infantry Platoons because the Brutalisks ambushed them while they fought the Omegalisks.

The Zuul Commanders sent four Red Laser Combat Tanks to blast the Mutalisks as the Omegalisks and Brutalisks lead the Ultralisks and Hydralisks after the Mustering Centers from the other direction.

The Surviving Zuul Adults threw their Zuul Larva at the Zerg Stampede before it demolished their Mustering Centers and Research Centers.

The Zuul Larva woke up on impact and attacked the Zerg Swarms from the ground to feed themselves like on the first two Zuul Planets where the Zerg Invaded, but this time the Zerg Swarms had learned from their last skirmishes and sent the Banelings at the same time as the Mutalisks to cause more destruction than before.

The Zuul Ground Forces had never faced Mutalisks before and didn't know how dangerous they were until they attacked their Platoons for the first time.

Zuul Troops fired Red Laser Pistols and Red Laser Rifles against both the Banelings and the Mutalisks taking heavy casualties from the fighting.

Zuul Warriors fired Gauss Cannons that looked more like Bazookas at the Zerg Stampedes as the dense metallic spheres hit causing intense kinetic damage on impact to their enemies worse than the smaller ones fired by the Gauss Rifles did. The Third Zuul Planet lost their Industrial Development, but the Zuul Nesting Grounds keep hunting the Zerg Hives while the Adult Zuul Warriors fled into caves to build Crossbows to help future generations to defend themselves with.

The Fourth Zuul Planet had sent Rending Bore Cruisers to defend itself while the Fifth Zuul Planet was untouched by the Zerg Invaders hit by the Node Canons at the Fourth Zuul Planet.

The Zuul Commanders sent both Rending Bore Cruisers and Salvage Cruisers to the Fourth Zuul Planet to wipe out the Zerg Space Forces before heading for the other three Zuul Planets.


	17. The Zuul Empire begins, Part 3!

The Zuul Commanders had various designs of Cruisers and Destroyers armed with Red Lasers, Gauss Cannons, Particle Beams, Green Lasers and Missiles blasting the Zerg Forces apart in orbit of their Zuul Planets.

The Five Zuul Planets didn't know about the Zuul Colony on the Planet Sorona yet, but both the Terran Dominion and the Zerg Empire ran by Empress Sarah Kerrigan did know it was there.

Jim Raynor and his crew didn't know what to think about Sarah Kerrigan being on their Battlecruiser, on the one hand every Zerg Hive they ran into ignored them or defended them from the Terran Dominion Forces while she was there, but on the other hand the Protoss Empire was going to hunt them down once they saw her with them.

Jim Raynor thought about the problem as they land on the Planet Sorona to find Terran Missile Turrets and Sensor Towers being used by the Zuul Colonists.

Thor Units under Zuul control patrol the area around the Terran Structures while Medivac Dropships loads Suspended Animation Tanks for transporting their Zuul Larva with SCV Builders to construct new Terran Designed Command Centers for the Zuul Empire to study later on.

The first Zuul Mustering Center was built next to the Armory Building while Zuul Hellion Units were fighting the Zerglings nearby both structures.


	18. Liir Space Forces attack Planet Sorona!

The Liir Commanders had various designs of Cruisers and Destroyers armed with X-Ray Lasers, Gauss Cannons, Particle Beams, Green Lasers and Missiles in orbit of the Planet Sorona.

Empress Sarah Kerrigan smiled beside Jim Raynor and his crew knowing that the Zuul Forces had no clue what was about to happen to them.

Liir Space Forces began orbital bombardment of the Zuul Command Center as Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor watched the Zuul Medivac Dropships scramble away from the exploding Zuul Colony Structures at top speed while Zuul SCV Builders tried to make repairs.

The Zerg Swarms converged on the now chaos filled Zuul Colonists as the Zuul Larva Tanks in Suspended Animation were placed in a new Zuul Command Center built by the SCV Workers unloaded by the Zuul Medivac Dropships to start over at another location.

The Liir Assault Shuttle made a Strafing Run on the Zuul Colony before returning into orbit to report on the Zerg Ground Forces attacking their enemies for them.


	19. The Zuul Empire begins, Part 4!

The Liir Commanders had not expected the Planet Sorona to transmit Zuul Homing Beacons to the rest of the Galaxy around them and left for the nearest Zerg Planet in worry that some Zuul Space Ambush was heading their way to destroy them.

Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan enter the Hyperion Battlecruiser to escape the Zuul Destroyers that are sure to investigate all the Zuul Homing Beacons coming from the Planet Sorona after almost one year of nothing being sent from the rest of the universe.

The New Zuul Empire discovered the Node Drive Technology that Sol-Force Starships used along with the rest of the Terran Dominion Technology on the Planet Sorona from the SCV Worker's Construction Computers that hold all their blueprints inside them.

Terran Designed Structures like Refineries and Supply Depots were being rebuilt by the Zuul Colonists building new Mustering Centers for training Zuul Marines in both the C-14 Gauss Rifles used by the Terran Dominion Forces and the Red Laser Rifles used by the Zuul Platoons normally.

Automated Chain Gun Platforms were built around the Mustering Centers on the Planet Sorona after recalling the Zerg Threats they faced on the other Zuul Planets.


	20. The Five Zuul Planetary Wars, Part 4!

The Planet Sorona had Automated Chain Gun Platforms, Sensor Towers, Missile Turrets, Ion Cannons, Perdition Turrets and Gauss Cannon Towers for the Zuul Colonists to defend themselves with.

The Command Center displayed the Planetary Forces of the Zerg Hive as it upgraded into the Orbital Command for the Zuul Leaders to plan their next move out from.

The Zuul Larva Swarms were released into the environment to make new Zuul Nesting Grounds to provide future generations of Zuul Children to be raised by the Adult Zuul Colonists.

The Mobile Utility Lunar Excavator or MULE Unit left the Orbital Command Building and heads for the nearest Mineral Field it found to begin harvesting at.

The Robotic Mule Unit worked as the Zuul Pilots inside the SCV Workers did their jobs along side it until the Battery Supply ran out and the Zuul Soldiers had to recharge it again.

The Zuul Researchers at the new Research Center started redesigning the Mule Unit into a Vehicle twice the normal size with a single Cockpit, Internal Combustion Engine and two Gauss Cannon Turrets on the top of it. The new Mule Units are built and the Zuul Pilots drive them to the Mineral Harvesting like SCV Units.

The Zerg Ultralisks were no match for the Zuul Platoons with Green Laser Rifles and the Banelings were the only Ground Unit the Zerg Broods had that worked against the Zuul Troops so far until the Zerg Roaches started appearing beside the Brutalisks in large numbers across the Six Zuul Planets the Zuul Empire had.

Thousands of Zerg Swarmlings hit the Third Zuul Planet as they battled the Zuul Larva Swarms while Zerg Hives spawned Omegalisks and Brutalisks to hunt down the Adult Zuul Colonists.

The First and Second Zuul Planets had Zerg Roaches and Brutalisks fighting the Zuul Hunting Offspring that are feeding on the Zerg Hives for food.


	21. The Zuul Empire restarts itself!

The Planet Sorona was the only Zuul Planet not under heavy attack by the Zerg Broods yet, but the Zuul Forces using Terran Marauder Suits armed with the Grenade Launchers, Gauss Cannons, Sub-Machine Guns and Bazookas all defending it might have something to do with it.

Having access to Human Weapon Designs like the Napalm Rockets for their Rocket Launchers also provided Longswords, Revolvers, AK-47 Rifles, Maces, Crossbows, Muskets and Double-Barreled Shotguns to construct for the Zuul Warriors to train with at the Mustering Centers while they studied "The History Of Human Weapon Making On The Planet Earth" for the new Zuul Empire.

The Zerg Hives were scared of the savage Marsupial Species that was the Zuul Empire from the Sword of the Stars Universe and were sending everything they had to stop them.

Zerg Roaches, Brutalisks, Omegalisks, Mutalisks, Banelings, Swarmlings and Infested Colonists charged at the Thor Units as the Zuul Pilots opened fire beside the Siege Tanks before the Firebat Units lead the other Zuul Platoons in defense of the Planet Sorona. The Mule Units joined the Zuul Defense Forces attacking the Zerg Forces with their Gauss Cannons.

The Missile Turrets and Perdition Turrets discharged their munitions at the Zerg Enemies as the Orbital Command built new SCV Units to keep up with the repairs needed.


	22. The Liir Alliance Threat!

The Zuul Lords had overlooked the small fact that the Human Female named Sarah Kerrigan had telepathical control of the Zerg Swarms when they attacked the Terran Dominion beforehand and still had not realized it until she lead the Liirian Forces down on them at the Planet Sorona.

Having discovered the Zuul Computer Database inside the Terran Dominion Technology explained how the Zuul Forces are being stalemated by the Humans reverse engineering the same Sword of the Stars Technologies that they are against each other.

The answer was the Protoss Technology being unknown to both the Zuul Lords and the Humans would give them the advantage they needed to end the interstellar stalemate with the Humans, but the Zerg Forces keep getting in their way instead!

Frustratedly the Zuul Lords had decided to fight back the Zerg Forces before going after the Protoss Technology for themselves to save resources against the four enemies attacking them.

The Liir, the Humans, the Protoss and the Zerg had all fought independent of each other, but the Zuul Lords worried what would happen if the Liir Forces found out how to get them working together against them in the future while they made their own plans to defeat them.


	23. Zerg Infestations, part 1!

The Planet Sorona was transmitting the designs for the Medivac Dropship and the Yamato Cannon to all Zuul Planets within range.

Five Zuul Refinery Cruisers armed with Yamato Cannons started showing up with Green Lasers to defend against the Zerg Broods that were causing them problems.

Light Emitter Weapon Mounts and Emitter Weapon Mounts appeared on the Zuul Armor Cruisers next as the Zerg Forces faced their wrath.

The Zuul Tankers kept showing up with various types of Lasers while others came with Gauss Cannons and Missiles.

Zuul Sensor Jammer Class Destroyers keep the Terran Dominion from tracking the combat with the Zerg Hives and the Zuul Larva keep producing new generations for the Zuul Empire to train against their enemies in the future.

The Zerg Hives are abandoned to endless fighting with the Zuul Children as the knowledge of the forgotten Zuul Lords of the mighty Dreadnoughts are slowly relearned.

"The Zerg Swarms are a test from the Great Makers to prove ourselves worthy again in this new universe!" The Chosen proclaimed telepathically to all Adult Zuul Colonists and the nearest Terran Ghost Units that were in range trembled at the mind-set of the Zuul Empire they were at war with.

The Zuul Empire landed their Platoons with Rocket Launchers and Gauss Rilfes by their new Medivac Dropships beside the Female Zuul Medic Units that came from the idea of Terran Females being Medic Units for their Firebat and Marine Males.

The Zuul Females adored the Terran Medic Equipment they trained with and the Zuul Firebats were being tested in combat against the Zerg Infestations beside them.


	24. Zerg Infestations, part 2!

The Zerg Infestations on the Zuul Planets make both the Terran Dominion and the Zuul Pack Hunters uneasy as the Virophages make the Terran Forces sent against the Zuul Planets the first to face the Infested Terran Marines in combat while the Zuul Platoons fought the Brutalisks unaware of the new enemies they have against them.

"Infested Terran Firebats and Infested Terran SCV Units created. Cerebrate Daggoth Spawned. Zerg Overlord Production Progression Completed! DNA Replication of the Infested Terran Colonists has provided their knowledge to defend the new Zerg Empire with as expected, my Empress." The Zerg Overseer reports to Zerg Empress Sarah Kerrigan.

"Cerebrate Daggoth, Spawn the Infested Terran Command Center and Infested Terran Barracks to keep the Zuul Species in check before moving against the nearest Protoss Worlds." Zerg Empress Sarah Kerrigan orders telepathically and the Infested Terran SCV Workers start building the Terran Command Center to be infested by the Virophages afterwards.

The Terran Structures built by the Zuul Forces are infested by the Virophages and Infested Terran Colonists spawn out of the thousands of Zerg Eggs within the Infested Buildings.

The Infested Terran Colonists attack with their claws until they can be trained as Infested Terran Firebats or Infested Terran Marines at the Infested Terran Barracks.

Repeated defeats by the Humans had taught the Zerg Broods that Infested Terrans would be more useful turning Terran Technology against their enemies than being Suicide Soldiers, but with the Zuul Invaders being their first targets, testing the idea in combat was easier for the Zerg Hives than expected!


	25. Zerg Infestations, part 3!

The Zerg Outbreaks of Infested Terran Colonists having the knowledge to build their own SCV Units made the Zuul Research Centers the first thing they would go after to even the odds between the Zerg Empire and the Zuul Empire. Ironically having their own knowledge turned against them made the Zuul Platoons work harder at defeating the Zerg Forces.

Having Infested Terrans steal their knowledge made the Zuul Empire confused, but watching Node Missiles launched into Protoss Space doomed them into isolating their own worlds to save themselves from the Protoss Invasion Forces.

The Protoss Forces found the Zuul Forces and the Zerg Forces both battling over empty worlds that were blocking their Communications and Sensors from telling them what was going on.

The Protoss Forces had to land in the middle of the Combat Zones to learn about the Zuul Forces and the Zerg Forces both battling over the empty worlds in the first place. Next the Protoss Forces had to send more of their own Probes to help rescue their own survivors from the nightmares they were facing before escaping to learn that they walked into a trap.

The Protoss Commanders bombarded the First two Zuul Planets and the Zuul Larva Swarms restarted the colonies one year later, but the Zerg Forces had time to escape the Zuul Empire because of the Protoss Threat taking away the Orbital Support from the Zuul Empire transporting new troops to stop them from stealing Zuul Starships for themselves.


	26. Zerg Infestations, part 4!

The Zerg Outbreaks of Infested Terran Colonists landed in Medivac Dropships with Zuul Tankers escorting them to the Third Zuul Planet. The Infested Terran SCV Units built two Command Centers before making Supply Depots, Barracks Buildings, Academies, Engineer Bays and Factories for the Virophages to infest while the Zerg Hives create Spore Cannons to ambush the Protoss Fleet with.

The Infested Terran Sensor Towers and Missile Turrets make any Protoss landing or escape difficult with the Spore Crawlers, Spore Colonies, Sunken Colonies and Spine Crawlers guarding the Spore Cannons for the Zerg Hives anyways.

The Protoss Probes crashed out of their Protoss Shuttles to build the first Protoss Nexus to gather resources from. Pylons and one Protoss Gateway phased into existence providing Protoss Zealots to patrol the area around the Protoss Buildings from the Zerglings charging towards them.

Various Spore Crawlers, Spore Colonies, Sunken Colonies and Spine Crawlers guarding the Spore Cannons blocked the Protoss escape from the Virophages of the Third Zuul Planet.

Ten Infested Terran Goliath Units follow the 45 Brutalisks into battle against the Protoss Zealots already fighting the Zerglings.


	27. The Point of View of the Liir Forces!

The Liir Commanders watched as the Protoss Space Forces were wiped out by Node Cannons at the Third Zuul Planet and Zuul Larva Populations were introduced back into the Ecospheres of the first two Zuul Planets all over again to the added irritation of the Liir Commanders wishing that the Protoss Starships triumphed.

The Protoss Shuttles found both Debris from the Protoss Space Forces and four Zuul Tankers shooting them down to the Third Zuul Planet that they just escaped from.

The Liir Cruisers destroyed the four Zuul Tankers, but had no method of landing since their Starships were designed for Space Combat and Planetary Bombardment instead of sending Troop Transports against Enemy Planets because it was easier to wipe the whole population out at once than conquest was against the Ground Forces.

All the Species that sent Ground Forces used the same weapons anyway since Gauss Rifles and Rocket Launchers were uniform designs like the Red Laser Rifles or the Waldo Units the built everything in the Sword of the Stars Universe that the Liir Forces came from.

The Artificial Wormhole Generator was the first Technological Development seen by the Interstellar Alliance of Tarka, Liir and Human Forces since the Hivers and Morrigi were at war with each other.

The Zuul Government had been subjugated by promising to find their Great Makers for them in exchange for peace with the Tarka, Liir, Human and Hiver Governments while the Morrigi promised to kill the Great Makers of the Zuul Species instead. The Zuul Rebellion distrusted the other Species and left the Zuul Government to build the Artificial Wormhole Generator to start over with.

The Zuul Rebellion fought their own government and attacked everyone else in their quest for the resources to build the Artificial Wormhole Generator to start over with.

The end result was the Zerg Empire and Protoss Empire both going to war with the new Zuul Empire while the Liir Forces searched for the way home before the Zuul Rebels did!


	28. The Node Drive War, part 1!

The Liir Commanders listened as the Protoss Empire found survivors in Escape Pods reporting telepathically about the Node Cannons transporting them billions of light-years away and crippling their Starships at the same time.

The Liir Commanders started thinking that maybe the Node Cannons didn't destroy every vessel it was used against, but being crippled in unexplored space still means that they were doomed to endless searching for home if they survived regardless and they needed to create their own Node Drives to even get back at all!

The idea of other Colonies battling over who developed Node Drives first would allow the Zuul Government to salvage the technology later on as well, but the Zuul Forces can still cultivate on the Node Cannons by preserving other civilizations for later harvesting and the Liir Forces worried what would happen if it was correct.

All the Interstellar Civilizations would turn to the Humans for Node Drives to protect their Starships and wars would start if they refused to share the technology with the others, but the Zuul Government can still sell their Rip Drives to the others and the war would happen out of jealousy instead.

The Liir Commanders pictured both Scenarios leading to the Humans being targets because of their Node Drives and the Zuul Government gets control of the Node Drives in the end afterwards anyway.


	29. The Node Drive Wars, part 2!

The Liir Commanders saw both the Zerg Empire and the Humans develop Node Drives against the Zuul Empire just to keep up with them while the Protoss Empire was studying Node Network Travel to defend themselves from more Node Missiles showing up.

The Liirian Forces had sided with the Zerg Empress Sarah Kerrigan because they needed to warn someone about how dangerous the Zuul Rebels were and now they needed Node Drives in case their fears about the Node Cannons promoted wars over Node Drive Development in their own universe while they were gone.

The idea that the Zuul Government was playing everyone against the Humans to get their Node Drives made the Cease Fire Agreement more possible since their Rip Drives created unstable Node Networks and the Humans were the only ones doing the research into Node Network Travel. The Zuul Worlds would want to protect the Human Node Drives until they can copy them and the Cease Fire Agreement turned the Humans into their protectors along with half the universe searching for their Great Makers for them.

The Protoss Motherships were searching for small Zuul Destroyers that they can salvage technology from while the Zerg Empire was reverse-engineering the Zuul Tankers that their Infested Terran Colonists brought from the Third Zuul Planet.

The Zuul Empire only had Six Planets and the combinded forces of the Zerg, Protoss, and Terran Dominion Armies were still no match for them from what the Liirian Forces saw.

The Liir Tankers refuel their fleets and they return to Zerg Space before the Protoss Empire's fleets can intercept them.


	30. The Node Drive Wars, part 3!

The Liir Commanders found the Zerg Empire testing the Zuul Tankers they captured and the Protoss Empire invading the Zuul Empire at the same time.

On the surface of the Third Zuul Planet both the Protoss Forces and the Infested Terran Colonists defended themselves from the Zuul Infants hunting them for food.

Infested Terran Thors armed with Gatling Guns advanced on the debris from the Zuul Research Centers and Mustering Centers to clear the path for the Infested Terran Scientists to search for working computers or weapons that are left behind by the Zuul Armies.

Green Laser Rifles with Bayonets added to them are collected along with Gauss Rifles by the Infested Terran Scientists while Infested Terran SCV Pilots build Missile Turrets and Supply Depots around the area.

"No working computers here, but we found Zuul Rifles and Zuul DNA samples at this location." The Infested Terran Scientists reported telepathically to the Zerg Overlords while the weapons are taken to the Infested Terran Barracks to be used by the Infested Terran Marines.

Infested Terran Engineering Bays found out how to spawn Zuul Larva for themselves from the DNA samples and that would only attract the Zuul Empire to where they released the Zuul Offspring to start new Nesting Grounds to blockade their enemies with.

The only problem was Zuul Children hunt Zerg Hives or anything else that the Carrion Eaters can find to feed themselves with and the Zuul Empire was too gorged on the Zerg Creep of all Six Zuul Planets to expand themselves much without risking famines to their new colonies.


	31. The Node Drive Wars, part 4!

The Protoss Empire found two Zuul Tankers with another Zuul Destroyer of Unknown Design.

Mission Section: Hiver Gate Section

Command Section: Ramscoop Section

Engine Section: Fission Section

Owner: Zuul Empire

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapon Mounts: Green Lasers, Gauss Cannons

The Hiver Gate was Deploying itself while two Zuul Tankers fought against Protoss Motherships and Protoss Carriers sending Interceptors to destroy them.

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Fire Control Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Owner: Zuul Empire

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapon Mounts: Green Lasers, Standard Ship Missiles

The Protoss Fleet had wiped out the Zuul Tankers and the Hiver Gate was next when more Zuul Forces came out of it.

Unit Name: Hercules Dropship

Primary Propulsion System: Rip Drive

Secondary Propulsion System: Chemical Rockets

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Owner: Zuul Empire

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapon Mounts: Green Lasers, Grappling Missiles

Cargo: Waldo Units and SCV Pilots


	32. The Node Drive Wars, part 5!

The Protoss Space Forces had never seen Hercules Dropships twice their normal size firing Grappling Missiles and Green Lasers at them before.

The Hiver Gate built in orbit of the Fourth Zuul Planet was the perfect example of how the Zuul Government had salvaged almost every technology they came across from their enemies before the Zuul Rebels left to rebuilt their own Zuul Empire.

The Hercules Dropships of the Zuul Empire fought their way past the Protoss Carriers firing Grapping Missiles at the Protoss Interceptors and shooting Green Lasers at the Protoss Carriers themselves.

The Cargo Holds empty the Waldo Units and Zuul SCV Pilots onto the first planet they found to build the Terran Command Center and Zuul Construction Center Buildings to start their foothold against the Protoss Empire that the Zerg Empire had pushed into attacking the Zuul Empire to save themselves from being wiped out.

The Waldo Construction Probes are manufactured from the Zuul Construction Centers that allowed Resource Processors and Mining Stations to be built by the Waldo Units first before the Mustering Centers, Communication Centers, Research Centers, and Planetary Computer Centers are built next to run the rest of the Zuul Colony.

The Terran Command Center made SCV Workers to help the Zuul Mining Crews Pickaxing the Mineral Deposits into Mining Carts sent from the Zuul Mining Stations to collect Natural Resources.

The Waldo Units built two Construction Centers and several Mining Stations finding Gold Deposits with Natural Gas Deposits on the surface of the planet right away.

Oil Refineries are built to collect the Natural Gas Deposits while the Oil is taken to the Supply Depots for storage and the Zuul Firebats are sent to guard the Zuul Mining Stations from the Protoss Zealots.

Zuul Firebats along with the normal Zuul Platoons of Marines armed with Gauss Rifles and Green Laser Rifles marched into Defensive Positions around the Mining Stations to defend the Mining Sites.

Another Platoon of Zuul Troops marched towards the Oil Refineries and Oil Depots with Gauss Rifles to find Protoss Dragoons ambushing them. The Zuul Platoon charged at the Protoss Ground Forces discharging their weapons and used their claws to slice the Protoss Enemies apart.


	33. The Protoss War against the Zuul Empire!

The Protoss Ground Forces sent Protoss Zealots and Protoss Dragoons after both the Mining Sites and the Oil Refineries while Zuul Firebats were being trained to help defend them.

The Zuul Mustering Centers had sent Zuul Platoons of 30 Troopers to charge towards the Oil Refineries while Zuul Miners swing Pickaxes at the Protoss Zealots to defend their Mining Camps along side the Zuul Marines shooting at the enemy and throwing Hand Grenades into the Protoss Numbers.

The Zuul Mining Stations sent more Zuul Miners with Mining Lasers to learn what was going on in the Mining Camps and the Protoss Forces watched the Mining Laser Platforms being built while they were fighting for their lives until the Mining Lasers bombarded them into retreating from the Mining Sites.

The Zuul Medics and Zuul Firebats swarmed into the Mining Stations to turn the Mining Laser Tripods into Defensive Platforms around the convoy of Mining Carts transporting the Mineral Deposits into the Mining Stations for storage until the Resource Processors can turn them into usable materials.

The Terran Command Center was using SCV Workers to build Supply Depots, Missile Turrets and Sensor Towers around the Zuul Construction Centers making Waldo Units to patrol the Terran Barracks while the Zuul Military are using it to train Firebats, Medics and Marauders to defend the Zuul Occupied Terran Buildings.

The Zuul Marauders were armed with Grenade Launchers and Chainguns to make two types of Marauder Combat Suits to turn against their enemies.

Zuul Reaper Units lead the next wave of Chaingun armed Marauders from their Jet-Packs and advanced towards the Oil Depots around the Oil Refineries to scout out the area for themselves.


	34. The Protoss Planets, part 1!

The Zuul Mining Stations used Mining Laser Tripods to defend their Mining Sites while SCV Workers collected Blue Crystal Minerals beside the Mining Crews with the Pickaxes.

The Zuul Occupied Terran Buildings gave Molotov Cocktails to their Mining Crews so the Zuul Miners can defend themselves with something beside their Pickaxes and Claws.

The Oil Refineries were destroyed by the Protoss Forces and the Zuul Platoons keep defending themselves from the stampede of enemies advancing on them to stall for time.

Protoss Stalkers reinforced the Protoss Zealot Regiments attacking with Psi-Blades against the Zuul Soldiers taking heavy casualties.

The Protoss Empire had tripled their Protoss Zealot Regiments to prepare for the next Zerg Invasion and the Zuul Infantry had been overwhelmed almost immediately at the Oil Refineries because of it.

The Protoss Clone of Aldaris was 24 years old when the Zuul Forces invaded his Peace Talks with the Umojan Protectorate.

Minister Jorgensen and Judicator Aldaris watched the computer displays from inside the Spy Satellite Uplink Building as the Oil Refineries exploded.

The Umojan Protectorate were helping construct Protoss Dragoons to maintain their new Affiliation with the Protoss Empire, but when the Zuul Corpses were brought back to be Researched they found Zuul Larva had been released into the environment.


	35. The Protoss Planets, part 2!

The Umojan Protectorate were helping construct Protoss Dragoons to maintain their new Affiliation with the Protoss Empire, but when the Zuul Corpses were brought back to be Researched they found Zuul Larva had been released into the environment.

The Protoss Dragoons are needed for the fallen warriors of the Protoss Empire to be saved from worthless lives and the Umojan Protectorate provided Cloning Technology to the Protoss Empire while they built the Protoss Dragoons.

The Hivers had followed both the Liir Space Forces and the Zuul Rebels into the Unknown Galaxies around the Koprulu Sector to find out what was going on.

Location: Koprulu Sector in the Sword of the Stars Universe.

Tarka Cruisers patrol the Solar Systems with Teleport Gates and Stutterwarp Drives instead of their normal propulsion systems.

Mixtures of Tarka, Hiver and Human Starships wander around on Chemical Rockets, but no sign of the Zuul Rebels were found.

The Zerg Empire and the Protoss Empire were both missing from the Koprulu Sector, but their Probes showed they were on the other side of the green wormholes they created from the Zuul Technological Database.

What the Zuul Government kept from the others was their Artificial Wormhole Generators are used to explore other dimensions for their Creators.


	36. The Zuul Empire begins, part 5!

The Zuul Teleport Gates opened Unexplored Solar Systems that both the Zerg and Protoss Empires had never been to before, that allowed the Zuul Empire to send their Zuul Larva into the new environments without the new Nesting Grounds being destroyed.

6 new Zuul Planets were colonized making 12 total Zuul Planets and the Zuul Empire was expanding itself into the Pierson Sector named after the first Human to explore it for the Terran Dominion.

The Terran Dominion had built their own Mining Outpost inside the Pierson Sector and when the Zuul Larva were released into the environment of the Terran Planet it doomed them to endless fighting with the developing Zuul Offspring for survival.

Carlson Pierson had the new sector of the galaxy named after him and now the Zuul Cruisers were in orbit around his Mining Outpost probing the Terran Colonies in the area.

"Help us! Someone help us!" Carlson screamed into the transmitter repeatedly.

"Colonel, they are jamming our transmissions and Carlson is panicking over there!" The Corporal reports pointing at the man yelling for help repeatedly into their transmitter.

"Does he know it is pointless to transmit if no one can hear him?" Colonel Samuel Peterson asked rhetorically to his Marines in annoyance.

"He thinks someone will hear him through the interference and tell the Terran Dominion that we are in trouble." The Corporal replied tiredly.

"Post a guard and let him try, we can't risk to not transmit our mayday with the whole planet being blockaded." Colonel Peterson stated looking nervous.


	37. The Zuul Invasions, past 1!

The Zuul Teleport Gates are the way that the Zuul Destroyers avoided detection by the Terran Dominion when Node Tracking Technology made both their Rip Drives and Node Drives appear on the Terran Dominon's Interstellar Radar.

The Hiver Teleport Gates was unknown technology to the Terran Dominion, Zerg Empire, Protoss Empire and Raynor's Raiders, but the Liir Space Forces still detected the Zuul Gate Ships regardless of the others being taken by surprise from the Zuul Invasion Plans.

The Teleport Gates had advantages over the Node Networks because the Zuul Destroyers can travel in straight lines instead of Zigzag Courses between Planets to get there, but the distance was longer to transport the Zuul Gate Ships needed to deploy the Teleport Gates without using the Node Networks.

Large convoys of Tankers were needed to refuel the Zuul Gate Ships along with the rest of the fleet until the Teleport Gates open portals for their Starships to exit into the Solar Systems directly.


	38. The Zuul Invasions, part 2!

One of the Zuul Gate Ship Convoys was heading for the Planet Sorona while the others were exploring Solar Systems outside of the Koprulu Sector.

The New Teleport Gate Network would take the Protoss Empire and the Zerg Empire by surprise when the Zuul Armada returned, but the Liirian Empire observed their actions dismissively without fear.

The Hiver Teleport Gates are nothing new to the Liir Salvagers and the Protoss Empire caused more concern than the Humans did for them regardless.

The Zerg Empire was building Armor Class Destroyers with Red Lasers and Gauss Cannons from the designs found in the computers of the Zuul Tankers they captured.

Unit Name: Infested Zuul Armor

Mission Section: Armor Section

Command Section: Standard Command Section

Engine Section: Fission Section

Owner: Zerg Empire

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapon Mounts: Red Lasers, Gauss Cannons

Primary Propulsion System: Rip Drive

Secondary Propulsion System: Chemical Rockets


	39. The Protoss Empire invades, part 1!

The Protoss Motherships leads the fleet of Protoss Observers and Protoss Warp Prisms towards the Zuul Empire hopeful to land the first waves of Protoss Zealots against the new enemy without problems.

That hope soon died when the Zuul Destroyers ambushed the Protoss Motherships and the rest of the Protoss Forces land on an empty planet to avoid becoming targets.

The Purifier Beams of the Four Protoss Motherships blasted the Zuul Armor apart quickly while the Grappling Missiles keep coming from the new Zuul Destroyers taking their place in the battle.

The Zuul Destroyers converged on the Four Protoss Motherships from all sides firing Green Lasers at them.

The Protoss Observers and Protoss Warp Prisms empty the Protoss Zealots onto the new world to wait for reinforcements while the Protoss Motherships stall the Zuul Empire for time.


	40. The Protoss Empire invades, part 2!

Another fleet of Protoss Observers and Protoss Warp Prisms brings Protoss Probes and more Protoss Zealots to the first fleet waiting for them.

The Protoss Observers and Protoss Warp Prisms watch as the first Protoss Nexus appeared to gather Crystal Minerals to it.

The Protoss Pylons and Protoss Gateway are next as the Protoss Zealots patrol the new Protoss Colony for hidden dangers.

Large Scantids were everywhere the Protoss Zealots looked and with the Zuul Threat coming after the Protoss Empire, the idea to turn the Scorpion looking Scantids into living weapons sounds attractive to the Protoss Zealots who transmit the idea telepathically to the Protoss Nexus for consideration.

Bengalaas and Scantid Populations were the only things the Protoss Zealots saw around them as they patrol the Jungle in boredom.

"No Zerg here." The Protoss Zealot stated.

"Refreshing difference." Another Protoss Zealot agreed.

"Movement behind you!" The third Protoss Zealot warned before the Bengalaas Tigers attacked them.

The Five Purple Tigers charged at the three Protoss Zealots with fangs biting into their sides as they swing their Psi-Blades at the wild animals in their own defense.

"Warning, Bengalaas Tigers are attacking the Protoss Probes! Protect the Protoss Nexus Building from the Bengalaas Tigers!" The Protoss Judicators proclaim telepathically.


	41. The Protoss Empire invades, part 3!

The Bengalaas Tigers are killed in bloody heaps as the Protoss Zealots don't worry about teleporting the bodies away in blue flashes for determining the cause of death since they already know how they died.

The bigger question is why all the Bengalaas Tigers went after them in the first place when the Protoss Forces did nothing to threaten the Purple Tigers.

"Advance!" Yelled the Zuul Lords as their Zuul Infantry throw Hand Grenades into the Protoss Zealots still fighting the Bengalaas Tigers and fired their Green Laser Rifles at the confused enemies.

Zuul Troops decloak from the Jungle blasting Green Laser Beams as the Mind Control of the Bengalaas Tigers stops and they disperse away from the Combat Area leaving the Protoss Gateway sending out more Protoss Zealots to defend itself with.

The Zuul Troops overwhelm the Protoss Zealots and turn on the Protoss Probes afterwards while the Protoss Gateway is entered by the Zuul Marines.

The two Protoss Judicators fought the Zuul Invaders inside the Protoss Gateway to the death, but the Zuul Platoons defeat them and turn the four Protoss Pylons around it off which causes chaos to happen as the Psionic Energy drops to zero for the Protoss Nexus.

The Surviving Protoss Judicators barricade themselves inside the Protoss Nexus Building as the Zuul Marines wiped out their Protoss Pylons and ransack the Protoss Gateway Building for technology they can steal.


	42. The Protoss Empire invades, part 4!

The four Protoss Motherships was fighting thousands of Zuul Destroyers that were all fighting to the death and losing badly to the Protoss Motherships, but the Protoss Reinforcements were caught between flying into the Space Battle or checking for their Protoss Invasion Forces blindly in all directions.

The Surviving Protoss Judicators barricade themselves inside the Protoss Nexus Building as the Zuul Marines swarmed outside feeding on the dead bodies of the fallen Protoss Zealots to the horror of the Protoss Judicators watching their actions from their computers.

The first Protoss Mothership was overwhelmed as the other three Protoss Motherships continued to hold their own against the Zuul Destroyers blasting everything they have at them.

Sarah Kerrigan was controlling the Zerg Empire as a normal Human, but her Zerg Broods still looked to her for leadership and she welcomed the chance to redeem herself by saving Humanity from the Terran Dominion Government that betrayed her in the first place.


	43. The Zuul Forces are defeating us!

The Zuul threat had increased the population limit for the Zerg and Protoss Forces to 900 units because they were losing anyways.

The Protoss were sending more than one of their Motherships into battle when the Humans and Zerg Swarms fear fighting only one Protoss Mothership in open warfare, but the Zuul Invaders are more dangerous than both combined.

The Zuul were telepathic pack hunters and had access to technologies that the Protoss Empire had never seen before.

The Zuul had already turned the Terran Dominion's own technologies against them and the Zerg were even acting like the Zuul are bigger threats than the Protoss Empire was to them also.

The Zuul Plasma Cannons was one of a handful of new weapons their starships keep developing against everyone and the Protoss Motherships had only slowed the Zuul down in groups of five so far because of their advanced technology.


	44. The Protoss Empire invades, part 5!

The Zuul threat advanced with deadlier weapons each time and the Protoss Empire was sending 40 Protoss Motherships to save themselves from being overwhelmed because the Zerg Forces being wiped out in the middle of the Zuul Invasion are showing them how doomed they would be if they did nothing at all!

The Infested Terran Armor Type Destroyers exit from their Node Drives and attack the Zuul Destroyers hopeful that their Infested Terran Marines can land on the Protoss Foothold Planets before the Zuul know what hit them.

Zerg Dropships leave the Infested Terran Destroyers taking everyone by surprise as the Infested Terran Marines tried to land in the confusion.


	45. The Protoss Empire invades, part 6!

The Beast Bomb Virus attacked the awareness centers of the minds of both the Zerg and Protoss Forces causing chaos as they wander around like confused animals with the Zuul killing them.

How the Zuul got their hands on the Beast Bomb Virus was pointless when only the Liir had the Beast Bomb Vaccine researched.

The Zuul built Hiver Teleport Gates for themselves in the area and left the chaos around them to scare the Zerg and Protoss Forces into retreating.

The New Zerg Empire had no choice, but to turn to the Liir Forces for help now and the Protoss Empire would have to side with the Zerg Forces against the Zuul Invasion to survive!


	46. The Node Drive Wars, part 6!

The Beast Bomb Virus had hit the Terran Dominion in one of their Planets and caused them to rethink their tactics while they looked for a cure.

The Liir already had the cure to the Beast Bomb Virus and the Universal Antigen was being researched when Sarah Kerrigan called them asking what the Zuul Forces used against everyone.

The Retro Virus was the next weapon the Zuul Forces used on the Protoss Empire when they didn't back off and allow the Zuul Empire to research better weapons to wipe everyone out with instead.

The Liir Fleet was harvesting resources to maintain their Planetary Economy in the Starcraft Universe long-term when Jim Raynor's Forces bring Sarah Kerrigan to meet them face to face knowing that the Zuul Threat are what the Liir want destroyed in the first place.

The Terran Dominion attack the new Zuul Empire with Node Missiles and Human Tankers designed after the Sol Force Destroyers found inside the Zuul Computer Database that had information on the Sword of the Stars Universe that was too large for them to read everything about it all at once!

The Starship Designs of the Hivers, Tarka, Morrigi, Liir and even the Automated Silicoid Queens are found in the Zuul Database, but the Terran Dominion has no clue how to defeat the Zuul Species when they already faced everything the Humans can build against them.


	47. The Liir Offer, part 1!

The Terran Dominion and the Protoss Empire were surprised when the Liir Species transmitted the Universal Antigen Research to them both asking for their help against the Zuul Forces they are already at war with.

Tactical Assessment of the Liir Destroyer

Mission Section: Torpedo Section

Command Section: Fire Control Section

Engine Section: Fusion Improved Stutter-Warp Section

Weapons: Electro-Magnetic Pulsar, X-Ray Lasers

Liir Tankers armed with Green Lasers and Red Lasers only.

The Liir Torpedo Destroyer is the biggest threat if they attack us!

"The Protoss Mothership is contacting the Liir Fleet." The very scared Humans of the Terran Dominion noticed from their new Destroyers.

Tactical Assessment of the Terran Dominion Destroyers

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Green Lasers and Red Lasers only.

"The Liir Commanders are claiming an area inside Zerg Territory as their own and asking the Protoss Fleet to avoid it in exchange for their help against the Zuul Invaders." The Terran Dominion Humans keep listening to the Protoss Communications with the Liir Fleet in worry.


	48. The Liir Offer, part 2!

The Terran Dominion and the Protoss Empire were surprised when the Liir Species transmitted the Universal Antigen Research to them both asking for their help against the Zuul Forces they are already at war with.

1 Protoss Mothership and 4 Protoss Arbiter Class Starships meet with the Liir Fleet of Destroyers as the Terran Dominion watched it happen.

"The Liir Commanders are claiming an area inside Zerg Territory as their own and asking the Protoss Fleet to avoid it in exchange for their help against the Zuul Invaders." The Terran Dominion Humans keep listening to the Protoss Communications with the Liir Fleet in worry.

"Are the Liir and Protoss Commanders saying anything else?" The Terran Dominion Commander demands to know since the Liir Fleet told everyone to hold their fire and agree to meet with them in the English Language during their First Contact with the Terran Dominion.

The fact that the Liir Fleet knows the English Language can only mean that they have run into Humans before and when is the mystery that worried everyone into panicking about what the Liir Fleets might do in the future!

The Silicoids being Automated Space Drones made from Maintenance Depots were easy for everyone to find and not only the Zuul Forces researched Derelict Silicoid Worker Drones in the Sword of the Stars Universe to track them, but the Zuul Empire was the only ones making new designs of the Silicoid Worker Drones for their own use because everyone else thinks the idea is crazy!

The First Silicoid Queen sent out into the Starcraft Universe by the Zuul Empire attacked the Terran Dominion and unlike other Silicoid Swarms, this Silicoid Queen replaced the Silicoid Hive by building other Silicoid Queens from itself.

Name: Silicoid Queen Prototype

Size: Zuul Cruiser

Command Section: AI Command Section

Mission Section: Drone Section using Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Disruptor Whips and Cutting Lasers to recycle Enemy Starships to repair their Silicoid Queen or make new Silicoid Combat Drones to defend it with.

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Disruptor Whips, Plasma Cannons, Green Lasers

The Zuul Empire saw the Silicoid Mining Stations as being too weak and redesigned the Silicoid Queens to build the Silicoid Worker Drones or the Silicoid Combat Drones updated with Salvaged Technology from enemy starships.

The Yamato Cannons of the Terran Battlecruisers are the biggest threat to the Silicoid Queens that the Terran Dominion had besides their Node Missiles that are out of fuel and the Humans are sending their Tankers towards the Node Missiles to fix that problem.


	49. The Silicoid Swarms, part 1!

The Silicoids being Automated Space Drones made from Maintenance Depots were easy for everyone to find and not only the Zuul Forces researched Derelict Silicoid Worker Drones in the Sword of the Stars Universe to track them, but the Zuul Empire was the only ones making new designs of the Silicoid Worker Drones for their own use because everyone else thinks the idea is crazy!

The First Silicoid Queen sent out into the Starcraft Universe by the Zuul Empire attacked the Terran Dominion and unlike other Silicoid Swarms, this Silicoid Queen replaced the Silicoid Hive by building other Silicoid Queens from itself.

Name: Silicoid Queen Prototype

Size: Zuul Cruiser

Command Section: AI Command Section

Mission Section: Drone Section using Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Disruptor Whips and Cutting Lasers to recycle Enemy Starships to repair their Silicoid Queen or make new Silicoid Combat Drones to defend it with.

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Disruptor Whips, Plasma Cannons, Green Lasers

The Zuul Empire saw the Silicoid Mining Stations as being too weak and redesigned the Silicoid Queens to build the Silicoid Worker Drones or the Silicoid Combat Drones updated with Salvaged Technology from enemy starships.

The Yamato Cannons of the Terran Battlecruisers are the biggest threat to the Silicoid Queens that the Terran Dominion had besides their Node Missiles that are out of fuel and the Humans are sending their Tankers towards the Node Missiles to fix that problem.

The Disruptor Whips from the Silicoid Combat Drones disabled the weapons on everything sent against them as they used their Cutting Lasers to recycle the Enemy Starships with the Crew Panicking because of it.

Terran Viking Units are disassembled with Humans suffocating and the Silicoid Swarm advanced deeper into the Terran Dominion until the Terran Battlecruisers are sent after them to buy time for the Valkyrie Missile Frigates to ambush the new threat.


	50. The Silicoid Swarms, part 2!

The First Silicoid Queen sent out into the Starcraft Universe by the Zuul Empire attacked the Terran Dominion and unlike other Silicoid Swarms, this Silicoid Queen replaced the Silicoid Hive by building other Silicoid Queens from itself.

Name: Silicoid Queen Prototype

Size: Zuul Cruiser

Command Section: AI Command Section

Mission Section: Drone Section using Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Disruptor Whips and Cutting Lasers to recycle Enemy Starships to repair their Silicoid Queen or make new Silicoid Combat Drones to defend it with.

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Disruptor Whips, Plasma Cannons, Green Lasers

The Zuul Empire saw the Silicoid Mining Stations as being too weak and redesigned the Silicoid Queens to build the Silicoid Worker Drones or the Silicoid Combat Drones updated with Salvaged Technology from enemy starships.

The Terran Viking Units and the Valkyrie Missile Frigates charged at the Silicoid Combat Drones unaware how dangerous the Disruptor Whips and Cutting Lasers they used really are as they open fire. The first wave of Terran Fighters is disabled by the Disruptor Whips almost immediately as the Missiles from the next wave blasted into the Silicoid Combat Drones caught in the ambush.

The Terran Fighters evade the Disruptor Whips being fired at them after they saw it coming and engaged in Hit and Run Tactics to save themselves from being overwhelmed.

The sight of the larger Silicoid Queen with the same large mouth and mean looking eyes coming after them that the smaller Silicoid Combat Drones shared gave the feeling that they were going to be eaten more vindication when it fired the same Disruptor Whips at them also.

The Plasma Cannons from the Silicoid Queen fired at the Terran Fighters escaping from the smaller Silicoid Combat Drones targetting them with more Disruptor Whips and sent the Silicoid Worker Drones to join the hunt.

The Silicoid Worker Drones only had the Plasma Discharges from their new Fusion Engines, but they were still larger than the Combat Drones that are the same size as a normal Silicoid Swarm while the Worker Drones are twice as big and faster than they normally are thanks to their new Nuclear Fusion Reactors needing more room than in their older designs using smaller Electrical Power Plants.


	51. The Silicoid Swarms, part 3!

Unstable Plasma Discharges wildly fly after the Terran Fighters that are trying to escape the Silicoid Worker Drones that are outrunning them and still can't hit their Zigzagging Human Targets regardless of how relentlessly they hunt after them.

Over half the Terran Fighters were wiped out and the Silicoid Combat Drones are converging on them to finish the job while the Silicoid Worker Drones keep blasting at them to destroy their engines.

The Automated Silicoids swarm after everything that gets in their way of the Terran Node Missiles attacking Zuul Planets in the war.

Unit Name: Silicoid Worker Drone

Size: A-17 Terran Wraith Fighter

Armament: Red Lasers

Construction Status: 12 built, 38 Silicoid Worker Drones to go.

Silicoid Queen at full stop while building new Silicoid Drones to destroy Terran Fighters.

Transmitting orders to all Silicoid Drones.

Objective: Seek and destroy Terran Fighters before they can warn the Terran Dominion of our numbers.


	52. The Silicoid Swarms, part 4!

Silicoid Worker Drones and Silicoid Combat Drones of various sizes and armaments disperse in large groups to pursue the Terran Fighters looking like schools of Piranha swimming across the stars in search of food.

The Terran Dominon had sent every Terran Fighter they had in the area to engage the Silicoids and Dropships make sure that all their Planets had enough Ground Troops if the Zuul Invaders had returned behind the five thousand Space Piranha that appeared on their Interstellar Tracking Stations without any warning to scare everyone into panicking after they hear how worse it was!

"Space Piranha!" The Terran Fleet coming into the Solar System using their Node Drives had yelled in shock and soon every Terran Planet in Communication Range had visual proof of the Silicoids. Interstellar Hysteria and Panicking continued as the Terran Battlecruisers attacked the Silicoids.


	53. The Liir Offer, part 3!

The Protoss Empire and the Liir Fleet Commanders had prepared their first combined attack on the nearest Zuul Teleport Gate that was inside their Sensor Range.

Lasers exchanged fire between the Liir Destroyers and the Zuul Teleport Gate while the Protoss Mothership closed to blast the Zuul Space Station apart during the distraction.

With the Silicoid Swarms keeping the Terran Dominion distracted from going after the Zuul Nesting Grounds on several planets, the Zerg and Protoss had to combat the shared threat of the Zuul Invaders before they can turn on each other in the aftermath of the coming war!


	54. The Liir Offer, part 4!

The Protoss Empire and the Liir Forces began destroying every Zuul Teleport Gate that they can find as they started building new colonies together for the first time.

The Liir are an air-breathing aquatic species that used Environmental Suits that had Oxygen Tanks to provide their air and Artificial Gravity Generators to transport them around with outside of the water.

Using telepathy both the Liir and Protoss Troops began to work together as the floating cetaceans followed the Protoss Probes around before showing off their own Automated Waldo Construction Probes to the Protoss Zealots.

The Waldo Units had Gappler Arms and Cutting Lasers with an empty Pilot's Cockpit ran by Artificial Intelligence Programs that replaced the need for someone to work the controls inside of the small device moving by Artificial Gravity Generators.

The Liir Construction Center began building more Waldo Units as the Mining Stations and Resource Processor Buildings started the hard task of providing the Resources to build the new Liir Colony.


	55. The Liir Alliance, part 1!

The Waldo Units had Gappler Arms and Cutting Lasers with an empty Pilot's Cockpit ran by Artificial Intelligence Programs that replaced the need for someone to work the controls inside of the small device moving by Artificial Gravity Generators.

The Liir Construction Center began building more Waldo Units as the Mining Stations and Resource Processor Buildings started the hard task of providing the Resources to build the new Liir Colony.

The Waldo Construction Units looked more like a rectangular floating vehicle with one window in the Pilot's Cockpit and several tools on the sides of it while the back was used for storage like Semi-Trailers transporting supplies across the roads instead of the SCV Units that the Terrans used to mine with.

The only problem with the Waldo Units was that Electromagnetic Pulses disabled them long enough for enemies to hijack them and steal information on Liir Technology from the computers.

However when everyone in the Sword of the Stars Universe had started sharing technology and had their own Waldo Units working together, the Zuul and the Morrigi are the only ones at war with each other while everyone else was exploring the Universe.


	56. The Liir Alliance, part 2!

The Zuul Tankers are providing fuel to the rest of the Zuul Destroyers on their way to investigate the destruction of five of their Teleport Gates while most of them are still using Hiver Technology to avoid being followed by the Zerg Starships designed after the Human Node Drives.

Unit Name: Zerg Tanker

Command Section: Deep Scan Section

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Engine Section: Focused Node Fusion Section

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapons: X-Ray Lasers, Gauss Cannons.

The Zerg Tankers looked like all infested Terran Buildings did with Creep growing inside of the Starships and providing the Zerg Biological Armor into constructing their defenses.

The Zerg Forces only had the Node Drives of the Humans and the Rip Drives of the Zuul Invaders to defend themselves with, but the Stutterwarp of the Liir Starships made their own Destroyers feel safe on their patrols until they heard of the Protoss getting their own Stutterwarp Prototype to use against the Zuul Invaders and started worriedly to think about the future for themselves!


	57. The Silicoid Swarms, part 5!

Unit Name: Silicoid Queen Prototype

Size: Zuul Cruiser

Command Section: AI Command Section

Mission Section: Drone Section using Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Disruptor Whips and Cutting Lasers to recycle Enemy Starships to repair their Silicoid Queen or make new Silicoid Combat Drones to defend it with.

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Disruptor Whips, Plasma Cannons, Green Lasers

Small Weapon Mounts: Green Lasers

Several Medium Weapon Mounts for the Disruptor Whips and Plasma Cannons

Purpose it was built: Construction of new Silicoid Swarms to cripple the Terran Dominion Starships!

Current Status: Building New Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Green Lasers.

For anyone in the Sword of the Stars Universe to find the Silicoid Swarms with their own weapon mounts would cause them to annihilate the threat at once, but in the Starcraft Universe the Silicoid Swarms find that the basic weaponry of the Starships around them are underdeveloped and easy prey for them.


	58. The Silicoid Swarms, part 6!

Unit Name: Silicoid Queen Prototype

Size: Zuul Cruiser

Command Section: AI Command Section

Mission Section: Drone Section using Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Disruptor Whips and Cutting Lasers to recycle Enemy Starships to repair their Silicoid Queen or make new Silicoid Combat Drones to defend it with.

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Weapons: Disruptor Whips, Plasma Cannons, Green Lasers

Small Weapon Mounts: Green Lasers and Red Lasers

Several Medium Weapon Mounts for the Disruptor Whips and Plasma Cannons

Purpose it was built: Construction of new Silicoid Swarms to cripple the Terran Dominion Starships!

Current Status: Building New Silicoid Combat Drones armed with Green Lasers while making more Weapon Mounts for itself.

Both the normal Silicoid Swarms and the upgraded ones with their own weapon mounts on their sides slaughter anything that runs into them.


	59. The Silicoid Swarms, part 7!

"This is madness! The Space Piranha wiped out whole fleets of our Behemoth Battlecruisers and the Yamato Cannons can't destroy them all!" General Edmund Duke yelled in outrage.

"We had to recall all our new Starship Designs to deal with the Space Piranha and delay our Mining Missions because of it! The Economy of the Terran Dominion is doomed if this keeps up much longer!" Emperor Arcturus Mengsk added just as outraged while his Terran Generals looked scaredly at each other for ideas.

"The new Red Lasers and Green Lasers appear to work better than our own Laser Defenses do against the larger numbers of Space Piranha coming after us." One of the Terran Generals offers nervously.

"The Technology we got from the Zuul Invaders is better designed because it has been combat tested for years in advance while we have staggered to defeat the Zerg Swarms from eradicating us!" General Edmund Duke admits.

"Start Designing new Starships to fight the Space Piranha using the Zuul Database at once!" Emperor Arcturus Mengsk orders everyone who scatters to obey.

Unit Name: Behemoth Battlecruiser

Size: Cruiser

Command Section: Fire Control Section

Mission Section: Squadron Command and Control Section

Engine Section: Focused Node Fission Section

Weapons: Yamato Cannons, Green Lasers


	60. The Liir Alliance, part 3!

Unit Name: Protoss Prototype

Command Section: Deep Scan Section

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Engine Section: Fission Section

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapons: X-Ray Lasers, Gauss Cannons.

Primary Propulsion System: StutterWarp

Two of the Protoss Prototypes followed the Liir Destroyers towards the nearest Zuul World and attacked the Automated Defense Platforms around the planet to see how powerful their enemy had become.

Unit Name: Zuul Automated Defense Platforms

Size: 10 Light Defense Satellites inside the Solar System

Number of Zuul Starships inside the Solar System: 5 Destroyers and 2 Cruisers


	61. The Liir Alliance, part 4!

The Zuul had made thousands of Planetary Nesting Grounds to develop their young into new Colonies across the Starcraft Universe.

57 Zuul Planets with Light Defense Satellites protecting them had been created with nothing preventing the expansion of their Zuul Empire, but the Zuul needed more Teleport Gates to maintain contact with their own colonies and the Protoss Empire had wiped out five of their planets already!

The Protoss Motherships had bombarded the Zuul Colonies with Purifier Beams until nothing was left and the Zuul had sent their Destroyers to slow them down until more Cruisers can be built to deal with the problem.

Unit Name: Zuul Gate

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Mission Section: Gate Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Vessel Size: Destroyer

Weapons: X-Ray Lasers and Gauss Point Defense.

Primary Propulsion System: Teleport Gate


	62. The Liir Alliance, part 5!

The Protoss Empire had wiped out seven Zuul Planets while they salvaged the debris from the Zuul Teleport Gates to research for themselves.

The Protoss Motherships had bombarded the Zuul Colonies with Purifier Beams until nothing was left and began to build their own Teleport Gates inside the Solar Systems afterwards.

Unit Name: Protoss Mothership

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Mission Section: Armor Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Vessel Size:Cruiser

Weapons: Purifier Beams

Primary Propulsion System: Teleport Gate

While the Sword of the Stars Universe's Technology was adapted to the Starcraft Universe's Three Species to defeat the Zuul Threat, the Liir are trading their help for the Protoss Probes they liked so much.


	63. The Liir Alliance, part 6!

Unit Name: Liir Harvester

Unit Type: Protoss Probe

Controlled by: Liirian Empire

Current Actions: Teleporting Protoss Nexus Building between planets.

The Liir Expedition Forces had decided to test the defenses of the nearest Zuul Planet and to deploy their troops on the surface they needed Protoss Technology.

In the Sword of the Stars Universe, eradicating the populations of enemy planets was more popular than using Ground Troops to subjugate them and the Starcraft Universe had turned subjugation into their standard operation procedures for the whole Terran Dominion against other Human Factions!

The Zuul Space Forces had quicky overwhelmed the first Human Starship sent against them and infiltrated their territory to breed troops like crazy while they invaded the new dimension they had become trapped in!

The Liir Space Forces had to make a crash landing to colonize a new planet for themselves with Automated Waldo Units because they had no Colonizer Class Starship with their fleet.

The Protoss Probes would make colonizing planets easier for them while the Liir Colony Ships are being built in larger numbers.


	64. The Liir Alliance, part 7!

Unit Name: Liir Harvester

Unit Type: Protoss Probe

Controlled by: Liirian Empire

Current Actions: Teleporting Protoss Pylon Buildings between planets.

The Liir Expedition Forces had learned that both the Zerg Empire and the Protoss Empire used Coaxial Warp Drives to fold space between two places and transport their fleets across the galaxy, but the Protoss Empire is the only ones transporting whole building across planets with the Coaxial Warp Fields from their Protoss Probes.

The Liir Commander thought that even if the Humans had the same Coaxial Warp Drives as the Zerg Empire and the Protoss Empire used, they can't overwhelm the Zuul Empire by being outnumbered and outgunned at the same time!


	65. The Liir Alliance, part 8!

Unit Name: Liir Harvester

Unit Type: Protoss Probe

Controlled by: Liirian Empire

Current Actions: Harvesting Lumber from the Forest.

The Liir Expedition Forces had decided to build Log Cabins to help store their supplies while they explored the environment of the new planet around them.

So far it had a Temperate Broadleaf and Mixed Forest Environment that the Liir Expedition Forces had landed in from the Protoss Shuttles provided for them beforehand.

After building 25 Log Cabins around their Protoss Nexus Building to make sure the Liir Expedition Forces had somewhere to store their supplies and barricade themselves inside of if an emergency happened, the Liir Colonists began to sort the leftover Lumber into the Log Cabins.


	66. The Liir Alliance, part 9!

Unit Name: Liir Lumberjack

Unit Type: Protoss Zealot

Controlled by: Liirian Empire

Current Actions: Harvesting Lumber from the Forest.

The Liir Expedition Forces had decided to build Log Cabins to help store their supplies while they explored the environment of the new planet around them.

So far it had a Temperate Broadleaf and Mixed Forest Environment that the Liir Expedition Forces had landed in from the Protoss Shuttles provided for them beforehand.

After building 25 Log Cabins around their Protoss Nexus Building to make sure the Liir Expedition Forces had somewhere to store their supplies and barricade themselves inside of if an emergency happened, the Liir Colonists began to sort the leftover Lumber into the Log Cabins.

The Protoss Zealots had made the best Lumberjacks using their Psionic Blades to build the Log Cabins for the Liir Colonists that asked the Protoss Empire to lead the first Expedition Forces against the new Zuul Empire.

The Protoss Empire had agreed after remembering the Beast Bomb Virus that the Zuul Fleet had fired on them and how they had to use the Universal Antigen to save the Protoss Colony from the results.


	67. The Liir Alliance, part 10!

The Universal Antigen was the first gift that the Liirian Empire had given to the Protoss Empire and they still had not transported the cure to all their Protoss Planets yet because they are duplicating it for production.

The Zuul Empire didn't know anyone else had the Universal Antigen yet and continued to attack other planets with the Beast Bomb Virus while the Humans and Protoss Forces cured their Colonists one planet at a time.

The Zuul actions only slowed down their enemies while the Universal Antigen cured everyone and forced them to repair the damage done by the Beast Bomb Virus beforehand.

The Zuul Empire had spread thousands of worlds with their young so that after two years the Zuul Empire can triple in size and build enough Teleport Gates to build millions of Mining Cruisers to maintain itself.


	68. The Liir Alliance, part 11!

The Zuul Empire didn't know that Liir Forces had contacted the Protoss Empire yet and the Liir Expedition Forces plan to ambush the Zuul Colonists before they learn about it.

The only good news that the Liir Expedition Forces discovered was that the Zuul Empire was created from a new generation that had never fought the Liirian Empire firsthand before and had to start over with the knowledge left behind by their predecessors.

The Zuul Empire had been hurt by the combined powers of the Zerg Empire and the Protoss Empire so they are falling back to defend themselves from another attack from them.

The Zuul Base they ambushed had Terran Dominion Buildings inside it when the Protoss Zealots overwhelmed the Zuul Firebats defending it and the Liir Colonists hacked into the computers.

The Terran Equipment was useless against the Protoss Zealots charging towards the Zuul Troops and Liir Colonists had levitated several discarded Gauss Rifles from Zuul Corpses and turned them into Air Support Bombardment to the surprise of the Zuul Army.


	69. The Liir Alliance, part 12!

Unit Name: Liir Command Center

Unit Type: Protoss Nexus

Current Actions: Manufacturing Protoss Probes

Several Protoss Pylons are scattered around the Log Cabins while the Protoss Gateway is sending out 50 Protoss Zealots in the first wave against the Zuul Base while another 12 Protoss Zealots are watching more reinforcements run towards their Holding Position outside the Protoss Gateway.

The Liir Commander floated beside the Liir Command Center waiting for the number of Protoss Zealots in the next wave to reach 40 before ordering them to take Defensive Positions hidden around the Log Cabins to ambush any Zuul Troops that decided to attack them from another Zuul Commmand Center while they attacked the other one.


	70. The Liir Alliance, part 13!

Unit Name: Zuul Barracks

Unit Type: Terran Barracks

Current Actions: Sending Zuul Marines armed with Gauss Rifles and the Zuul Marauder Units armed with Chain Guns on each arm against the Protoss Zealots charging at their defenses.

The Liir Colonists had sneaked into one of the Terran Command Center Buildings that the Zuul were using and killed the few Zuul Lords running the Operations Room inside of it with Gauss Rifles fired from the Grapplers of the Liir Environmental Suits keeping the Liir Colonists alive.

Unit Name: Captured Command Center

Unit Type: Terran Command Center

Ownership: Liirian Empire

Current Actions: Downloading Zuul Database to Liir Command Center


	71. The Liir Alliance, part 14!

Unit Name: Zuul Barracks

Unit Type: Terran Barracks

Current Actions: Sending 2 Zuul Ghosts armed with 25mm C-10 Canister Rifles and Zuul Marines armed with Rocket Launchers to defend the Zuul Barracks from the Protoss Zealots

80 Protoss Zealots had stormed the Zuul Buildings and destroyed the Automated Gatling Guns almost immediately and turned on the Zuul Marines armed with both Gauss Rifles and Rocket Launchers bombarding them.

The Liir Colonists panicked when the E-11 Lockdown Rifles of the two Zuul Ghosts disrupted the Oxygen Tanks and Rebreather Systems of the Liir Environmental Suits as the Electromagnetic Pulses caused them to drop out of the sky without being able to move or breath normally.

The Liir Colonists stopped levitating Gauss Rifles telepathically to defend themselves and levitated their Crippled Liir Comrades to flee for their lives from the Lockdown Discharges from the two Zuul Ghost Units blasting them out of the sky while the Protoss Zealots are holding their own!


	72. The Liir Alliance, part 15!

Unit Name: Liir Barracks

Unit Type: Protoss Gateway

Current Actions: Creating Protoss Dragoons for the Protoss Survivors

The Liir Colonists had ordered a full retreat after the two Zuul Ghosts had scared them to death with the Lockdown Discharges that had disabled them and nearly killed many of them when their Rebreather Systems stopped working causing the Oxygen in the Liir Environmental Suits to get very thin for them.

The Captured Terran Command Center was overlooked as the Liir Colonists levitated all the Wounded Protoss Comrades and the Wounded Liir Comrades that they can to escape with before the Zuul Forces overwhelmed them.

The Liir Colonists inside the Captured Terran Command Center escaped in Terran SCV Units heading towards the Liir Command Center before the Zuul Forces can discover them.

The Terran Equipment of the Terran Dominion was nothing new to the Protoss Empire, but to the Liirian Forces of the Liirian Empire everything the Zuul Empire sent at them was new to them and gave the Zuul Empire better Ground Forces to customize the weaponry into more powerful defenses.


	73. The Liir Alliance, part 16!

Unit Name: Liir Command Centers

Unit Types: Terran Command Center and Protoss Nexus

Units Manufactured by them: Terran Space Construction Vehicles called SCV Units and Protoss Probes

The Liir Colonists began construction of the ComSat Station for the Terran Command Center before building Terran Supply Depots and Terran Bunkers to expand themselves with.

The Protoss Probes builds more Protoss Pylons and two Protoss Forge Buildings while the Protoss Zealots enter the Terran Bunkers to examine the inside for themselves out of curiosity.


	74. The Liir Alliance, part 17!

Unit Name: Liir Research Center

Unit Type: Terran Barracks

Since the Terran Infantry Equipment was useless to both the Protoss and Liir Forces that required it to be constructed to get the Terran Bunkers built that they needed, the Liir Colonists decided to turn it into their Research Center to defeat the Zuul Enemies with.

The Protoss Photon Cannons went up around the Protoss Pylons next as the Terran Engineering Bay was built beside them.

The Zuul Firebats were taken by surprise when the Protoss Photon Cannons opened fire on them and the Protoss Dragoons advanced towards them.


	75. The Liir Alliance, part 18!

Unit Name: Liir Research Center

Unit Type: Terran Barracks

Since the Terran Infantry Equipment was useless to both the Protoss and Liir Forces that required it to be constructed to get the Terran Bunkers built that they needed, the Liir Colonists decided to turn it into their Research Center to defeat the Zuul Enemies with.

The Protoss Photon Cannons defends the Liir Compound of new buildings that was developing their own plans to study the Zuul Military Forces for weaknesses!

The Gallery of Food and Drink Dispensers inside the Terran Barracks was the only place to put the Liir Computers to do their Research from, but the Resocialization Chamber and Bunk Room are unexplored areas to the Liir Colonists while the Deployment Room was easy for them to understand.


	76. The Liir Alliance, part 19!

Unit Name: Liir Research Center

Unit Type: Protoss Forge

Current Actions: Researching Upgrades

The Protoss Shield Battery and Protoss Cybernetics Core had been overlooked by the Zuul Marines fighting the Protoss Photon Cannons with their Green Laser Rifles.

The Terran Marine Combat Suits of the Zuul Soldiers marched towards the Protoss Photon Cannons with their Green Laser Rifles bombarding the Protoss Zealots charging at them while more Zuul Firebats are appearing behind them for reinforcements.


	77. The Liir Alliance, part 20!

Unit Name: Zuul Firebats and Zuul Medics

Unit Type: Zuul Reinforcement Forces

Current Actions: Advacing towards the Liir Buildings

The Protoss Zealots had the Zuul Infantry distracted while the Protoss Photon Cannons blasted at them from long range and the Protoss Shield Battery gave the Protoss Zealots the advantage.

Unit Name: Protoss Stone Guardians

Number of Units: 4 Protoss Stone Guardians

Current Actions: Ambushing Zuul Reinforcement Forces from the Protoss Gateways


	78. The Liir Alliance, part 21!

The 4 Protoss Stone Guardians had been sent by the Protoss Empire at the last moment because the Zuul Invaders worried them and the Humans are not doing anything about it!

The Zerg Swarms had turned on the Zuul Threat, but the Protoss Empire didn't trust the new advancements to be tested only against the Zuul Marines that had started to invade them!

At first the Protoss Zealots wondered if the Zuul Invaders was some experimental weapon of the Humans until they saw how fast the Zuul Invasions overwhelmed both the Zerg Forces and their own Protoss Colonies without being stopped! That alone showed just how powerful the Zuul Forces really are and why the new Technological Developments that came with the Zuul Starships can't have come from the Humans they suspected earlier because the Humans are more clueless how to defend themselves than the Protoss Empire expected them to be!

The Zerg Cerebrates had returned to created a new Zerg Overmind to replace the one destroyed by the Protoss Empire last time and the Zuul Invaders had no idea what was going to happen afterwards!


	79. Zerg Infestations, part 5!

The two Zerg Leviathans had attacked the nearest Zuul Planet to get their revenge for the destruction caused by the Zuul Invasion to the Zerg Swarms!

Several Zerg Brood Lords and Zerg Mutalisks had been spawned by the two Zerg Leviathans to help defend themselves with while they charged towards the Orbital Defense Satellites that surround their Planetary Target.

The Zuul Cruisers had bombarded the Zerg Forces with Fusion Torpedoe Launchers and X-Ray Lasers while the huge Zerg Leviathans had escaped unharmed towards the Orbital Defense Satellites to continue spawning reinforcements for themselves.

Several new Zerg Brood Lords and Zerg Mutalisks replaced the fallen units as the numbers cumulated into gruesome results that quickly converged on the unprepared Zuul Starships.

The Zerg Broodling Spores are drifting all over the Zuul Starships waiting to fertilize any organic matter they find while eating through the armored hulls to search for what they needed inside of them.

As the Zuul Crew tried to repair their starships, the Zerg Broodings began to Spawn themselves from the carrion that the Zuul Soldiers normally feed from to cause chaos once the Zuul Troops retaliated instead of resuming repairs in the middle of the Space Battle happening outside.


	80. Zerg Infestations, part 6!

The two Zerg Leviathans had trashed the Orbital Defense Satellites guarding the Zuul Planet and landed themselves in the most secluded areas untouched by the Zuul Industrial Centers to Deploy their Zerg Drones at before sending 50 Zerg Pygalisks out into the environment to scout around for them.

The Zerg Hatcheries began expanding themselves around the two Zerg Leviathans that sent a new group of 10 Zerg Overlords to help maintain control of the Zerg Spore Cannons being placed in defensive positions nearby the Zerg Leviathan on the left while the Zerg Leviathan on the right is sending out 334 Zerglings to defend itself with.

The Zerg Hatcheries had been built in the center with the two Zerg Leviathans standing on the sides like huge living mountains watching for enemy movements while the Zerg Drones searched for Vespene Geysers to construct the Zerg Extractors on to build the four Zerg Spawning Pools to increase their numbers with!

16 Zerg Hatcheries had been constructed to search for Mineral Fields and Vespene Geysers after the two Zerg Leviathans had sent out 200 Zerg Drones to build the Zerg Spore Cannons everywhere around themselves thinking that they might buy the Zerg Swarms the time they needed to prepare their assault on the nearest Zuul Population Centers that they can find before they are overwhelmed by the Zuul Counteroffensive!


	81. The Zuul Empire begins, part 6!

Unit Name: Zuul Hellion Patrol Unit

Unit Type: Tarren Hellion

Armament: Infernal Flamethrower

Number of Units: 5 Zuul Hellion Units used by Zuul Marines

Current Actions: Patrolling Zuul Territory for Zerg Intrusions

The Zuul Pilots watched their Radar Maps for anything that showed larger threats than the Zergling Concentrations that the Zuul Marines had started hunting for food successfully for the past two weeks without problems.

Unit Name: Zuul Carrion Farm

Unit Type: Food Production Center

Current Actions: Collecting Zerg Corpses from Zuul Marines

The Zuul Marines had taken up hunting the Zerg Units after it became clear that their Zerg Hives had been destroyed causing the Zerg Debris to be harvested immediately before the local Wildlife started eating it for themselves like everyone else encouraged by leaving the Zerg Carrion behind and building their own Armies to explore the new environments with instead.


	82. The Zuul Empire begins, part 7!

Unit Name: Zuul Carrion Farm

Unit Type: Food Production Center

Current Actions: Collecting Zerg Corpses from Zuul Marines

The Zuul Marines had taken up hunting the Zerg Units after it became clear that their Zerg Hives had been destroyed causing the Zerg Debris to be harvested immediately before the local Wildlife started eating it for themselves like everyone else encouraged by leaving the Zerg Carrion behind and building their own Armies to explore the new environments with instead.

The Humans and Protoss Zealots didn't care about the Zerg Carrion caused by the exploded Zerg Buildings when the Bengalaas Tigers and Lyotes will devour it as soon as they are exported onto the Planet to clean up after the battle for them.

The simple fact that the Zuul Species was Carrion Eaters was unknown to the Protoss Empire, but the Zerg Empire and the Humans had discovered it before backing off from the dangerous Zuul Empire defeating them already!


	83. The Zuul Empire begins, part 8!

Unit Name:Zuul Battle Tank

Unit Typle: Redesigned Mark IX Amphibious Tank

Armament: X-Ray Laser Cannons

The Amphibious Tanks are big Combat Tanks with Laser Cannon Turrets controlled by Zuul Gunners that had been taken from the British Warfare Vehicles used by the Sol Forces when they went to the History Books for new Equipment Ideas because unlike other Species, Humans sometimes used Ground Troops to subjugate their own lost Human Colonies called the Frontier Alliance.

The Frontier Alliance wanted to start their own Human Government away from the Sol Force's Military Government.

The Zuul Research into Dimensional Exploration would endanger thousands of Milky Way Galaxies if the Zuul Empire invaded them in the future!


	84. The Frontier Alliance, part 1!

The Artificial Wormhole Generator was the first thing the Frontier Alliance bought from the Zuul Republic as they left their own dimension behind to find the missing Liir Fleets in the Starcraft Universe.

The 2 Protoss Motherships watched as the Human Colonizer Ships exit the green wormhole and vanished using their Node Drives to begin their search for the Liir Starships.

Unit Name: Frontier Alliance Fleet

Unit Types: Human Tankers and Human Colonizers

Armament: Red Lasers and Gauss Cannons

Current Actions: Searching for the Liir Forces and new planets to colonize


	85. The Zuul Empire begins, part 9!

Weapon Type: Zerg Infestation Virus

Purpose: Infusion of capablities from other species into Zerg Hierarchy

Current Changes Done: Intellectual Capabilities of Humans integrated into Zerg Group Consciousness

Results: Infested Humans are researching and fighting at their normal skills without any memories of what they had been beforehand

Unit Name: Infested Human Commander

Location: Infested Terran Command Center, Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Infested Ion Cannons firing on Orbital Zuul Starships


	86. Zerg Infestations, part 7!

Unit Name: Infested Human Commander

Location: Infested Terran Command Center, Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Infested Ion Cannons firing on Orbital Zuul Starships

"Incoming Telepathical Transmission." The Computer reported.

"Cerebrate Overseer, the swarm has traced the Zuul Goliath Units heading your way! Zerg Ultralisks are being overwhelmed in defense of the last three Zerg Hives left on the planet! Prepare yourself!" One of the Zerg Overlords stated telepathically before it was destroyed by the Zuul Forces.

Infested Terran Mortar Teams had fired several Mortar Strikes into the Zuul Goliath Units hopeful that it would slow them down while some plan was developed to retake the Planet Sorona for the Zerg Empire.

"Zuul Species unable to be infested by Zerg Virus!" Infested Terran Ghost reports frustratedly.

"Zerg Infestation Virus had no effect on the Zuul Marines at all!" The Infested Terran Ghost continued telepathically while putting away the Tranquilizer Rifle that the Zerg Virus had been fired from and loaded some Lockdown Shells to fire at the Zuul Goliath Units instead.


	87. Zerg Infestations, part 8!

Unit Name: Infested Terran Commander

Location: Infested Terran Command Center, Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Ordering more Zerg Hydralisks to be spawned

"Research Zerg Larva DNA so we can create them from the Infested Terran Command Center and save ourselves some time making Zerg Structures!" The Infested Terran Commander orders quickly as the Zuul forces overwhelm all the other Zerg Footholds on the Planet Sorona!

Luckily the Infested Terran Ion Cannons was the Zuul Marines first target and the Infested Terran Command Center had been ignored as it lifted off the ground to escape away from them.


	88. Zerg Infestations, part 9!

Unit Name: Infested Terran Commander

Location: Infested Terran Command Center, Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Researching Zerg Larva DNA

The Infested Terran Command Center continued to float slowly away from the Zuul Marines charging towards the area by the thousands.

"I think they are ignoring us for intimidation." One of the Infested Terran Marines stated from inside the Infested Terran Command Center annoyedly.

45 Infested Terran Marines plus the Infested Terran Commander fly the Infested Terran Command Center annoyedly floating away from thousands of Zuul Marines watching their movements.

Unit Name: Infested Terran Command Center

Unit Options

1. Spawn Zerg Larva to create more Infested Terran Colonists

2. Manufacture Terran SCV Unit to be Infested with Zerg DNA


	89. Zerg Infestations, part 10!

Unit Name: Infested Terran Command Center

Location: Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Escaping Zuul Forces

"Accessing Radar Map." The Computer says as the Radar Map displaced several green dots moving behind them that can only be the Zuul Forces following them.

Unit Name: Infested Terran Doberman Pinscher

Unit Role: Infested Terran Guard Dog

Number of Infested Units in range: 14

Current Actions: Joining the Zerg Group Consciousness

Several Doberman Pinschers infused with Zerg DNA are waking up from the Zerg Infestation Virus confusedly waiting for new orders.

The Terran Marines advanced on the Automated Chain Gun Platforms around the Zuul Buildings hopeful that something will go right after all their Guard Dogs started transforming and fell asleep in large numbers because of some Infested Terran Ghosts using Tranquilizer Rifles on them.

Unit Name: Infested Terran Command Center

Unit Options

1. Spawn Zerg Larva to create more Infested Terran Colonists

2. Manufacture Terran SCV Unit to be Infested with Zerg DNA


	90. Zerg Infestations, part 11!

Unit Name: Infested Terran Ghost

Location: Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Testing the Zerg Infestation Virus

After the Zuul Marines overwhelmed the Infested Terran Ion Cannons, the 2 Infested Terran Ghost Units cloaked themselves and ran for their lives.

The Terran Dropships had landed while the Zuul Starships had been attacked around the Planet Sorona by the Infested Terran Ion Cannons that the Zerg Empire built and the Terran Doberman Pinschers had unloaded with the Terran Marines.

The 2 Infested Terran Ghost Units found large objects to hide behind and uncloaked themselves together.

Because their Tranquilizer Rifles had Sedatives mixed into the Zerg Infestation Virus, none of the enemy noticed what was going on when the two Infested Terran Ghost Units started playing Snipers on their Doberman Pinschers right away, but they did notice the Tranquilizer Darts firing at them even if they had no clue what would happen to their Guard Dogs later on because of them!

The Terran Marines had returned fire and the 2 Infested Terran Ghost Units found large objects to hide behind again as the enemies advanced on them.

Unit Name: Infested Terran Doberman Pinscher

Unit Role: Infested Terran Guard Dog

Number of Infested Units in range: 22

Current Actions: Joining the Zerg Group Consciousness

Several Doberman Pinschers infused with Zerg DNA are waking up from the Zerg Infestation Virus confusedly waiting for new orders.

The Terran Marines advanced on the Automated Chain Gun Platforms around the Zuul Buildings hopeful that something will go right after all their Guard Dogs started transforming and fell asleep in large numbers because of some Infested Terran Ghosts using Tranquilizer Rifles on them.

Unit Name: Infested Terran Command Center

Unit Options

1. Spawn Zerg Larva to create more Infested Terran Colonists

2. Manufacture Terran SCV Unit to be Infested with Zerg DNA

Current Actions: Spawning Zerg Larva to create more Infested Terran Colonists


	91. The Frontier Alliance, part 2!

Unit Name: Terran Dropships

Location: Planet Sorona

Current Actions: Attacking the Zuul Forces

The Kel-Morian Combine had sneaked four Terran Dropships full of Cloned Doberman Pinschers and their best Terran Marines onto the Planet Sorona to test how powerful the Zuul Forces are for themselves.

The Kel-Morian Combine had lost contact with the Terran Dominion and wanted to get their hands on the Zuul Technology while they began mining the Planet Sorona, but both the Zuul Empire and the Zerg Empire wanted to keep control of the Planet Sorona for their own Testing Grounds against each other.

The Terran DNA Archives had recorded everything in the Planet Earth's Ecosystem to duplicate it for new colonies after the Hivers attacked them and the Node Drive had been first used to explore the Milky Way Galaxy while years later that Computer Information had been downloaded by the Zuul Empire when they steal the Derelict Starships from the Hivers themselves!

Unit Name: Zuul Cloning Center

Current Actions: Cloning Wild Dinofelis

The Wild Dinofelis was a large prehistoric cat that normally hunts Mastodans and the Zuul Forces had sent it against the Zerglings that never saw it coming while all the wildlife on the Planet Sorona was doomed because of it!


	92. The Frontier Alliance, part 3!

Unit Name: Terran Dinofelis

Location: Planet Sorona

Number of Units: 2

Current Actions: Attacking the Terran Forces

The Wild Dinofelis was a large prehistoric cat that normally hunts Mastodans and the Zuul Forces had sent it against their enemies that never saw it coming while all the wildlife on the Planet Sorona was doomed because of it!

Any Terran Marines or Wild Animals on the Planet Sorona was doomed if they ran into the Dinofelis because large prehistorical hunters needed huge amounts of food to keep their hunger in check.

The 2 Adolescent Dinofelis had been put into large metal crates after the Sleeping Gas was used on them and they opened the Metal Crates while the Terran Dropships had landed near the enemy for the 2 Adolescent Dinofelis to wake up on their own.

The Frontier Alliance had finally found one of the Liir Tankers and contacted them to learn what was going on while the Protoss Empire built their own Teleport Gates to defend their Solar Systems with against the Zuul Empire.


	93. The Frontier Alliance, part 4!

The Infested Terran Doberman Pinschers became easy prey for the Wild Dinofelis as it stalked across the Planet Sorona ambushing Terran Marines for food.

The Infested Terran Command Center had started Spawning Zerg Drones to build Zerg Hatcheries around it before the Zuul Forces decided to do more than spy on them.

The Infested Terran Marines are even more confused when the Zuul Forces retreated away from them quickly instead of overwhelming them.

The two Wild Dinofelis charging towards their Zerg Drones soon made the answer very obvious to them all!

"Battle Stations, everyone back inside the Infested Terran Command Center now!" The Infested Terran Commander orders in alarm as he saw the prehistoric cats advancing on them all.


	94. The Frontier Alliance, part 5!

The Zerg Drones burrowed underground panickingly as the Infested Terran Marines fired ineffectively at the two prehistoric cats that they are trying to escape from until they can ran into the Infested Terran Command Center and have locked themselves inside in their terror.

The Wild Dinofelis would be the perfect target for the Zerg Infestation Virus, but trying to tranquilize it without being eaten would be very hard to do!

What the Zerg Empire didn't realize was that the Zerg Infestation Virus had started working on the Zuul Marines their Infested Terran Ghosts had infected earlier and it was just taking longer to happen than with the Humans.

Unit Type: Infested Zuul Marine

Armament: Gauss Rifle

Current Status: Returning fire on Zuul Marines

The Zuul Empire had never seen their own species transformed into living weapons against them before and had cloned the two Wild Dinofelis Hunters to destroy the unknown threat immediately.


	95. The Frontier Alliance, part 6!

Unit Name: Zuul Cloning Center

Current Actions: Cloning Ancient Bison Herds and Long-Horned Bison Herds to feed the Dinofelis Hunters

The Liir Cruisers appearing in orbit of the Planet Sorona began their Orbital Bombardment as the Zuul Ion Cannons sent Ionized Energy Beams at the attacking Liir Starships and the Protoss Shuttles sneak towards the surface in the confusion.

The Mixture of Ancient Bison Herds and Long-Horned Bison Herds dispersed into grazing near the Zuul Compounds with thousands of Zuul Marines hungrily watching their movements.


	96. The Frontier Alliance, part 7!

After several days of hunting Zerglings and Terran Marines, the two Dinofelis Hunters are overjoyed to see the larger Ancient Bison Herds grazing in huge numbers.

The Kel-Morian Combine had all their Terran Marines put into Terran Goliath Units and Terran Siege Tanks after the Dinofelis Animals started ambushing their infantry patrols.

The Big Bison Herds being hunted by the Dinofelis Animals had relaxed the Kel-Morian Combine some, but the Zerglings returning to explore the area nearby made them uneasy again.

The Frontier Alliance Humans exit out of the Protoss Shuttles with the Protoss Probes and Protoss Zealots to notice the Terraforming Bacteria working with the Elemental Nanites to transform the Planet Sorona into new grassland environments for the Bison Herds.


	97. The Frontier Alliance, part 8!

The Zuul Colonists on the Planet Sorona had the Ancient Bison Herds growing in numbers to feed themselves after the Terran Forces left and the Zerg Hives had all been confirmed wiped out for them to start testing their Hunting Skills against bigger carnivores to see who was the best competition to learn from.

The Zuul Forces are not dumb enough to think that there is nothing new to learn from the Planetary History of their enemies.

Years of fighting the Humans had taught the Zuul Armada to never underestimate them when the Sol Force Starships had dropped Cloned Allosaurus Eggs inside of Metal Animal Pet Crates by parachutes from Human Assault Shuttles making strafing runs on Zuul Planets before crashing or returning to their own Carrier Ships in orbit during past conflicts.

The Zuul People had learned quickly that Humans would do anything to save themselves from being wiped out and Cloning Prehistoric Killers to do their fighting for them had only been the start of the Human Plans to disrupt their Planetary Environments.

Artificial Intelligence Controlled M48 Patton Tanks are rebuilt from Vietnam War Schematics forgotten by the Human Civilian Populations with new Computer Technology integrated into the parachute attacks on the Zuul Planets from Human Assault Shuttles making strafing runs on them.


	98. The Frontier Alliance, part 9!

The Cloned Allosaurus Eggs inside of the Metal Animal Pet Crates had hatched to quickly caused problems for the Zuul Planets as their food supplies and even the Zuul Children themselves became targets for the Baby Allosaurus Populations appearing around the Zuul Cities.

Other Parachuted Supply Crates had Automated Combat Tanks and even Medical Supplies for Human Soldiers left behind from Crashed Human Assault Shuttles that are still fighting the Zuul Troops on foot.

The Frontier Alliance Humans had sided with the Protoss Empire because the Liir Commanders told them that they had to prove their loyalty before they can join the Liir Citizenship on the Liir Planets.

The Zuul Empire had defeated the Allosaurus Problems and rebuilt their populations slowly repairing the damages done because of it during their last wars with the Humans.

The Zuul Lords read about the Allosaurus Problems caused in their past by the Humans beforehand and continued to clone the Ancient Bison Herds thinking how long it would take any Prehistoric Killers to be distracted by them.


	99. The Frontier Alliance, part 10!

The Frontier Alliance Humans at the new Protoss Gateway and Protoss Pylons transported onto the Planet Sorona are all staring at their Molecular Scanners in puzzlement after they noticed the Huge Bisons grazing towards them.

The Protoss Zealots are also watching the Grazing Bison Herds as they tried to decide if they are threats to them or not while the Grazing Bison Herds ignored them.

The Infested Terran Command Center was the only Zerg Headquarters left as the 4 Zerg Hatcheries protected it from all four sides and builds Zerg Spawning Pools to explore the environment with again.

The Protoss and the Zerg Outposts on the Planet Sorona quicky located each other telepathically to avoid each other as the bigger threat of the Zuul Forces loomed over both of them.


	100. The Frontier Alliance, part 11!

The Protoss Zealots had not seen anything bigger than some Zerglings testing the area near the Big Bison Herds for hidden dangers and they decided to wait while they are still building their structures to explore the unknown environment for themselves.

Protoss Inventory: 1 Protoss Nexus, 7 Protoss Pylons, 1 Protoss Gateway and 1 Protoss Forge.

Mission Objectives:

1. Locate Vespene Geyser to place the Protoss Assimilator.

2. Have Protoss Probes warp the Terran Command Center from the Liirian Empire for the Frontier Alliance Humans to build their own Defensive Structures from.


	101. The Frontier Alliance, part 12!

Zerg Inventory: 4 Zerg Hatcheries, 1 Infested Terran Command Center, 5 Zerg Spawning Pools,

2 Zerg Baneling Nests, Several Zergling Patrols, 14 Zerg Sunken Colonies, 2 Infested Terran Supply Depots,

2 Zerg Hydralisk Dens, 2 Zerg Evolution Chambers, 12 Zerg Spore Colonies, 12 Zerg Virophages

The Infested Terran Commander stared at his growing Zerg Inventory of new structures while he decides what to do about the Ancient Bison Herds.

The Sedatives mixed into the Zerg Infestation Virus Loaded Tranquilizer Rifles had been doubled, but the Ancient Bison Herds are more useful at stampeding the Zuul Marines to death than exploring the area blindly transmitting visual information telepathically to the Infested Terran Command Center like all the other Zerg Units are doing to find the Zuul Buildings.


	102. The Frontier Alliance, part 13!

The Protoss Zealots began searching for the Vespene Geyser they needed for the Protoss Assimilator to start collecting the Vespene Gas from while the Protoss Probes warp the Terran Command Center to the Planet Sorona.

The Terran Command Center warps onto the Planet Sorona and the Liir Colonists exit the building to show the Frontier Alliance Humans how the Terran SCV Units work.

The Terran Supply Depots and Terran Barracks are built by the Frontier Alliance Humans as the Liir Colonists teach them how to use the new Terran Technology from the Starcraft Universe for themselves.

Liir Colonists and their Human Followers began Working the Terran SCV Units together to mine resources they will be needing while the Terran Barracks began training the Humans in Firebat Equipment since they already know all about Gauss Rifles.


	103. The Frontier Alliance, part 14!

The Zuul Lords watched both the Zerg Forces and the Protoss Forces collect resources for themselves while avoiding each other in puzzlement.

The Fodder Troughes of Fish Meal and Compound Feed inside the Zuul Cloning Center are the first thing that the Cloned Animals saw after they wake up from their Sedation.

The Animals are Cloned Adolescents that are sedated automatically while new food is placed for them next to their water and everyone runs into the Jungle Enclosure that holds the two Stage Lifts used for transporting Pigs or Goats to feed them from the Escape Tunnels.


	104. The Frontier Alliance, part 15!

The Zuul Lords used the Fodder Troughes of Fish Meal and Compound Feed inside of their own Zuul Cloning Center to Clone Pigs first, before transporting them with the Stage Lifts into their Escape Tunnels for feeding the Wild Dinofelis they cloned afterwards.

The Animal Holding Pens are build for the Livestock used to feed the Cloned Carnivores that the Zuul Forces turn against their enemies to buy themselves time to overwhelm them afterwards like they did to the Humans.

The Protoss Zealots had searched the area around the Bison Herds and found large numbers of Blue Crystal Minerals for their Protoss Probes to collect for them.

The Terran SCV Units from the Liirian Empire soon joined the Crystal Harvesting beside the Protoss Probes within hours of it being discovered.


	105. The Frontier Alliance, part 16!

The Vulture Hover Bikes of the Frontier Alliance Humans begin their Defensive Formations beside the Protoss Zealots probing the area for them.

The Zerg Forces have sent 4 Infested Terran Goliath Units to hunt the Bison Herds for food while the Protoss Zealots watched it happen curiously.

The Bison Herds fled as the 4 Infested Terran Goliath Units opened fire on them and the next wave of Zerg Drones gathers the Dead Bison Parts for themselves to transport back to the Zerg Hives to feed their Zerglings with.

The Protoss Zealot Commander frowned as the Zerglings charged after the Bigger Bison Herds with the rest of his Protoss Zealots running for cover in all directions away from the Zerg Ambush coming their way.


	106. The Frontier Alliance, part 17!

The Zerg Forces have charged after the Bigger Bison Herds for food while the Protoss Forces are scattering to get out of their way.

The Zuul Lords smirked as their plan to turn the Wild Dinofelis Hunters and the Zerg Forces against each other started working before their eyes from their Spy Satellites watching the whole thing happening.

The 4 Infested Terran Goliath Units began Suppressive Fire on the Wild Dinofelis Hunters as the Zerglings escaped back towards the Zerg Hives with the Zerg Drones.


	107. The Frontier Alliance, part 18!

The Zerg Forces changed tactics by sending both Infested Terran Marines and the Infested Terran Medics after the Wild Dinofelis Hunters along side their Zerglings.

The Dinofelis Hunters keeps ambushing them with Claws and Fangs trashing everything in sight before vanishing afterwards.

The Zuul Forces have sent two Terran Marauder Units armed with Automatic Twin Laser Cannons firing both Red Lasers and Green Lasers together into the Bison Herds.

The Bison Stampede gave the Dinofelis Hunters all the confusion they needed to escape while the two Zuul Marauder Units advanced on the Zerg Marines firing blindly into the stampede.


	108. The Frontier Alliance, part 19!

The two Zuul Marauder Units are quickly overwhelmed by the Zerglings while chasing the Infested Terrans into the Zerg Ambush waiting for them.

Several Zerglings and Infested Terran Marines Burrow out of the ground to swarm the two Zuul Units from all sides during the Bison Stampede causing explosions to scare the Large Bison Herds even more.

The Protoss Zealots return to their Command Post quickly trying to avoid the Outraged Zerglings converging everywhere around the Dead Zuul Units searching for enemies to take revenge on.


	109. Zerg Infestations, part 12!

The Zerglings ravenously attacked the Bison Stampede while the Protoss Forces watched fearfully as the massacre occurred between the only path towards the Zuul Command Center and the Protoss Gateways.

The Infested Terran Goliath Units charged towards the Zuul Gatling Cannons Defending the area hopeful to cause enough damage to disrupt their Defense Grid for the Zerglings to go unnoticed behind them.

The Automated Gatling Cannons are destroyed, but the Infested Terran Pilots need to abandon their Terran Goliath Units afterwards armed with only P-38 Pistols to defend themselves with.

The Infested Terran Medics and Zerglings hold position as the Infested Terran Pilots run towards them reporting the destruction they caused behind them before the Zuul Tanks appeared targeting Laser Cannons at them.


	110. The Frontier Alliance, part 20!

The Protoss Zealots stared in disbelief at the Armored Tanks chasing the Zerg Forces towards them with Laser Cannons bombarding everything in sight around them before charging in terror at the threat coming after them.

The Terran Marines and Terran Firebats of the Frontier Alliance advanced beside their Terran Medics and Protoss Zealots fighting along side them.

The Zerglings ran past the Protoss Zealots while the Infested Terran Marines Burrow underground with many of the other Panicking Zerg Units to avoiding the Armored Tanks chasing them.

The sight of the Protoss Zealots converging on them while the Zuul Tanks are closing on them forces many of the Zerg Forces to Burrow underground also before the Protoss Forces attacked the Zuul Tanks.


	111. The Liir Alliance, part 22!

The Sight of the Zerg Forces vanishing underground confused the Zuul Tanks at first, but the Mixture of Terran and Protoss Infantry Troops attacking them distracted them long enough to drive over the Burrowed Zerg Forces while the large numbers of Protoss Zealots converged on them!

The Terran Marines provided Suppressing Fire while the Protoss Zealots and Terran Firebats charged with the Terran Medics healing their wounded for them.

The Zuul Tanks had the advantages of size and weaponry, but the Protoss Zealots are slashing apart their movements for the Terran Marines to throw Hand Grenades at the Zuul Tanks afterwards.

The Frontier Alliance Humans had the added advantages of knowing about Earth Technology that other Starcraft Humans have forgotten about and also had access to Liir Technology to learn more in the future.

Unit Type:Frontier Alliance Prototype Tanker

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Fire Control Section

Engine Section: Fusion Improved Stutter-Warp Section

Armament: UV Lasers


	112. The Zuul Empire begins, part 10!

The first starship built by the Frontier Alliance Humans was the Prototype Tanker with Stutter-Warp Engines used by the Humans against the Zuul Armada fighting the Protoss Empire.

Unit Type:Frontier Alliance Prototype Tanker

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Fire Control Section

Engine Section: Fusion Improved Stutter-Warp Section

Armament: UV Lasers

Primary Propulsion System: Liirian Stutter-Warp Engines

Secondary Propulsion Systems: Chemical Rockets and Nod Drive Engines

The Combinations of the Liirian Stutter-Warp Engines and the Nod Drive Engines working together had never been seen by the Zuul Forces beforehand.

In their own universe the Suul'ka Horde are returning and the Starcraft Universe is forgotten by everyone fighting the shared threat, causing the Zuul Rebels to be forgotten also in the aftermath!


	113. The Zuul Empire begins, part 11!

The Bloodweaver Clone of the Suul'ka called to his children as the 4 Xel'Naga Worldships followed behind it in their own Defensive Formations.

The Bloodweaver foresaw that the Morrigi would return even if the rest of the Liir Rebellion against the new Suul'ka Empire didn't find them right away, so he created the Zuul to delay the inevitable counterattack and began Researching Interdimensional Transportation to hide himself.

The Xel'Naga Worldships had just been attacked by the Zerg Swarms when the Bloodweaver appeared in the middle of the fighting outragedly defending itself with his Zuul Followers.

Only a handful of Xel'Naga Worldships escaped the Zerg Swarms while the Bloodweaver himself returned later to discover what the Zerg Overmind was and how it incorporated the genetic memories of the Xel'Naga Corpses into itself.

Curiously hearing the Zerg Overmind recall the genetic memories of the Xel'Naga inside his own mind caused the Bloodweaver to travel towards the Xel'Naga Homeworld to offer his help protecting them from the Zerg Swarms.


	114. The Zuul Empire begins, part 12!

The Bloodweaver Cloned himself to created a new Suul'ka Empire of Liir Slaves and Zuul Followers to start over with.

The Protoss and the Zerg went to war against each other as new Liir Rebellions began near the Xel'Naga Space.

The Wanderers of Gray Liir Starships fled the Bloodweaver that created them to conquer the Starcraft Universe for themselves in their blind quest to steal new technology for themselves.

The Suul'ka Empire itself continued after the Wanderers left and the new generations of Fanatical Liirian Supporters prepared the Zuul Slavers to invade the Protoss Empire before the Zerg Queen of Blades appeared.

Samir Duran was the Xel'Naga Spy chosen to prepare the way for the Xel'Naga's Return, but with the new Zuul Weapons and the Liir Rebellion appearing days after Bloodweaver returned home to his own dimension, Xel'Naga History was changing because of it.

Bloodweaver's Technology allowed his followers to travel across the Dimensional Timelines into any year on each side of the Milky Way Galaxies, but only the Xel'Naga themselves understand how it worked.

This allowed the Xel'Naga Overseers to Train Humans and Protoss Worshippers to build their Research Centers in the past without risking themselves to danger beforehand.


	115. The Zuul Empire begins, part 13!

The Young Suul'ka Swimmers are overjoyed to learn of the new Zuul Colonies appearing near the Protoss Empire and send their own Zuul Armies to contact them because of the Liir Rebellion fighting against their goals.

The new generations of Suul'ka Wardens are growing into their Black Tentacles while the Bloodweaver Clone is training them to protect their younger followers of Zuul Slavers and Liir Commanders starting to work together.

The Suul'ka Empire of Liir Starships and Zuul Starships had never seen the technologies of the other Sword of the Stars Empires beforehand, making the Hiver Teleport Gates something new to them when the Zuul Newborns returned to them.

The Protoss Empire and the Zerg Empire are both caught unprepared for the Zuul Invasions before the Rogue Zerg Swarms attacked both sides in the aftermath.


	116. The Zuul Empire begins, part 14!

The Planet Sorona was hit by the Rogue Zerg Swarms as the Zuul Command Center started panicking in their confusion.

Thousands of Zerglings and Zerg Lurkers landed all over the planet surface as new Zerg Overlords converged towards the Protoss Zealots battling the Zuul Combat Tanks.

Chaos hits within hours as the Zuul Vehicles are overwhelmed and the Terran Frontier Armies retreat from the Zerg Swarms fighting the Zerg Hives already fighting against the Zuul Forces beforehand.


	117. The Zuul Empire begins, part 15!

"Cerebrate Auza, Report!" Samir Duran orders telepathically.

"Protoss and Zerg Alliance Forces engaged. Zuul Vehicles destroyed. Establishing Battle Group Formations." Cerebrate Auza reports back while the Frontier Alliance Humans throw Hand Grenades into their numbers panickingly.

"Humans Located. Firebat Units and Marines. They are fighting with the Protoss Zealots." Zerg Overlord 14 reports worriedly flying above the Zerglings biting and clawing at the enemies.

"The Humans are burning the Environment around them... the trees are on fire... **The Burning Trees are falling on our Zerglings!" **Zerg Overlord 14 reports panickingly.


	118. The Zuul Empire begins, part 16!

"Cerebrate Auza, Return to the Zerg Hives now!" Samir Duran orders telepathically.

"Orders Confirmed! All Forces are to return to the Zerg Hives for new instructions." Cerebrate Auza stated before relaying the orders to the Zerg Overlords controlling the Zerg Swarms and waiting for compliance to happen.

The Zuul Command Centers watched as the **Unknown Zerg Swarms** retreated and the **Forest Fire** came after them instead to burn them alive.

**"Water! WE NEED WATER TO STOP THE FOREST FIRE!" The Zuul Lords screamed at each other in alarm.**


	119. The Zuul Empire begins, part 17!

William Midgard was a Historian and an expert of mythology that didn't help him when the Frontier Alliance was running from both the Hivers, the Zuul Slavers and the Sol Force Government.

But after the Liir Forces introduced the Protoss Empire to the Frontier Alliance Humans, William Midgard started sharing their Human History with the Protoss Zealots fighting beside them before they told him about the Xel'Naga and the Zerg that they created after making the Protoss Empire beforehand.

The Xel'Naga are the Gods of both the Zerg and the Protoss Governments.

William Midgard frowned as the imprecations of one interstellar empire making the two most powerful interstellar empires and vanishing into thin air hits home.

The Xel'Naga Worldships came from outside the Milky Way Galaxy and will return to learn about the Zerg and the Protoss Governments later on.


	120. The Zuul Empire begins, part 18!

The Dark Voice of the Forgotten Plans of the Xel'Naga Empire fears the Liir Civil War coming to disrupt everything.

Gray Claws Closed into Fists as the Red Eyes Glared across the stars in outrage.

Samir Duran watched the large Xel'Naga Warrior Insect Fold Wings behind his back and flex the muscles of Gray Skin into Martial Arts Training Tactics before his eyes.

"I'll check on the Ground Troops while you practice your Martial Arts." The Infested Samir Duran says worriedly wondering what the Zuul Command Centers on the Planet Sorona are doing while he took his eyes off their actions.


	121. The Zuul Empire begins, part 19!

The Zuul Command Centers are fighting the **Forest Fire** endangering their lives while the Protoss Judicators working beside the Liirian Empire watched carefully at every Zuul movement for signs of another hit and run tactic being used against them.

"Judicator, the Protoss Empire is under attack by Zerg Hybrids of our own DNA!" The news reports from the nearby fleets of Protoss Motherships coming to save them.

Hybrid Destroyers and Hybrid Reavers charged into battle beside normal Zerg Swarms converging on several Protoss Planets that have no warning what was happening until it was too late!

The Liir Destroyer Class Starships turned towards the Protoss Empire mustering Tankers and Armor Class Patriotism to throw against the new enemies.

Unit Type: Liir Fleet

Mission Sections: Tanker and Armor

Command Section: Hammerhead

Engine Section: Fusion Improved Stutter-Warp

Armament: Green Lasers, Reflective Coating, Gauss Cannons and Gauss Point Defense


	122. The Zuul Empire begins, part 20!

The Protoss Motherships are outnumbered by the Hybrid Destroyers leading the Zerg Swarms against them, but all the fleets of Liir Starships had the advantage of being able to shoot down the Terran Dropships that the Hybrid Destroyers are using when they got to the Protoss Planets.

The Problem was the Liir Crews can't leave their Starships without entering the Orbital Foundries to transport themselves onto their Colony Planets or use their own Escape Pods to abandon their Starships for scavengers to find afterwards.

The Terran Dominion Humans and the other Human Factions wandering around made the Liir Armada nervous enough to avoid leaving their Derelict Starships for them to discover.

The Humans scared them more than the Protoss Empire did because the Zuul Slavers made them desperate enough to do anything to save themselves while the Protoss Empire are holding their own against the Zuul Invaders.

The New Zerg Empire was being run by Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan under Liirian Protection so the Frontier Alliance Humans can hide them if they needed to ensure their cooperation.


	123. Zerg Infestations, part 13!

The Liir Way Stations had been built everywhere inside several Solar Systems near the Planet Sorona waiting for the chance to expand towards the Protoss Empire to blockade their planets against the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids invading them with the Stolen Human Dropships and A-17 Wraith Fighters.

The Zerg Hives spawned the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids against the Protoss Empire as the Liir Fleets came to join forces with the Protoss Starships defending their planets.

{Note that Technology from the Sword of the Stars 2 Game is being developed by both the Liir and the Zuul against each other inside the Starcraft Universe for anyone asking what is going on!}

The United Earth Directorate had sent more Behemoth Battlecruisers lead by Admiral Theodora West with several fighters and Human Dropships following beside them.

The Silicoid Infestations causing harassments to Human Starships inside the Koprulu Sector are the first things the United Earth Directorate Forces run into before the Terran Dominion Forces enter the battle in the confusion.

The United Earth Directorate Forces retreat and land themselves on the first Habitable Planet they find to make repairs on the surface.


	124. Zerg Infestations, part 14!

The Liir Way Stations had no clue who the United Earth Directorate Forces are when they showed up inside the Koprulu Sector near their Trade Routes, but the Zuul Tankers had regrouped themselves away from the Protoss Empire to refuel their mining of resources to support their new colonies.

The Zerg Hybrids are regrouping their Space Forces away from the Protoss Empire to quicky create new colonies while they are chased away by the Liir Starships.

The Protoss Empire had their hands full fighting the Zerg Hybrids when the United Earth Directorate Forces started colonizing new worlds for themselves.

The New Behemoth Battlecruisers had Node Drives added to them making the Terran Dominion Forces have large circles in the back of their Biggest Starships when the United Earth Directorate Forces saw them fighting along side them against the Silicoids standing in both their ways.


	125. Zerg Infestations, part 15!

The United Earth Directorate Forces are concerned about the new technologies displayed by the Terran Dominion Forces when they fought against the Silicoid Swarms armed with Red Lasers and Gauss Cannons.

With the two Silicoid Queen Prototypes being fired on by several Yamato Cannons, the Automated Zuul Weapons had distracted both the Terran Dominion Forces and the United Earth Directorate Forces away from the Zuul/Liir War preparing to restart itself nearby.

The Protoss Empire are shocked when the Psionic Storms hit the Zerg Hybrids from the Liirian Empire Commanders in orbit above their heads.

All the Liir Commanders needed was the locations of the Zerg Hybrids to attack them with their minds.


	126. Zerg Infestations, part 16!

The United Earth Directorate got a complete report on the new technologies developed by the Human Forces and the attack done by the Silicoid Swarms.

One of the Silicoid Queen Prototypes had been disabled and the other was retreating away from the Human Starships fighting against it into Node Space.

Multiple Destroyer Sized Silicoid Combat Drones converged from Node Space using their Rip Drives to bombard the Human Starships fighting against them with Green Lasers and Gauss Cannons while the Silicoid Queen Prototype escaped.

Unit Name: Silicoid Combat Drones

Size: Sword of the Stars Destroyers

Armament: Red Lasers, Green Lasers and Gauss Cannons

Propulsion Systems: Rip Drives


	127. Zerg Infestations, part 17!

The United Earth Directorate Forces sent more ships to spy on the Silicoid Swarms ambushing Human Starships and collect samples of the Silicoid Debris for analysis.

The United Earth Directorate Forces found several Human Corpses drifting across Outer Space near the Silicoid Debris they collected samples from and examined the personal inventories of the dead bodies themselves for signs of new devices.

The Green Laser Rifles they found are taken back to the United Earth Directorate for study with the Red Laser Rifles while the Silicoid Swarms ambush several of their Trade Routes with other Earth Colonies afterwards.


	128. Zerg Infestations, part 18!

Somehow the United Earth Directorate Forces and the Terran Dominion Forces ended up Researching the same Node Drive Propulsion Systems while the Zuul Empire watched their actions from the shadows to steal the new Starship Designs for themselves later on.

The Liir Species are displaying Protoss Abilities against the Zerg Hybrids that had them retreating back into outer space away from the Liir Starships chasing after them!

The Xel'Naga Probes saw the new development happen and transmit the results across the stars to any Xel'Naga Worldships that might be checking on the Protoss Empire.

The fact that both the Zuul and the Liir can attack with Hallucinations or Psionic Storms like the Protoss High Templar Warriors can also make worried the Protoss Empire greatly.

The fact that both the Zuul and the Liir are born with the powers of the Protoss High Templar Warriors scared them even more after they found out about it!


	129. Zerg Infestations, part 19!

The Silicoid Swarms cause thousands of harassments to the United Earth Directorate Planets while Admiral Theodora West is ordered to avoid contact with the rest of the Koprulu Sector Governments and observe what is going on there instead.

The Infested Samir Duran watched as the Liir Fleets caused Psionic Storms from orbit and frowned to himself as the New Colony Planets of the Zerg Hybrids Spawn Zerg Hives all over the place with their Zerg Drones to prepare themselves for the battle ahead of them beforehand knowing that it was pointless!

The Liir Fleets used the Psionic Storms from their Liir Starships to target the Zerg Hybrids on the planets, avoiding giving them any way to fight back and allowing the Liir Starships to do their Orbital Bombardment also!

The Whole Zerg Hybrid Invasion had been wiped out within one week while the Protoss Empire was rebuilding itself during the Zerg Swarms and the Zuul Empire facing off against each other again!


	130. Zerg Infestations, part 20!

The Hybrid Destroyers and the Hybrid Reavers are no match for the Liir Armada throwing new weaponry at them.

The Infested Samir Duran watched in amazement as it happened.

The New Hybrid Destroyers and the Hybrid Reavers are being created to replace the ones destroyed as the Infested Commander Samir Duran started over on an empty planet.

The Zuul Lords on the Planet Sorona had been evacuating in Terran Command Centers floating towards outer space while the Zuul SCV Units build Replacement Terran Command Centers to continue repairing their damaged structures with.

William Midgard was teaching the Protoss Zealots how to use the Gauss Rifles and Firebat Flamethrowers that the Human Armies used in close combat during his information exchange with the Protoss Empire while the Zerg had charged the Zuul Bases for themselves.

The Hybrid Destroyers and Hybrid Reavers on the Planet Sorona are hit by the Psionic Storms of the Zuul Armies defending themselves from the two zerg factions attacking them.


	131. The Zuul Empire begins, part 21!

The Gray Armored Personnel Carriers are armed with Automatic Gauss Cannons tracking the movements of the Zerg Forces while the Zuul Marines inside sent several Psionic Storms towards the Zerg Minds blindly hitting random areas while doing it.

The Terran Frontier Alliance and Protoss Forces watched the Psionic Storms going off everywhere while the Zerglings are wiped out with the Infested Terran Pilots firing uselessly at the Zuul Combat Vehicles.

The Hybrid Reavers charged at the Gray Armored Personnel Carriers as the Zuul Marines unload themselves to blast them with more Psionic Storms and Gauss Rifles attacking together.

The Hybrid Destroyers attack with Void Energy and the Zuul Marines send Psionic Storms in their defense while firing their own Gauss Rifles at the disorganized enemies in the confusion.

The proof that the Zuul Command Centers are toying with them terrorized the Protoss Morale worse than it did if they had converged into the traps themselves.


	132. The Zuul Empire begins, part 22!

The Hybrid Zerg Hives are attacked by thousands of Zuul Marines fighting with Psionic Storms and Gauss Rifles together.

Unprepared for this new development to happen to them, the Zerg Lurkers and the Zerg Ultralisks are overwhelmed beside the Hybrid Destroyers leading the Zerg Forces into battle.

The Zerg Mutalisks are morphing into the Zerg Guardians and the Zerg Devourers while the Zuul Marines are defeating them badly.

The Zerg Hives loyal to Sarah Kerrigan retreat their forces back to base while the Hybrid Zerg Hives are wiped out by the thousands of Zuul Marines in preparation for being attacked next.


	133. The Zuul Empire begins, part 23!

The Zuul Marines are building Flak Cannons and Concrete Walls to defend their Rifle Infantry behind from the Hybrid Zerg Forces.

Watching the Zuul Infantry building Concrete Walls to slow down the Zerglings while firing Laser Rifles to defend their Construction Sites at the same time intrigued both the Protoss Infantry watching their actions by Human Spy Satellites and the Infested Terran Infantry of the Zerg Empire using the same technology to observe the combat.

The Zuul Laser Rifle Infantry entrench themselves behind the Concrete Walls to resume Suppressing Fire while the Flak Cannons defend their positions that the Artillery Vehicles are advancing towards them to bombard the enemy advancement of Zerglings and Zerg Hydralisks sent against them.

Red Laser Rifles and Green Laser Rifles discharged over the Concrete Walls that the Zerglings and the Zerg Hydralisks are trying to break apart to eat them alive, but the Zuul Marines use Protoss Stasis Fields on the Hybrid Zerg Forces.

50 Hybrid Destroyers are starting defensive formations around the Zerg Hives belonging to the Zerg Hybrid Forces while the Zuul Infantry entrenched themselves behind the Concrete Walls blocking their way against them.


	134. The Zuul Empire begins, part 24!

50 Hybrid Destroyers are starting defensive formations around the Zerg Hives belonging to the Zerg Hybrid Forces while the Zuul Infantry entrenched themselves behind the Concrete Walls blocking their way against them.

Several Zuul Larva are flying at the Enemy Zerglings like Hungry Grenades eating their way into the environment while Laser Blasts continued firing at the Zerglings simultaneously.

Artillery Bombardment hits the Zerg Forces charging the Concrete Walls blocking their way and the Zerg Ultralisks ram the Concrete Walls next.

The Zuul Marines blast the Zerg Ultralisks with their Lasers determinedly defending themselves as the Concrete Walls crumble with Zerglings swarming towards them.


	135. The Zuul Empire begins, part 25!

With their Concrete Walls overwhelmed by the Zerg Ultralisks and the Zerglings, the Zuul Infantry are forced into retreating while Artillery Bombardment hits the Zerg Forces charging after them randomly.

The Flak Cannons are destroyed by the Zerg Ultralisks and the Zerglings, buying more time for the Zuul Marines blasting wildly while running for their lives from the unexpected ambush.

Two Brown Zuul Artillery Vehicles are blasting Artillery Shells on the Enemy Zerg Forces while thousands of Hybrid Destroyers are being spawned at the Zerg Hives to fire Void Energy at them and the Zuul Infantry felt them coming after them beforehand!

The Zuul Infantry knows that the Hybrid Destroyers can wipe out the Terran Battlecruisers in small groups by themselves and their Laser Rifles will be useless against thousands of them charging towards them together, making their terror understandable as the Zuul Lords build Nuclear Missiles to defend themselves in response to the new threat!


	136. The Zuul Empire begins, part 26!

"I have never felt the Zuul Lords scared of anything before!" The Liir say among themselves in amazement.

"I have never seen anything powerful enough to threaten the Zerg and Protoss Hybrids like your Zuul Enemies either!" The Protoss Zealots agreed as the Zuul Forces sent their Nuclear Missiles against the Zerg Hybrids panickingly.

Zerg Drones and Hybrid Destroyers quickly start retreating as the Nuclear Missiles rain down on their Zerglings fighting the Zuul Marines trying to escape them before the whole location is blown apart around them instead.

Five Nuclear Blasts going off together halts the Zergling Advancement, throwing survivors into the sky like Rag Dolls painfully for both sides and causes everyone to pause in worry at it!

The Zerg Forces, the Protoss Forces and the Zerg Hybrid Forces all watched the Zuul Forces bombard the environment with Nuclear Missiles eradiating large areas around the Zerg Hybrids.


	137. The Zuul Empire begins, part 27!

"15 Nuclear Missile Bombardments within two hours and the Zuul Lords are still at it!" The Protoss Zealots said among themselves.

"The Zerg Hybrids are losing Zerg Structures, thousands of Zerglings destroyed, No Zerg Hybrid Suvivors!" The Protoss Zealots talk among themselves watching the destruction by Terran Spy Satellites beside the Liir Colonists.

"I think the Zerg Hybrids have been wiped out already." The Liir Commander stated worriedly watching the Zuul Larva Mutating from Nuclear Radiation into Zerg/Zuul Hybrids.

Zuul Rippers with Zerg Biological Armor and Protoss Psionic Blades attacked the Zuul Marines overwhelmingly.

Unit Name: Mutated Zuul Rippers

Unit Type: Zerg, Protoss and Zuul DNA Hybrids

Threat Level: High


	138. The Zuul Empire begins, part 28!

Zuul Rippers with Zerg Biological Armor and Protoss Psionic Blades attacked the Zuul Marines overwhelmingly.

Unit Name: Mutated Zuul Rippers

Unit Type: Zerg, Protoss and Zuul DNA Hybrids

Threat Level: High

"The Genetic Contaminations are leaving, my Lord!" The Zuul Regimental Commanders reported.

Several Zuul Marine Platoons firing Laser Rifles are massacred before the Mutated Zuul Rippers left the area and the Zuul Firebat Units joined them defending the Concrete Wall Debris around them in confusion.

Unit Name: Zuul Repair Teams

Armament: Welding Torches, Molotov Cocktails and Laser Pistols


	139. The Zuul Empire begins, part 29!

Unit Name: Zuul Repair Teams

Armament: Welding Torches, Molotov Cocktails and Laser Pistols

Current Actions: Repairing Concrete Walls

"My Lords, this is madness! The Zerg Hybrids fall and their DNA Contaminates our Newborns into Super Weapons that kill their own kind blindly!" One of the Zuul Welders panickingly rants while standing guard for the others.

The Panicking Zuul Welder waves his Laser Pistols around in the dark while the Zuul Repair Teams weld the Concrete Walls back together the best they can before the Zuul SCV Units take their place fixing the damaged area.

The Zuul Marines and the Zuul Firebats are zigzagging between the Concrete Debris towards the Nuclear Blast Craters left from the Zerg Hybrid Debris ahead of them.

The Zuul Infantry had never felt their own terror before and their morale dropped because of it.


	140. The Zuul Empire begins, part 30!

The Zuul Marines and the Zuul Firebats are zigzagging between the Concrete Debris towards the Nuclear Blast Craters left from the Zerg Hybrid Debris ahead of them.

The Zuul Infantry telepathically coordinated their stalking movements without speaking and quickly took new defensive positions watching their surroundings uneasily.

"Cerebrate Auza, Report!" Samir Duran orders telepathically.

"Two Zerg Hives destroyed, only one Zerg Hive left." Cerebrate Auza Reported Panickingly.

"Rebuild and avoid being noticed at all costs!" Samir Duran orders telepathically.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm under attack!" Cerebrate Auza Screamed In Outraged Fear!

The Wild Dinofelis Hunters are killed by the Mutated Zuul Rippers that are attacking the Last Zerg Hybrid Base left and vanished into the Wilderness again.

"Zerg Drones Rebuilding Zerg Spine Crawlers and Zerg Spore Crawlers to defend the area." The Zerg Overseer Reports after the Mutated Zuul Rippers ran away.


	141. The Zuul Empire begins, part 31!

The Zuul Platoon watched in horror as the Mutated Zuul Rippers ran past their hiding places and vanished into the night again.

"Thousands of Zerg Carrion everywhere and the whole area is genetically contaminated!" The Zuul Marines yelled outragedly.

"Put the DNA Samples of the Zerg Carrion into the Storage Crates for the Researchers and let's leave at once!" The Zuul Platoon Leader screams and orders the Terran Dropships to come get them immediately.


	142. The Zuul Empire begins, part 32!

Item Subject: DNA Samples of the Zerg Carrion

Research Results: Zerg Incorporation Virus Discovered!

Viral Effect: Genetic Assimilation of Memories and Skills into the New Infested Zerg Units faster than Zerg Infestation Virus!

Item Subject: Zerg Infestation Virus

Research Status: Zerg Incorporation Virus Assimilates Other Zerg Hives making the Zerg Infestation Virus useless!

Ownership of the Zerg Incorporation Virus: Zerg/Protoss Hybrids

**"The Zerg/Zuul Hybrids Are Out Of Control For Everyone And The Zerg/Protoss Hybrids Are Rebuilding Themselves!" **The Liirian Empire noticed quickly.

**"The Protoss Blockades are keeping The Zerg/Protoss Hybrids in check! We can't allow them to escape us!" **The Liir Fleet Admirals protested.

**"The Protoss Empire is under attack! Swimmers, maintain your Planetary Blockades at all costs!" **The Liirian Interstellar Command orders panickingly.


	143. The Zuul Empire begins, part 33!

The Zerglings with the Zuul DNA added to them had started acting like Carrion Eaters instead of allowing the Zerg Creep to terraform the environment to provide food for them instead, but the worse discovery was the Mutated Zuul Rippers overwhelming the Genetic Engineered Zerglings within two weeks of their being sent after them by the Zuul Forces.

The Zerg/Zuul Hybrid Rippers had quickly fled across the Planet Sorona hunting down the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids for food while the Liirian Troops recorded the whole thing happening from their Spy Satellites worriedly.


	144. The Zuul Empire begins, part 34!

The Zerg Biological Armor and Protoss Psionic Blades of the Zerg/Zuul Hybrids charged towards the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids terrorizing the Zuul Marines getting caught in the middle of the fighting between the two Hybrid Forces tearing each other apart.

Psionic Storms didn't help the Zuul Armored Personnel Carriers when you can't see what you are attacking and risked damaging one of your own vehicles at the same time, so they unloaded their Zuul Marines next to the Gray Armored Personnel Carriers to fire their Laser Rifles together.

Psionic Storms and Laser Discharges hit the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids while the Zerg/Zuul Hybrids ambushed their location from behind them.

As the Zerg/Zuul Hybrids grow into adults, they steal the Zuul Equipment for themselves and vanish into the background to learn how to use it.


	145. The Zuul Empire begins, part 35!

The Zerg Biological Armor and Protoss Psionic Blades of the Zerg/Zuul Hybrids had crippled the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids on the Planet Sorona before turning on the Zuul Infantry Forces themselves while the Liirian Forces panickingly prepared Automated Laser Cannons to defend themselves with.

The Zuul Command Centers had quickly realized that they are facing Zuul Hybrids with the DNA of the Zerg/Protoss Hybrids that had just been defeated beforehand while worriedly wondering what was going on because of it.

The Zerg/Protoss Hybrids themselves were terrorized by the Zuul Hybrids just like everyone else was.


	146. The Zuul Empire begins, part 36!

The Zuul Command Centers had sent Goliath Units to help defend their Zuul Infantry Forces from the Zuul Hybrids coming after them.

The Zuul Firebats fighting beside the Zuul Marines using Laser Rifles and Gauss Rifles in large platoons welcomed the Goliath Combat Units blasting their Twin 30mm Autocannons at the enemy forces of the Zuul Hybrids advancing on them.

The Zuul Hybrids sliced the Zuul Infantry Forces apart with their Protoss Psionic Blades and picked their Discarded Weaponry up for their own use against the rest of the Zuul Infantry Forces returning fire on them.


	147. The Zuul Empire begins, part 37!

Cloning Allosaurus Eggs and hiding them near the Zerg Hybrids to hatch on their own was not the best plan, but having Allosaurus DNA inside the Zuul Computer Database made it easy to do regardless of the nightmares it would cause for them later on.

The Zuul Hybrids would keep making hit and run raids for new equipment before hunting the Cloned Animals down for food.

The Zuul Lords understand that the Zuul Hybrids would keep making better weaponry than the Protoss Psionic Blade Generators taken from the Dead Protoss Zealots and test them against their troops afterwards, so they allowed the Five Cloned Allosaurus Eggs to grow up inside enemy territory hopeful that the Baby Allosaurus Children will head for the nearest Zerg Corpse for food and trash their enemies afterwards.


	148. The Zuul Empire begins, part 38!

The Zuul Hybrids had ignored the Baby Allosaurus Children as they scavenged Dead Zerg nearby and hunted Enemy Zerglings that got in their way years later because they had no clue the Baby Allosaurus Children were going to be any threat to them at all as they got larger until it was too late to avoid them!

The Allosaurus Hunters had chased the Zerg Hybrids into running for their lives and caused the Zuul Hybrids to scatter themselves when the Allosaurus Hunters came after them for food instead.

The moment that the Allosaurus Hunters got large enough to hunt the Zerg Hydralisks, all of them charged together like Starved Lions spotting a Zebra Herd roaming towards them when they saw the Zerg Hybrid Forces.

The Zuul Hybrids watched the Allosaurus Hunters slaughter the Zerg Hybrid Forces and trash their Zerg Organic Buildings before wandering off into the wilderness afterwards worriedly.


	149. The Zuul Empire begins, part 39!

Once the Allosaurus Hunters started having their own Allosaurus Families, the Zuul Lords knew that all their enemies would avoid them to deal with the bigger threat so they can relocate themselves in the confusion.

Within 3 years the Allosaurus Hunters had begun hunting down the Large Bison Herds for food instead of the Zuul Hybrids moving into the Abandoned Zuul Buildings.

The Zuul Lords had evacuated all their Floating Buildings away while sending their Terran SCV Units to scout ahead guarded by their Marine Infantry Forces.

The Heavy Mountains above the Destroyed Hybrid Zerg Buildings provided the only protection the Zuul Forces would have when the Allosaurus Families expand their Hunting Grounds across the Grasslands that both the Liir/Protoss Alliance and the Normal Zerg had their Headquarters constructed a few miles across from each other.

A large network of cliffs and inclined planes leads up the side of the Mountains from when the Zerg Hybrids fled the Hungry Allosaurus Hunters beforehand leaving several Dead Zerglings marking the pathways that they took.


	150. The Zuul Empire begins, part 40!

The Zerg Hybrids used the network of cliffs and inclined planes leading up the side of the Mountains to build several Zerg Hatcheries to support their attack on the Zuul Base in case they needed to retreat up the Mountains to prepare ambushes for their attackers.

The Zuul Lords had followed the Zerg Hybrids unknowingly up the Mountains, but the Cloned Dinosaurs would eventually destroy all the Zuul Buildings that they left behind before turning on the Protoss Buildings when their food ran out regardless and the Zuul Lords wanted to avoid being hunted by them.

The AK-47 Rifles and Double-Barreled Shotguns used by the Zuul Marines along with their normal Laser Rifles firing against the Zerg Banelings surprised the Zerg Hybrids, but their ambush tactics are working regardless on the new weaponry the Zuul Marines had brought against them.


	151. The Zuul Empire begins, part 41!

The Zuul Convoy of SCV Units, Floating Terran Buildings and Marines swarmed up the network of cliffs and inclined planes leading up the side of the Mountains destroying the Zerg Hatcheries they found along the way.

Several Zuul Hellion Vehicles and Zuul Vulture Vehicles followed the Zuul Marines in the next wave coming around the cliffs as the Terran Command Center landed beside the Small Blue Mineral Field that the Destroyed Zerg Hatchery had been using beforehand.

As the Terran SCV Units are put to use by the Zuul Pilots mining the Blue Crystals, the Zuul Combat Officers work the controls of the Terran Command Center to transmit orders for their forces to begin defensive formations around the area before more Zerglings showed up.


	152. The Zuul Empire begins, part 42!

The Zuul Convoy of SCV Units, Floating Terran Buildings and Marines continued swarming up the network of cliffs and inclined planes leading up the side of the Mountains destroying the Zerg Hatcheries they found along the way.

Several Zuul Hellion Vehicles and Zuul Vulture Vehicles followed the Zuul Marines in the next wave coming around the cliffs as the Terran Barracks floated slowly along side them.

Firebats and Medics follow the Zuul Marines into battle as the Zerglings and Zerg Hydralisks charged after them.

Unconcerned about losing numbers as thousands of Zuul Marines and Zerg Hydralisks turned on each other exchanging fire while the Zuul Vulture Vehicles came into range behind the Zuul Marines to attack the Zerg Hydralisks also.


	153. The Zuul Empire begins, part 43!

The Zuul Convoy of SCV Units, Floating Terran Buildings and Marines continued going up the side of the Mountains destroying all the Zerg Hatcheries they found along the way.

The Zerg Hybrids watched the Zuul Forces move towards them while the Zuul Hybrids are Mind Controlling the Allosaurus Dinosaurs for their own use in the confusion.

The Protoss Zealots and Terran Marines charged together to take control of the Abandoned Zuul Structures as the Zuul Forces evacuated into the Mountains above them.

The Zuul Hybrids had constructed their own Zuul Colony Ships and sent the Allosaurus Dinosaurs on the Protoss Base while they left the Planet Sorona towards the unknown.


	154. The Zuul Empire begins, part 44!

The Allosaurus Dinosaurs found several Terran Marines and Protoss Zealots attacking them without much luck as they are slaughtered.

Humans had never needed to kill Cloned Dinosaurs beforehand so as the Allosaurus Groups picked them off by swinging their long tails at them and biting them apart with their sharp teeth, the Humans fired panickingly in terror or just ran for their lives instead.

The Liir Forces had managed to Mind Control the Allosaurus Monsters into fighting each other over who got to eat the Dead Humans, but that didn't fix the problem of the Cloned Dinosaurs endangering their lives inside the Protoss Command Post or the Protoss Zealots throwing Hand Grenades to save themselves panickingly.


	155. The Zuul Empire begins, part 45!

The Allosaurus Dinosaurs had forced the Protoss Zealots to turn off their Psionic Blade Generators to throw Hand Grenades and use the Discarded Human Weaponry with their own hands instead of getting too close to the Cloned Dinosaurs wiping them out.

Outraged by the Human Weaponry firing at them, the Allosaurus Dinosaurs had roared swinging their tails wildly at the Human Marines and the Protoss Zealots all blasting them panickingly together.

The Long-Horned Bison Herds had wandered out of sight of the Protoss Gateways and avoided the Allosaurus Dinosaurs by not being seen by them, but the Liir still put the location of the Large Bison Herds into the minds of the Allosaurus Dinosaurs to get them to chase after them hopefully before they got closer to attacking the Liir themselves for their lunch.


	156. The Zuul Empire begins, part 46!

The Allosaurus Dinosaurs had gone after the Large Bison Herds as the Mixed Protoss and Human Infantries worked together to salvage any equipment or useful items while checking for Survivors.

Two Protoss Pylons had been damaged and all contact with the Protoss Empire had lost preventing reinforcements from coming through the Protoss Gateways, but the Liir Researchers had built themselves Cloning Chambers to increase their numbers inside the Terran Command Center.

In short the Liir Forces had been planning to use the Cloned Humans as Cannon Fodder against the Zuul Threat, but the Protoss had discovered their Cloning Technology and traded their Infantry Shield Generators for the blueprints causing the Humans to learn the Liir Battle Plans as well.

Distrust of the Liir Alliance and fear of the Allosaurus Dinosaurs made the Humans turn to the Protoss Forces for leadership instead of staying at their own structures.

Dumbfounded by the Humans abandoning their buildings to the Liir Forces and rebuilding at the Protoss Base with offers to defend it instead worried the Protoss Zealots still alive greatly about how the Liir Scientists would react afterwards.

In fact the Liir Forces are made of more Scientists than Troops and the Protoss Zealots had been taught how to use Human Weaponry only because the Liir Forces had no weaponry of their own to defend themselves with when they came into the Starcraft Universe besides their starships.


	157. The Zuul Empire begins, part 47!

The Protoss Zealots had armed themselves with Human Rifles and Hand Grenades as they advanced slowly to capture the Zuul Buildings that the Zuul Hybrids are building starships from to escape into the stars with.

Several large Zuul Colony Starships are being constructed by the Zuul Base ahead of the Protoss Scouting Party watching it.

Four Rhabdodon Eggs are seen being transported away from the Zuul Cloning Center while being watched by 2 Zuul Goliath Units checking for Ambush Zerglings hungry enough to attack the group of 12 Zuul Marines wandering towards the miles of Grassland around the Mountain Range where the Zerg Hybrids have hidden themselves at.

Zuul Covoy: 12 Zuul Marine Units, 2 Zuul Goliath Units.

Equiped Weaponry: Green Laser Rifles

Items: 4 Unhatched Rhabdodon Eggs, 26 Hand Grenades, 14 Smoke Grenades, Box of 45 Nine Millimeter Handguns.

The Protoss Zealots frowned as the Zuul Marines started making Tent Barracks and checking for the movements of the Allosaurus Dinosaurs with Binoculars worriedly.


	158. The Zuul Empire begins, part 48!

The four Rhabdodon Eggs started hatching and the Baby Dinosaurs began exploring the Grasslands around them almost at once under the watchful eyes of the Zuul Marines.

The Rhabdodon Babies quickly eat the Green Grass and grow larger over the years as the Allosaurus Dinosaurs roaming in the wilderness they now enjoy are hunting them for food.

The Protoss Zealots wonder what the Hybrid Zuul Marines are doing until they realized it is an Observation Post watching the Allosaurus Dinosaurs roaming in the wilderness nearby.

Object Identified as Zuul Tent Barracks.

Distance to Zuul Tent Barracks: 22 Meters away.

Current Actions: Observing the Zuul Structure for information


	159. The Frontier Alliance, part 21!

The Protoss Zealots read the instincts of the 4 Rhabdodon Babies fearful of another meat eating monster coming after them before relaxing in confusion at the Grass Eating Rhabdodons wandering around unaware of the Allosaurus Hunters nesting miles away from the Protoss Base.

The New Zuul Plan was Cloning Dinosaur Eggs by a small handful and waiting for them to attack their nearest enemies like time bombs.

The Protoss and Human Leaders had to admit that the Cloned Dinosaurs would still go after them for food regardless of the Zuul Masterminds being wiped out beforehand because there was nothing else large enough to feed them on the Planet Sorona, besides the Cloned Bison Herds that would be gone in two years at the rate the Allosaurus are hunting down anyways!

It looked hopeless and the Zuul Hybrids must have noticed the danger also since they Cloned New Dinosaur Eggs to distract the Allosaurus Family that had unexpectedly started to grow bigger numbers from themselves in fear.

The Protoss Zealots being the first line of defense in using the Human Weaponry against the Zuul Base had naturally scouted ahead for hidden dangers before finding the four Rhabdodon Babies moving carelessly about the Grasslands and reported them being found before giving the location of the Zuul Tent Barracks afterwards.


	160. The Frontier Alliance, part 22!

The Protoss Zealots watch the 4 Rhabdodon Babies wander towards their Hiding Place behind some trees as it began to rain, obscuring their location from the Zuul Marines and disrupting the Protoss Shield Generators from working correctly near the Zuul Tent Barracks at the same time.

With Human Marines coming to converge on the Zuul Tent Barracks while the Protoss Zealots keep watch for Zuul Reinforcements advancing on their held position beforehand, the two Zuul Goliath Units are the largest threat detected in the area by them.

Making their Hand Grenades ready to attack the two Zuul Goliath Units before turning on the less armored Zuul Marines with their Rifles, the Protoss Zealots prepared to flank the Zuul Tent Barracks from both the left and the right without being noticed planning their ambush.

The Zuul Hybrids had quickly taken over control of the abandoned structures of the Zuul Base as the Allosaurus Hunting Pack wiped out any of the Zerg Hybrids left behind near their Nuked Hatchery below the Mountains before ambushing the Protoss Base years later.

During the development of the Allosaurus Hunting Pack into Adult Dinosaurs, the Protoss Zealots had been trained in Human Weaponry and Flanking Tactics to integrate the resources of the Human Marines to defend their shared territory.


	161. The Frontier Alliance, part 23!

The Protoss Zealots start throwing their Hand Grenades from three directions at the Zuul Goliath Units before rolling to the side and opening fire with their Combat Rifles in the confusion they had just caused.

Unsure where the attack was coming from as the Hand Grenades are going off around them, the Zuul Goliath Units switched to Motion Scanners as the Zuul Marines ran around confusedly searching for the enemies also.

Frustrated that their Motion Scanners are useless, the Zuul Goliath Units switched to Infrared Scanners to locate the enemies instead as Laser Rifles disabled one of their Cannon Turrets before a Hand Grenade blasted one of the Goliath Units onto the ground while the Zuul Marines returned fire blindly.

As the Human Marines charged the Zuul Tent Barracks under the cover of the Protoss Ambush, several Zuul Marines began throwing their own Hand Grenades at them forcing them to scatter and return fire while circling back towards the Protoss Zealots for help.

The Zuul Marines were clearly confused as they saw the Human Marines charging when weapon fire was coming from three other directions in the distance with only one of their Zuul Goliath Units still standing and the other one disabled.

Once the Zuul Marines saw their enemies they threw their Hand Grenades panickingly and take cover behind the Disabled Goliath Unit that the Zuul Pilot abandoned to run for the Supply Crates full of Hand Grenades beforehand.


	162. The Frontier Alliance, part 24!

The Protoss Zealots and the Human Marines picked off the Zuul Marines as the Zuul Goliath Unit opened fire on the scattering enemies in the confusion.

Realizing their ambush was falling apart, the Protoss Zealots and the Human Marines began retreating together as the Zuul Marines salvaged discarded equipment from the battle while checking the area around them worriedly for another ambush.

The Baby Rhabdodons had ran away from the sounds of the Hand Grenades and the Laser Rifles during the Zuul Battle before wandering towards the Protoss Base afterwards.

The Protoss Zealots and the Human Marines had returned to the Protoss Nexus where the Terran Command Center and the Terran Barracks are built nearby with their wounded to be treated by the Terran Medics.

After reporting the details of the Zuul Battle to their leaders, the Protoss Zealots and the Human Marines checked on their wounded before returning to the Terran Barracks to think about how their ambush failed.


	163. The Frontier Alliance, part 25!

The Protoss Commander frowned as he watched the Baby Rhabdodons forage for food near his Headquarters.

The Baby Rhabdodons are harmless animals and the Protoss Cammander wanted to avoid them getting in his way of defending his troops regardless.

The Baby Rhabdodons would be useful for study, but right now they are wandering around in the middle of their line of sight preventing them from noticing anything else moving besides them on their Motion Scanners.

Without Automated Photon Cannons to defend the area, the Protoss Forge Structure had Researched Plasma Shields and Ground Armor to upgrade their Protoss Zealots to defend the area instead.

Manufacturing Laser Rifles and AK-47 Rifles for the Protoss Zealots at the Protoss Forge Structure allowed them to hold their own against the Zuul Marines on equal means, but the Protoss Zealots had less than 50 people to use the Human Weaponry without turning to the Humans for help defending themselves.


	164. The Frontier Alliance, part 26!

The Protoss Zealots at the Protoss Forge Structure armed themselves with Human Weaponry and patrol for enemies beside the Human Marines that joined their ranks beforehand while some of the Protoss Zealots drive Vulture Bikes made from the Terran Factory Building.

With 5 Vulture Bikes leading the Protoss Patrol of Infantry Units against the Allosaurus Threat returning to finish them all off, the odds of survival increased for the Protoss Forces.

Back at the Hybrid Zuul Headquarters, Cloned Arrhinoceratops Eggs are being made to hopefully distract the Allosaurus Pack Hunters away from their location when their foraging instincts moved them towards the Protoss Structures because of the open Grasslands around it.

The Zerg Infested Command Center had been watching the battle between the Allosaurus Threat and the Protoss Zealots beforehand while the Liir continued searching for clues to defeat them on their own.


	165. The Zuul Empire begins, part 49!

The Liir Researchers frowned as their Protoss Probes attacked the Allosaurus Dinosaurs and are destroyed easily instead of scaring them away from their Terran Command Center Building like they expected.

Without Human Marines to defend them, the Liir Scientists had only the SCV Units to construct structures and the Vulture Bikes to test drive with Liir Pilots unsure how the Human Vehicles worked in the first place.

Goliath Units, Vulture Bikes, Arclite Siege Tanks and anything else their Liir Pilots can drive to defend themselves with would be their first line of defense because Brainwashing their enemies into spying for them from a distance was their normal Delaying Tactics where Saboteurs cripple their enemies from within their own ranks before they all became Mind Controlled Cities Afterwards.

The Liir and the Zuul both used Brainwashed Planets against each other when they went to war making the Humans, Tarka Forces and the Hivers avoid their Brainwashed Saboteurs Hijacking their Starships for Slave Labor since the Zuul Civil Wars made everyone nervous anyways.

The Zuul Republic and the Zuul Rebellion fought each other over the Alliance made after the Suul'ka Horde started telepathically calling both sides with instructions on how to Build their own Zuul Tribute Stations to contact them in the future.

The Liir Forces that had entered the Starcraft Universe had no way of knowing that the Suul'ka Horde was invading their own universe while they were gone or that the Interstellar Alliance with the Zuul Republic was being broken to serve the Suul'ka Horde's needs instead!

All the Liir Scientists know is their foothold at the Planet Sorona had found the only recording of Zuul Hybrids inside the whole Starcraft Universe and the Liir Dropships sent more Frontier Alliance Human Marines towards the Planet Sorona because of it being reported.

Alarmed by the new kind of Zuul Marines using Zerg Armor in their design and hunting the Normal Zuul Marines had the Liir wondering if this was a Weaponry Test done by the Zerg Hybrids all along instead of some nuclear mutation like they first thought it was.


	166. The Zuul Empire begins, part 50!

The Zerg Hybrids had retreated from the Protoss Planets as the Liir Forces started Mind Controlling their numbers and saving the Protoss Zealots defending their homes in the confusion.

With the Protoss Empire crippled by Planetary Industrial Production being repaired and the Terran Dominion crippled by the Zuul Automated Weaponry trashing their Solar Systems, the only threats the Hybrid Zuul Lords had are the Liir Empire and the Zuul Empire from the Sword of the Stars Universe overwhelming them in the future.

The Zerg Empire ruled by Sarah Kerrigan had been overlooked as being followers of the Liir Empire while the Human Pirate Militias are overlooked because they are too small to defeat them by themselves.

The Zerg Hybrids under Liir Control tried to steal the nearest Human Dropships for themselves as the Liir continued their Mind Controlling of the Zerg Hybrids from orbit once they had Telepathic Line of Sight from the Protoss Forces on the Planet Surface.

With the Protoss and the Liir working together, even the Zerg Hybrids had underestimated their combined tactics changing in the middle of the conflict happening.


	167. The Zuul Civil War, part 1!

The Zuul Hybrids had quickly created their own Zerg Overmind to Brainwash the Zerg Hybrids into obeying them and attacked the Zuul Empire to replace them.

The Liirian Empire was beyond confused by their actions to weaken the Zuul Empire when the Hybrid Zuul Forces can be joining the Zuul Empire instead.

The Zuul Hybrids appeared to be testing the Normal Zuul like competition fighting over the same meal looking for weaknesses in each other before going for the kill.

"The Hunting Instincts Between Predatory Animals" forced the two Zuul Factions to compete against each other when the Starcraft Universe was defenseless against them both had turned everything around when everything seemed doomed!

The Protoss Empire was still rebuilding itself, the Terran Dominion was battling the Silicoid Swarms, and the Zerg Empire was also still rebuilding itself from the last interstellar wars beforehand when the Liirian Empire checked if anyone was fighting the two Zuul Factions.


	168. The Zuul Civil War, part 2!

The Zuul Empire learned the tactics of Mind Controlling the Zerg Hives to fight along side them from watching the Zuul Hybrids outsmart them with their combat examples.

The Zuul Empire continued to use Teleport Gate Engines to avoid being tracked by the Humans and the Liirian Fleets watching for their movements.

The Zuul Teleport Gate Network had gone unnoticed by the Hybrid Zuul Forces attacking small outpost planets with limited defenses, but sooner or later the Hiver Technology would be discovered and salvaged for resources afterwards.

The Hybrid Zuul had Brainwashed two Zuul Planets into supporting them against the Zuul Empire while they collect the resources to construct new starships, but the Zuul Empire had colonized thousands of worlds to invade the Protoss Empire with and was building Orbital Communications Networks to contact each other, allowing the Zuul Hybrids to realize just how outnumbered they are while spying on the Zuul Communications Networks themselves.


	169. The Zuul Civil War, part 3!

Unit Type: Hybrid Zuul Tanker

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Armament: Green Lasers

The Hybrid Zuul Starships used Node Drives thinking that they can discover the full range that the Human Starships can travel before they go to war with them beforehand, but the Zuul Empire continued to grow smarter by watching the actions of the Hybrid Zuul themselves and learning from them.

The Liir Fleet had entered into orbital defense of the Protoss Empire Planets worried that whatever was going on would damage their political standing with the Protoss Empire if they refused to help them.


	170. The Zuul Civil War, part 4!

The Hybrid Zuul Starships used their Node Drives to explore the Surrounding Solar Systems for large Fossil Fuel Levels and Mineral Ore Deposits that would be useful to them to begin Mining Operations.

The Vespene Refineries and the Oil Derricks would be heavily guarded by the Hybrid Zuul Marines to prevent them from being destroyed by the Human Pirates, the Zuul Empire's Troops, the Protoss Dark Templars, the Wild Zerg Swarms and the hidden dangers of the planets themselves.

The Hybrid Zuul Marines had armed themselves with Hand Grenades, Laser Rifles, Protoss Psionic Blade Generators, AK-47 Rifles and Gauss Rifles.


	171. The Zuul Civil War, part 5!

The Drakh Empire had come to the Sword of the Stars Universe searching for Allies against the Interstellar Alliance of their own dimension, but only the Zuul Fleets seemed open to helping them get revenge while everyone else wanted to be left alone to rebuild their resources after the last interstellar war happened.

Sol Force Fleets had contacted both the Liir and the Tarka about the Drakh Ambassadors sent to their three governments before calling the Hivers to learn the Drakh Ambassadors had contacted everyone asking for help fighting their Unknown Enemies.

Worried about who the Drakh Forces wanted everyone to prepare for war against and why, the four governments watched the Drakh Empire build their own Jump Gate Devices for the Zuul Pirates to study how they worked.

The Tachyon Communications Satellites floating around the Zuul Planet next to the Space Defense Platforms looked harmless enough, but several thousand Drakh Cruisers, Drakh Motherships and Drakh Carriers moved around beside the Zuul Cruisers defending the Solar Systems inside Zuul Space looking very deadly.

The Peace Talks between the Zuul Republic surprised everyone as the Drakh pushed the other four governmets into searching for the Zuul Creators in exchange for peace with the Zuul Armada.

The Zuul Rebellion rejected the Drakh Plan of Peace Talks and started the Zuul Civil War to overthrow the Drakh Supporters before the Zuul Government gets weak from siding with Inferior Species like the Tarka or the Humans.


	172. The Zuul Civil War, part 6!

The Drakh Empire had watched the Zuul Civil War with amusement as they got everyone to exchange their Technological Computer Databases in exchange for the Tachyon Communications Systems and the Jump Gate Blueprints.

The Zuul Rebels salvaged the Technological Computer Databases of the Humans, the Liir, the Tarka and the Hivers from the Zuul Republic Starships they fought against before building their Huge Interdimensional Transporter based on the Jump Gate Technology the Drakh Empire provided to them beforehand.

The Combined Starships of the Zuul Republic, the Humans, the Liir, the Tarka and the Hivers attacked the Zuul Rebellion Space together before the Huge Interdimensional Transporter based on the Jump Gate Technology from the Babylon Five Universe was destroyed with the Liir and the Zuul Rebellion fleets vanishing into it in the confusion.

With the Drakh Empire searching several dimensions looking for Allies, the Suul'ka Horde welcomed the Drakh Technology with open arms and provided DNA Samples from the Suul'ka Masters themselves offering to add them into the Zuul Ranks without questions.

Location: Starcraft Universe during the Zerg attack on the Xel'Naga Worldships.

A Huge Green Jump Point opens sending thousands of Drakh and Zuul Starships into the battle with the Zerg and the Xel'Naga Worldships.

With half the Xel'Naga Worldships escaping and the Zerg capturing the rest of them, the Suul'ka named Bloodweaver exits the Green Jump Point to lead the Drakh Fleets and the Zuul Starships away from the Zerg Forces attacking them into Outer Space to start over instead.


	173. The Liir Alliance, part 23!

The Cloned Dinosaurs of the Planet Sorona had continued to prevent anyone from constructing starships to leave with until the Liirian Empire returned to shrink the Protoss and Human Buildings to Four Feet Tall with their Miniaturization Beams causing the Combined Human and Protoss Infantry Forces great alarm to discover they are the same size as Mockingbirds.

"We should be happy that the Cloned Allosaurus Families hunted anything large enough to eat us before we got smaller, but what now?" The Protoss Zealots talk among themselves panickingly.

"This only makes us harder to find, but it also makes the Cloned Allosaurus Families turn on the Zerg Base for food instead of the Zuul Base we want them to attack!" The Human Marines complained together.

The Protoss Zealots started using the SCV Units to make repairs to the damaged buildings while the Human Marines patrol the area for them.

The Protoss Zealots learned how all the Human Equipment worked since they lost contact with the Protoss Empire for reinforcements.

Unit Type: Terran Thor Unit

Pilot: Protoss Zealot

Current Action: Scouting the area around the Protoss and the Human Bases.


	174. The Liir Alliance, part 24!

Once the Cloned Dinosaurs of the Planet Sorona destroyed the Zerg Base for food the news hit Sarah Kerrigan hard and she shared the bad news with her new lover named Jim Raynor worriedly.

Jim Raynor had never dated someone who controls Zerg Hives beforehand and was trying to keep everything going alright between them because having an upset female leading her own Zerg Armada after him was something he wanted to avoid, besides he really cares about what happens to Sarah Kerrigan after searching for her years earlier without any clue what was going on with her beforehand.

Jim Raynor landed his Behemoth Class Battlecruiser near the Destroyed Zerg Base with his crew glancing around bewilderedly.

The information that Sarah Kerrigan gave Jim Raynor about Cloned Dinosaurs on the Planet Sorona sounded like a joke at first until the Protoss Empire confirmed it was the truth also and asked him to find their missing troops there.

The Cloned Allosaurus Families had finally attacked the Zuul Ground Base out of their hunger and three Adult Allosaurus Dinosaurs had been killed by Automated Rocket Launchers and Automated Laser Cannons bombarding them.


	175. The Zuul Civil War, part 7!

Jim Raynor had to admit that watching 20 or 30 Allosaurus Hatchlings eating the Destroyed Zerg Base Debris with two Adult Allosaurus watching after them convinced him that Sarah Kerrigan was terrified of the Planet Sorona for good reason.

"Get us back into the air before they finish feeding and spot us here!" Sarah Kerrigan orders panickingly pointing at the Allosaurus Family ignoring them about two miles away.

"Take us another 10 miles away from the Destroyed Zerg Base Debris towards the Grasslands because Sarah Kerrigan's Information tells us that the Zuul Ground Base is located by the only Mountain Range within the 200 miles of Grasslands around us." Jim Raynor says getting all his crew back into the Battlecruiser Starship to move away from the Allosaurus Family endangering them.

The Hybrid Zuul Forces had half their numbers leave into Outer Space and the rest are Cloning Dinosaur Eggs to distract the Allosaurus Family from attacking them in the future.

The four Dead Rhabdodon Dinosaurs had slowly drawn the Allosaurus Family towards the leftovers while the 14 Glacialisaurus Hatchlings roamed nearby unaware of the threat heading their way.

"The Hybrid Zuul Ground Forces have several Automated Defenses around their location... they appear to be cannibalizing three Dead Adult Allosaurus for food also." Sarah Kerrigan reports while the other Humans looked sick at the detailed display from the Liir Spy Satellites.

The weak stomached Humans raced themselves towards the Bathrooms while Sarah Kerrigan herself continued watching the agility shown by the Hybrid Zuul eating the "Raw Flesh of the Dead Dinosaurs" in amazement.

Sarah Kerrigan had never seen anything like the Zuul Species before and the way the two factions of the Zuul Pirates Brainwashed the Zerg Swarms against each other alone forced her to avoid their Interstellar Civil Wars to maintain control of her own planets.


	176. The Zuul Civil War, part 8!

The Protoss Empire was Cloning Protoss Zealots Genetically Loyal only to them to rebuild their Planetary Industrialism by the thousands.

Sarah Kerrigan's Zerg Empire had gone on the defensive and the Liirian Empire had put several of their starships into Cryonic Hibernation without Refuelling them to avoid the Fleet Maintenance Costs or Scrapping their starships while the Liir Crews returned home inside Escape Pods with their own Cryonic Hibernation Chambers instead.

It was a bigger waste of resources to rebuild the Liir Starships than allow them to sit in Outer Space without fuel in Radio Silence waiting for the nearest Zuul Fleet to wander into their ambush.

Without fuel the Liir Fleets only had the element of surprise where the Proximity Sensors would wake up the crew to open fire before the enemy noticed them being there visually.

It was a long shot tactic, but it also means that the Zuul Pirates can't spy on their Communications Networks to find the Hibernating Liir Starships once their Radio Silence began.

The Humans ran into the Hibernating Liir Starships more often than the Zuul Starships did because the Umojan Protectorate brought supplies to the Protoss Empire through Liir Space.

The Human Faction called the Umojan Protectorate worked as a Labor Force willingly for the Protoss Empire and had been told to report anything they ran into at once to the Protoss Empire before attacking it themselves.


	177. The Protoss Empire, part 1!

The Protoss Empire was surprised to learn about the Liir Blockade of Hiberating Fleets protecting their territory for them, but it also means delays in their Human Trade Convoys explaining why they keep running into the Liir Blockade Fleets repeatly on their way to the Protoss Planets.

The Liirian Commanders would scan their minds and ask if they are willing to send over Repair Teams once they accepted the Humans are not threatening them before sending them on their way afterwards.

The Protoss Empire sent 4 Protoss Scouts, 2 Protoss Shuttles and 1 Protoss Carrier to check on the nearest Liir Fleet of Destroyer Class Starships to discover that they are out of Rocket Fuel and running short on supplies also.

With their Food Supply, Repair Equipment and Rocket Fuel almost all gone, the Liir Crews had been ordered into Hibernation Chambers until they saw signs of the Liir Tankers bringing help beforehand.

The Liir Hibernation Orders had been two months ago with the only contacts they saw being the Humans and the Protoss Patrol Ships just starting to notice where they are after the Protoss Empire rebuilds their own starships to defend themselves again.


	178. The Protoss Empire, part 2!

The Protoss Empire was surprised to learn about the Liir Blockade of Hiberating Fleets protecting their territory for them had started running out of supplies and agreed to provide what they needed to maintain peace with the Liirian Empire because of it.

Unwilling to give the Liirian Government any reason to break their agreements with the Protoss Empire, several Protoss Shuttles began to refuel the Liir Blockade Fleets with Barrels of Rocket Fuel being unloaded by Protoss Zealots into the Liir Starships once the Stutterwarp Devices teleported the smaller Protoss Shuttles into one of the Liir Cargo Holds beforehand.

The Protoss Shuttles land inside the Liir Cargo Holds to unload the Supply Crates and the Rocket Fuel Barrels before returning to the nearest Protoss Planet for new orders.

The Protoss Empire had learned how to Build Fishing Boats from the Human Computers and the Protoss Zealots had explored the oceans as a new food source for the first time because of it.

What the Protoss Zealots found was what the Humans teaching them about Fishing Rods called a Forty Foot Long Sea Serpent in terror before attacking the thing panickingly with their Gauss Rifles while the Protoss Fishing Boats tried to escape together in the madness that followed.

Outraged Hydrotherosaurus Dinosaurs Cloned before the Protoss Colonized the Planet themselves turned out to be the cause of the chaos.


	179. The Allosaurus Threat, part 1!

The 20 or 30 Allosaurus Hatchlings had surprised the Hybrid Zuul Followers unaware how fast the Dinosaur Population would grow by itself.

The Zuul Lords expected the Cloned Dinosaurs to distract their enemies, not become a threat to them when their food supply ran out and now they had to come up with a new plan to deal with the Allosaurus Hatchlings instead.

Cloning four Brontosaurus Eggs and unloading them 50 Miles from the Zuul Command Center will buy them some time as the Zuul Dropship loads all the Zuul Marines that left the Brontosaurus Eggs behind, the Zuul Pilots return home hopeful that the Brontosaurus Eggs would hatch and grow large enough to draw the Allosaurus Threat away from them in the future.

Days passed as the Allosaurus Meat-Eaters get older with Jim Raynor's Battlecruiser moving 30 Miles East from the last Radar Location the Zuul Lords detected it at and stopped again.

"I think the Human Battlecruiser is changing locations to avoid the Allosaurus Hunters." One of the Hybrid Zuul Lords stated thoughtfully.

Jim Raynor had moved his Battlecruiser six times to avoid the Allosaurus Hunters trying to ambush it for food already and he was getting tired of it.

Blasting one of the Adult Allosaurus apart with the Yamato Cannon had the Younger Allosaurus swarming the carcass faster than Jim Raynor expected they would as he orders full retreat before the shock of the other Adult Allosaurus wears off enough to go after them.

Killing both Adult Allosaurus provided enough food from their dead bodies to feed their offspring, but Jim Raynor had been planning to find the Missing Protoss Forces on the Planet Sorona instead of watching the Allosaurus Children scatter in fear of his Yamato Cannon all day so he left the area.


	180. The Allosaurus Threat, part 2!

Jim Raynor had not expected the Missing Protoss Forces on the Planet Sorona to start shrinking his Battlecruiser and surround it from all sides afterwards, but he found the Protoss Zealots pointing their Combat Rifles at him worriedly.

"Who are you?" The lead Protoss Zealot demanded.

"I'm Jim Raynor and the Protoss Empire sent me to find you guys." He answered them nervously.

"The Protoss Empire Survived?" The Protoss Zealots asked hopefully.

"Thanks to the Liirian Empire the Protoss Empire did survive, yes." Raynor admits.

"The Liirian Research Base shrank everyone to save them from the Cloned Dinosaurs beforehand." The Protoss Zealots explained.

"I wonder what else the Liirian Empire is going to do next?" Jim Raynor asked thoughtfully.

"As long as it keeps the Zuul and the Zerg busy with each other, who cares what the Liirian Empire does?" The Protoss Zealots asked just as thoughtfully as Jim Raynor had done before them.

Unnoticed by the Hybrid Zuul's Radar Towers, Jim Raynor and his crew moved by foot towards the Protoss Command Center beside the Protoss Zealots.

The sight of Protoss Zealots using Human SCV Units really did shock everyone at first, but watching Humans and Protoss Zealots working together made Jim Raynor smile to himself in the end regardless of how it happened.

None of the Protoss Zealots cared about Sarah Kerrigan being there given that they had bigger problems to worry about instead.


	181. The Protoss Empire, part 3!

The Protoss Empire and the Liirian Empire started working together to cover the Liir Fleet Maintenance Costs of the several thousand Liir Destroyers stranded without fuel in hibernation across outer space between the trade routes of the Humans and the Protoss Empire.

The Protoss Empire was getting tired of finding Starving Liir Crews without fuel inside their space drawing Human Pirate Cartels towards their Planets to steal their Protoss Derelicts for Backwards Engineering for five weeks straight convinced them that helping the Liir Empire was better than allowing the Liir Technology to fall into the wrong hands before their government finds out too late what happened to do anything about it!

Contacting the Liir Empire told the Protoss Empire about their Chronic Hiberation Chambers being tested on all New Liir Starship Designs being used to prolong food supplies.

Unit Name: Red Shark Pirate Fleet

Unit Types: 12 A-17 Wraith Starfighters and 2 Behemoth Battlecruisers

The Wraith Fighters charged in formation firing lasers at the larger Liir Armor Class Destroyers as the Liir Crews wake up to Battle Alarms and return fire with Gauss Cannons while checking what they are fighting against on their Sensor Scans.

The two Behemoth Battlecruisers are about the same size as one of the Liir Cruisers, but without fuel the Liir Armor Class Destroyers can't move themselves out of the way if the enemies discovered they can't escape, so outgunning them was the only answer.

Unit Name: Liir Hiberation Fleet

Unit Types: 4 Liir Armor Class Destroyers and 2 Liir Tanker Class Destroyers


	182. The Protoss Empire, part 4!

Unit Name: Red Shark Pirate Fleet

Unit Types: 12 A-17 Wraith Starfighters and 2 Behemoth Battlecruisers

The Wraith Fighters charged in formation firing lasers at the larger Liir Armor Class Destroyers as the Liir Crews wake up to Battle Alarms and return fire with Gauss Cannons while checking what they are fighting against on their Sensor Scans.

The two Behemoth Battlecruisers are about the same size as one of the Liir Cruisers, but without fuel the Liir Armor Class Destroyers can't move themselves out of the way if the enemies discovered they can't escape, so outgunning them was the only answer.

Unit Name: Liir Hiberation Fleet

Unit Types: 4 Liir Armor Class Destroyers and 2 Liir Tanker Class Destroyers

The Gauss Cannons crippled three of the Wraith Fighters while the rest swarmed making strafing runs before taking evasive actions and circling back for more strafing runs.

The Wraith Fighters untrained to deal with Crisscrossing Gauss Cannon Bombardment were unsure which target to attack as two more Wraith Fighters exploded and the rest scattered firing lasers blindly before launching missiles to cover their retreat.

The 7 Wraith Fighters used Grapplers to pull the 3 Disabled Wraith Fighters back to the 2 Behemoth Battlecruisers for repairs and left the Solar System without resuming the ambush.


	183. The Protoss Empire, part 5!

Unit Name: Protoss Corsair Fighters

Number of Units: 4

Current Actions: Interstellar Patrol the Protoss Empire

Armament: Disruptor Web Torpedoes and Neutron Flare Pulse Cannons

The Protoss Corsair Fighters are outdated, but still made the perfect patrol ships since the Protoss Commanders would rather see them used than replaced completely after watching the Humans redesigning old starships with new armaments to defeat the Zerg Swarms, besides having a few extra patrol fleets might be useful at smaller colonies if nothing else happened.

Right now the 4 Protoss Corsair Fighters are flying across the stars checking the nearest Liir Hiberation Fleet for damage and reporting their Food Supply Status to their leaders inside the Protoss Empire before contacting the next one for another Food Supply Status Check.


	184. The Protoss Empire, part 6!

With the Protoss and the Liir Governments developing closer friendships, mixed fleets became inevitable.

The Protoss Empire had begun "Building Liir Tanker Class Destroyers for their own use" after it became clear that the Liir Economy was overburdened with ordering half of the Liir Armada into hibernation to overlook the fact that they had panicked themselves into stranding thousands of starships without fuel because the Zuul Civil War had prevented the invasion they had been preparing for and left them trying to clean their own mess afterwards!

Most of the Liir Hibernation Fleet had been doing Mining Missions and Probing Protoss Space for Zuul Destroyers when the orders to enter their Stasis Chambers came in, making the Protoss Job of finding them drifting dead across the stars easier while they commenced refuelling them.

Instead of risking sending their Liir Crews home defenseless inside Escape Pods and hoping for the best, the Liir Starships had developed Chronic Stasis Chambers to prolong the lives of their Liir Crews until the Tanker Class Destroyers brought more supplies for them.

The rest of the Liir Hibernation Fleet had been stranded near the Zuul Civil War and are being destroyed in battles where the Liir Weaponry fought to the death against hit and run tactics without being able to retreat.

Needless to say both sides of the Zuul Civil War soon had the Stasis Chamber Designs Salvaged from the Liir Armor Class Starships they overwhelmed and changed tactics to upgrade all their fleets to match the Liir Advantages for themselves quickly.


	185. The Timelines Change, part 1!

The Protoss Empire had started sharing Starship Designs as the Liir Empire worked closer with them.

The Zuul Hybrids had shown themselves to be only a little smarter than the Zuul Scavengers they started the Zuul Civil War with, but it was their knowledge of the Xel'Naga Worldships that gave away their true goals.

The Protoss/Zerg Hybrids had been brainwashed by the Zuul Hybrids that appeared to come from the future from the shocked discovery of the Zuul Empire stealing technology from their replacements once they saw the Xel'Naga Empire's plans to test the Protoss and the Zerg Forces against the Hybrids created by combining their DNA had changed when the Zuul Empire and Liir Empire changed history by just being there in the first place!

The Xel'Naga had expected to see if the Protoss and the Zerg would join forces to save themselves or not, but the intrusion from the Sword of the Stars Universe forced the Zuul Hybrids to invade the past to avoid the Xel'Naga Government falling to the more powerful forces of the Zuul/Liir Alliance in the future instead!

None of the Xel'Naga Worldships had expected the Zuul Hybrids from the future to be their own doing and the realization had changed all their carefully made plans into ordering full retreat out of panicking about the information the Zuul Hybrids sent them about the combined resources of the Zuul/Liir Alliance in the future.

The Protoss Empire and the Humans had already reverse engineered technologies from the Sword of the Stars Universe for themselves anyways so the damage had already been done to history regardless.


	186. The Timelines Change, part 2!

The Protoss Empire had started expanding itself again using the Liir Stutterwarp Drives to defend their own smaller starships.

Unit Name: Protoss Exploratory Fleet

Unit Types: 12 Liir Tankers, 4 Protoss Warp Prisms, and 24 Liir Squadron Command and Control Destroyers

Current Actions: Deploying Protoss Probes to New Planet by 4 Protoss Warp Prisms

The Protoss Probes quickly Build the Protoss Gateways and start mining for resources while the Cloned Protoss Zealots explored the area for themselves.

The Planet was empty and had woodlands everywhere besides the ocean in the distance, nothing but Wild Animals roamed around to threaten the Young Protoss Zealots travelling the stars for the first time.

"Nature... Cloned Human Animals and Plants everywhere... Mule Deer Herds... Planetary Environment created for Human Hunters to collect food supplies for cooking and eating... Another Planetary Game Preserve for the Humans to feed themselves from." The Protoss Zealots reported knowing at once that the Humans would be landing one of their Dropships to begin hunting for food and needed to return themselves to the Protoss Gateways immediately!

The Liir Officers floated around controlling the Protoss Probes while one of the Protoss High Templar gave orders about where the Protoss Pylons needed to be placed at when the Protoss Zealots returned to warn everyone of their findings.

"Human Planetary Game Preserve?" The Protoss High Templar asked taking his eyes off the Liir Officers floated around controlling the Protoss Probes while looking over the report the Protoss Zealots made from their DNA Scans of the planetary environment thoughtfully.


	187. The Timelines Change, part 3!

The Zuul Civil War didn't have the resources to invade planets yet, so they sent fleets to clash against each other in outer space hopeful that they can distract each other from figuring out their Economy Restoration Plans before anyone else noticed they are just as crippled as the Humans, the Zerg Swarms, and the Protoss/Liir Alliance rebuilding themselves also.

The Xel'Naga Worldships watched as the interstellar stalemate caused a power vacuum that allowed the Liir and the Zuul to Brainwash their Protoss/Zerg Hybrids against each other for their own use, causing the Xel'Naga Plans to test the Zerg and the Protoss against their Hybrid Prototypes useless once they lost control of them afterwards.

**"This is pointless! All our plans turned into the playthings of two factions from another reality!"** The Xel'Naga Captain protested to the Xel'Naga Fleet Admiral.

**"Perhaps it is time to Create Another Protoss Empire to lead our investigation of the Liir and the Zuul Factions changing the ballance of power inside the Koprulu Sector of Human Space."** The Xel'Naga Fleet Admiral stated thoughtfully before the Xel'Naga Worldships left towards the long journey home to think over their next actions carefully.

The Human Pirate Cartels saw the Terran Dominion crippled and found themselves facing the Zuul and Protoss/Liir Alliance Fleets instead as they tried to take advantage of it.


	188. The Timelines Change, part 4!

Marcus Denmark had joined the Blood Ravens to make a name for himself among the pirates by looting starships, but nothing prepared him for finding thousands of Dead Humans drifting in space beside their Trashed Fleets.

Thousands of Terran Dominion Battlecruisers smashed without any sign of who did it in sight and their group of Wraith Spacefighters advancing terrifiedly into the Debris searching for clues while worriedly thinking it was an ambush waiting to happen.

Marcus Denmark had never seen so many Trashed Spacefighters and Trashed Battlecruisers of Human Design in one place beforehand.

"Whatever happened here was not the Zerg or there would be some of their corpses here drifting among the Debris for us to collect DNA Samples from also. Energy Scans point to Zuul Weaponry... didn't know they were strong enough to do this much damage... creepy... OK, everyone mark this location in your Navigational Computers and head for home best speed. We need reinforcements to deal with this creepy place later." The Blood Raven Leader transmits before everyone left the Space Graveyard alone.


	189. The Timelines Change, part 5!

"The Silicoid Swarms." The Liir Fleet Admiral stated as the threat invaded the Protoss Empire from the direction of the Terran Dominion that appeared to be crippled by them.

The Protoss Motherships are only a handful in numbers, but they are the strongest craft inside the Protoss Armada and the Silicoid Swarms are no match for them!

The Liir Mining Cruisers had started dropping their Mineral Ore at their Liir Planets to restore their Planetary Economies while the Protoss Fleet moved towards the Terran Dominion to remove the Silicoid Swarms.

Unit Name: Protoss Probe Force

Unit Types: 14 Protoss Scouts, 4 Protoss Motherships and 34 Liir Tanker Class Destroyers

Propulsion Systems: Stutterwarp and Coaxial Warp Drive


	190. The Timelines Change, part 6!

Unit Name: Protoss Probe Force

Unit Types: 14 Protoss Scouts, 4 Protoss Motherships and 34 Liir Tanker Class Destroyers

Propulsion Systems: Stutterwarp and Coaxial Warp Drive

Somehow the Terran Dominion didn't welcome the sight of the Protoss showing up when their Interstellar Armada was crippled, but the fact that the Space Piranha went after the Protoss Starships instead of the Humans relaxed them.

The Protoss Starships wiped out what the Humans of the Terran Dominion called Space Piranha and returned home leaving the Terran Dominion itself to rebuild itself.

Years later the Terran Dominion was the first Interstellar Power to attack the Zuul Civil War while the Protoss and the Zerg continued rebuilding themselves.

Unit Name: Terran Dominion Alpha Fleet

Unit Types: Human Armor and Tanker Class Destroyers

Propulsion Systems: Node Drives

The Zuul Factions had increased as their leadership fell apart and Planetary Rebellions among the Zuul Fleet Admirals turned themselves into Zuul Warlords fighting each other for power in the resulting chaos.


	191. The Timelines Change, part 7!

The Liir Commander had never seen Traffic Jams inside their space before and now they had thousands of Liir Destroyer Class Starships scattered across empty stars between the Protoss Empire and several Liir Planets drifting without fuel.

The Liir Crews had the Suspended Animation Technology downloaded into their Starship Computers for them to build the Cryostasis Chambers to keep themselves alive when the orders came to stay inside their ships instead of leaving in the Escape Pods and Self-Destructing them to avoid Liir Starships falling into Someone else's hands.

The Protoss Empire had noticed their trade routes with the Umojan Protectorate are being disrupted by the Liir Derelicts defending themselves or bringing Human Pirates to salvage the Liir Starships for themselves and attack Protoss Starships also in the chaos that follows the destruction.

The Protoss Empire had little choice besides warning the Umojan Protectorate to avoid attacking Liir Starships and refuel the Liir Starships themselves to get the Human Pirates hunting the Liir Convoys away from Protoss Space.

The reports of Starving Crews and Damaged Starships among the Liir Convoys inside Protoss Space changed everything as the Protoss Empire checked the status of the Liir Planets themselves to discover the Liir Empire was falling apart itself.

The Protoss Empire saw no choice, they had to save the Liir Species from being conquered by the Zuul Species at all costs or all was lost for everyone!


	192. The Timelines Change, part 8!

The Liir/Protoss Alliance caught everyone by surprise.

The Zerg Swarms had hidden themselves to rebuild their Zerg Hives and left the Humans to deal with the Zuul Factions on their own.

"The Zerg Empire has fled the Zuul Pirates into Node Space... It appears the Zuul have scared the Zerg away (Protoss Cheering is heard in the background) and the fleets of the Terran Dominion are attacking the Zuul Factions now!" The Liir Admiral reported.

Unit Name: Protoss/Liir Tanker

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Suspended Animation

Reflective Coating

Adamantite Alloys

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Reflective Coating

Adamantite Alloys

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Reflective Coating

Adamantite Alloys

Primary Propulsion System: Stutter-Warp

Once the Protoss Empire started using Liir Starship Designs, it scared most Human Pirates away when they found themselves outnumbered with something bigger than them coming after them and besides the Protoss Carriers throw Robotic Interceptors at anything larger than the Liir Destroyer Class Starships regardless.


	193. The Timelines Change, part 9!

The Liir/Protoss Alliance watched as the Zuul Planets turned on each other and the Terran Dominion charged blindly into Interstellar Zuul Civil Wars that would cripple the Zuul Species without anyone needing to fight them at all.

"The Human Lust for Revenge are forcing them into the Zuul Civil Wars when there is no need to enter the conflict at all!" The Protoss Emperor proclaimed outragedly.

"The Zuul will just trash the Human Fleets and sell the Humans they capture as Slaves among the other Zuul Factions regardless." The Liir Admiral remarks annoyedly.

"As long as the Humans don't give the Zuul Warlords their own Common Enemy to work together against... the Protoss and the Liir Alliance are ignored long enough to repair the damage done beforehand to our fleets and worlds without the risk of another invasion." The Protoss Emperor points out to everyone listening.

The Protoss Fleet Commanders and the Liir Fleet Admirals keep refuelling the Liir Armada inside Protoss Space so they can return home or go into the Protoss Empire for repairs instead during the new era of Technology Sharing going on between them.


	194. The Timelines Change, part 10!

"I never thought that I would miss fighting the Zerg." The Human Captain says watching the Zuul Armor Class Destroyers firing Disruptor Whips at his own fleet.

**"Weaponry is Off-line! Everyone to the Escape Pods now!" **The Fleet Admiral yelled as the Zuul Troops begin boarding their starships to capture more Human Slaves for themselves in the confusion.

"Another defeat, Fleet Morale is low and the Zuul Warlords are ignoring the very Humans that are losing to them hopeful that we will surrender to them in the long-term." The Human Captain keeps talking into his Tape Recorder sadly.

The Humans had stopped sending their own Starfighters against the Zuul Destroyer Class Starships because they keep getting captured like everything else the Zuul Disruptor Whips hit regardless of how many are fighting them.

Anything smaller than the Human Battlecruiser was useless against the Zuul Disruptor Whips disabling them for capture without working weaponry and the Humans had learned about it the hard way too!

The Protoss Empire had not even appeared to help them fight the Zuul Warlords at all when Humanity needed them most!


	195. The Timelines Change, part 11!

General Edmund Duke was having a very bad day, first the Terran Dominion Armada sent to take advantage of the Zuul Warlords turning on each other was defeated and now he had just found Emperor Mengsk dead by his own Handgun without anyone else to run the Government of the Terran Dominion besides him because none of the other Generals or Admirals wanted the job of telling the people that the Military lost and they are all doomed!

Emperor Edmund Duke ordered all Terran Dominion Fleets to regroup for their final stand against the Zuul Warlords fighting among themselves.

"I don't think the Zuul Warlords are coming after us because they are too busy fighting among themselves... I'm not sure that fact is cheering me up very much right now, but at least we live to fight another day because of it." Emperor Edmund Duke told the rest of his fleet while being scared out of mind.

Two weeks of nothing happening finally calmed everyone down and had them sending out Mining Cruisers exploring the nearest Solar Systems for resources instead.

The Sol Force Starship Designs was just what the Terran Dominion needed to defend itself with when the Zuul Warlords finally did come after them in the future and Emperor Edmund Duke was Researching everything he can about the Human Technology from the other universe in advance!


	196. The Timelines Change, part 12!

Emperor Edmund Duke watched as the Yamato Cannon was added to the Sol Force Cruiser Class Starships his Terran Dominion was building Mining Ships from to restore their Economy like everyone else was doing.

The Protoss/Liir Alliance, the Zuul Warlords and the Terran Dominion are all sending out Mining Cruisers to restore their Economies for the first time.

The Protoss and the Humans had never used Starships from the Sword of the Stars Universe beforehand, making the StutterWarp Engines and the Node Drive Engines both new technologies that they are using.

The Peace Talks between the Protoss/Liir Alliance and the Terran Dominion provided the ideas for the Suspended Animation Chambers to cut down on the use of Food Supplies between Refuelling Tankers bringing New Food Supplies to the time that everyone is waiting for another Tanker to appear with Fuel and Food again.

The Biggest Fleet Maintenance Cost was sending Food to the Hungry Crews Light-Years away and the Suspended Animation Chambers gave the crew extra time to Preserve their Food Supply longer making it cheaper to feed them Long-Term for everyone back the Planetary Supply Bases.

"Attention Citizens of the Terran Dominion, it is my sad duty to take the office of Emperor after our Leader, Arcturus Mengsk, has passed away. I know that I can never do full credit to his memory, but I promise you that the Terran Domininon that he created will live on regardless of his death! I, Emperor Edmund Duke will always remember the legacy that Arcturus Mengsk left for me and the people that are depending on me." The News transmitted the New Emperor's Speech to every planet inside the Terran Dominion while the Peace Talks with the Protoss/Liir Alliance are not told about yet.


	197. The Timelines Change, part 13!

The Rocket Fuel Supplies for the Terran Dominion and the Protoss/Liir Alliance was easily shared since everyone used Chemical Rockets in the Starcraft Universe anyways just like in the Sword of the Stars Universe did when they needed to travel long distances.

The fact that the Liir, the Humans and the Protoss are all starting to share resources together was shortening the time it would take for their Economies to repair themselves while the Zuul Warlords continued to fight among themselves.

"They are gone from our Sensor Scans again." The Human Tankers complained before the Liir Armor Class Destroyers reappeared several miles from where they were before unharmed.

"It is their SutterWarp Propulsion System, we can't track them while they are moving, but they keep stopping to confirm their locations every few hours and it is really creepy how they keep appearing and disappearing from our Sensor Scans all the time." The Supply Captain admits worriedly.

"I don't think that they will attack us unless we attack them first." The Fleet Admiral says over the open Communications System that everyone forgot was still transmitting to the rest of the Human Fleet.

The Liir Supply Fleets of Armor Class Destroyers and Tanker Class Destroyers are Refuelling and Transporting Supplies to their own Patrol Fleets while the Humans are doing the same thing nearby.

"Spying on Fleet Movements is boring when nothing is going on." The Human Officer remarked.

"Just be glad the fighting ended before we went to war with the Protoss Empire." Another Human Officer responded back.


	198. The Timelines Change, part 14!

"Report!" The Protoss Commander orders.

"Liir Armor Class Cruisers, 5 of them armed with Zuul Weaponry." The Protoss Zealot reported.

"Not one of ours?" The Protoss Commander checked.

"Liir Fleet Command is checking their Construction Records, but no matches found so far to what we are detecting here." The Protoss Zealot reported confusedly.

Unit Name: Unknown Fleet

Unit Type: Liir/Zuul Hybrid Cruisers

Mission Section: Armor

Engine Section: Focused Node Fusion Section

Command Section: Point Deflector Section

Armament: Zuul Disruptor Whips, X-Ray Lasers and Lancers

**"We are the Liir/Zuul Alliance from the Sword of the Stars Universe, Identify Yourselves At Once!" **The Unknown Fleet Demands.

"This area belongs to the Protoss/Liir Alliance and we are at war with the Zuul Empires!" The Protoss Commander proclaimed holding fire until help showed up or he had no other choice besides fighting the larger starships to the death.


	199. The Timelines Change, part 15!

The History of the Suul'ka Horde Starting Liir Civil Wars and making the Zuul Species as Living Weapons to Conquer the Universe shocked the Protoss Empire when they found out about it.

The fact that the Zuul Species are Living Weapons made by a Liir Faction called the Suul'ka Horde inside the Sword of the Stars Universe upset the Protoss Empire greatly enough for the Protoss/Liir Alliance to fall apart leaving the Non-Aggression Pact between them when the Alliance fell apart.

The Protoss and the Liir wanted to keep sharing technology, but they needed to learn to trust each other again without bloodshed meaning that to avoid war keeping their own Non-Aggression Pact was the only answer to their problem.

The Liir/Zuul Alliance welcomed the Liir Species from the Starcraft Universe into their ranks and told them all about the Morrigi Species that showed up inside the Sword of the Stars Universe since they vanished several years ago.

The Morrigi/Hiver Alliance and the Zuul/Drakh Alliance both entered the Starcraft Universe before the Liir/Zuul Alliance went after them.

The problem was the Morrigi/Hiver Alliance, the Zuul/Drakh Alliance, and the Liir/Zuul Alliance all enter the Starcraft Universe at different places.

* * *

Morrigi and Hiver Mixed Fleets of Tanker, Armor, and Colonizer Class Destroyers exit into the Yorkma Sector 40 Light-Years from the Koprulu Sector searching for a new planet to Colonize for themselves to start over at.

Without any clue what they are about to run into inside the Starcraft Universe, all ships take Defensive Formations around their First Colony World while Building Construction Centers on the Planet below with Mining Stations and Resource Processors.

The Mustering Centers, the Research Centers and the Planetary Computer Centers to control the Orbital Foundries that Construct Starships and Orbital Defense Platforms are built after the Construction Centers are finished.


	200. The Timelines Change, part 16!

Drakh Motherships and Zuul Fleets exit into the Starcraft Universe followed by the Suul'ka named Cannibal.

The Glutton lead his Zuul Followers into the Starcraft Universe towards the Protoss Empire following the orders of the Cannibal to bring the Zuul Warlords into the New Suul'ka Horde inside the Starcraft Universe.

Four Shadow Battle-Crabs constructed by the Drakh Motherships prepared to join the Planetary Defense Fleets while two Shadow Fighters left to explore the nearby Solar Systems for the Suul'ka Horde.

* * *

The Robotic Interceptors of the Protoss Carriers swarmed the Zuul Destroyers as they overwhelmed the Smaller Protoss Starships of Protoss Scouts, Protoss Carriers, Protoss Phoenix Units, Protoss Corsairs, and Protoss Tempest Warships fighting against them.

The Zuul Destroyers kept coming until they overwhelmed the Protoss Starships by attrition of numbers.

When the Drakh joined the Suul'ka Horde, they taught the Zuul Species how to fly their Shadow Starships that they brought from the Babylon 5 Universe and watched the Local Species from the Sword of the Stars Universe create their own Interstellar Alliance to stop them!

Now the Drakh and the Zuul had their combined eyes on conquest of the Starcraft Universe without any clue the Liir/Zuul Alliance followed them to prevent it from happening.

The Protoss Empire had to use Liir Destroyers to deal with the Zuul Destroyers regardless of the Liir/Zuul Alliance going to the Zuul Warlords with the truth about the Suul'ka Leadership being Rogue Liir War Criminals.

The Zuul Warlords didn't take the news well and demanded proof that the Liir/Zuul Alliance provided to them.

The Hybrid Zuul Faction then sent their Hidden Shadow Death Cloud against the Liir/Zuul Alliance to rally the other Zuul Warlords behind the Suul'ka Horde Leadership by their showing of strength.


	201. The Timelines Change, part 17!

The Zuul War Lords came back together and welcomed the Drakh Commanders with open arms.

The Shadow Planet Killer had overwhelmed the Zuul/Liir Alliance Fleet and the Terran Dominion Fleet attacked it next without much luck.

The Protoss Empire was the third fleet advancing on the Shadow Planet Killer as the Drakh themselves are getting tired of the repeated attacks on them.

The fact that three fleets of starships from three interstellar powers failed to destroy the Shadow Planet Killer only increased the desires of the Zuul Leaders to follow the Drakh Commanders into whatever they are planning for the future.

The Xel'Naga didn't like being kept in the dark about the Drakh Plans, but the Xel'Naga are more interested in how the Protoss Empire will deal with the Drakh Forces than discovering what the Zerg Swarms are doing yet.


	202. The Timelines Change, part 18!

Yamato Cannons fired blindly towards the Drakh Fighters defending the Shadow Planet Killer as the Human Fleet fired their Lasers in Self-Defense of themselves.

"Report!" The Fleet Admiral Demanded.

"All of our weapons are firing blindly at them, unable to confirm anything besides their locations because of the Electronic Countermeasures being thrown at us, Sir." The Crew stated panickingly.

"Radar Scans still work, but the Targetting Computers are too confused to be sure we are even hitting anything at all!" More Panicking Human Officers Reported Working their controls frantically while the room is shaking around them.

The Protoss Fleet was closing on the battle as the Humans fought blindly against the Drakh Fleet of Drakh Cruisers and Drakh Motherships defending the Shadow Planet Killer retreating away from the area.


	203. The Timelines Change, part 19!

Several Armor Class Destroyers are dropping out of Node Space into the Battle as the Navigational Computers tried to find the Drakh Fleet and open fire on them.

14 Armor Class Destroyers and 12 Tanker Class Destroyers are scattered around the stars fighting thousands of Drakh Raiders swarming them while the bigger Drakh Starships escaped using their Jump Engines.

"The Shadow Planet Killer has vanished and the Drakh Fighter Squadron are still attacking us." The Human Crew reported as Lasers and Gauss Cannons continued blasting away at the enemies all around them.

"Radar and Sensor Scans show our reinforcements are here. 52 Destroyers all converging towards us on Chemical Rockets." Everyone started cheering at the good news.

The inside of the Sword of the Stars Spaceships was Bathrooms, Main Bridge, Engineering Section and Supply Rooms. Everyone developed the same Starship Designs even if the Technological Development was at different rates sometimes.

With any Starship Design the Main Bridge and the Engineering Section are the Control Centers of the whole ship.

The Hivers, the Liir Space Fleets and even the Humans themselves had all fought wars already knowing that the Computer Databases are the most important thing to salvage in advance from enemies.

The Drakh Technology however was something that the Liir Space Fleet had never salvaged beforehand and it called to them to be understood immediately.


	204. The Timelines Change, part 20!

The Terran Dominion and the Protoss Empire are converging on the last location of the Drakh Fleet.

The Drakh Raiders quickly realized that they are becoming outnumbered as the Human Destroyers keep appearing out of Node Space in groups of 5 to 6 Starships every two hours and advancing on them.

After Destroying 80 Starships and 265 more of them still advancing on them, they started retreating away like crazy.

The Drakh Fighter Squadron had finally decided to run for it and 300 Destroyer Class Starships had entered the Solar System to chase after them on Chemical Rockets.

Without Jump Engines the Drakh Raiders would quickly be hunted down by the Human Destroyers chasing behind them over time and blasted apart.

Understanding that they can't all escape the Drakh Raiders scatter into other Star Systems to buy themselves more time before they are overwhelmed.

The Liir Starships sold to the Protoss Empire are Armor Class and Tanker Class Destroyers using Stutterwarp Propulsion Systems that the Protoss Empire shared with the Terran Dominion Government against the Drakh/Zuul Alliance developing to fight them.

The Stutterwarp Propulsion Systems solved the Human Problems of travelling long distances when the Node Drive didn't work getting there and replaced the Node Drive for all their New Destroyer Class Starships afterwards with the Stutterwarp Propulsion Systems.


	205. The Timelines Change, part 21!

Several Armor Class Destroyers are dropping out of Node Space into the Empty Battle Zone as the Navigational Computers tried to find the Drakh Fleet and open fire on them.

325 Human Destroyer Class Starships from the Sword of the Stars Blueprints chased after the Drakh Threat on Chemical Rockets.

"Refuelling the Fleet, Position Display Updated to the Navigational Computers." The Helmsman Reported.

"Hey, Peter, can you check what the Kitchen is cooking today?" Daisy Washington asked.

"Sure thing." Peter Washington told his Sister walking out of the Main Bridge towards the Hallways outside to the Kitchen Area.

"Sensor Scans of the surrounding area every hour, Contact the Fleet Admiral and check for any new orders." Captain Derek Waters orders.

"No sign of the Drakh Fleet in the area. They must have left the Star System already." The Sensor Report came back.

"Order a search of the Star System anyways, they might be hiding." Captain Derek Waters decided checking the Computer Station at his Command Chair for information on the Node Routes nearby.

Four Node Lines, two unexplored and no clue what direction the Drakh Fleet went.

Captain Derek Waters needed to do something besides blindly searching for the Drakh Fleet to find them.


	206. The Timelines Change, part 22!

Captain Derek Waters needed to do something besides blindly searching for the Drakh Fleet to find them.

"Lunch Today is Fishsticks." Peter Washington stated to the Bridge Crew who looked thoughtfully at each other boredly.

Search Patterns are made for 40 Light-Years to make sure the Drakh Fleet is really gone.

The First Node Line sends Captain Derek Waters 4 Light-Years into another Star System with 5 Planets.

The Star System is explored, Wild Zerg Swarms are found wandering around on the Planetary Surface of the Star System and the Drakh Fleet is not discovered there.

The Second Node Line sends Captain Vick Norville into another Unexplored Star System with no sightings of the Drakh Fleet or the Zerg Swarms at all!

* * *

Fleet Maintenance Costs are high, but with the Suspended Animation Chambers the Crews can stay asleep until Repair Equipment can be sent to them and still run the ship in rotating shifts.

Captain Derek Waters had to order Starship Equipment from the nearest Terran Dominion Planet and wait for another Starship to bring their stuff, but he can still get Resupplied during Refuelling to pass the time.

Medical Supplies, Engineering Supplies and Food Shipments kept the Crew happy as they looked forward to getting New Supplies like any other Starship Crew on long missions away from home did.


	207. The Timelines Change, part 23!

Captain Vick Norville had called Captain Derek Waters out of the boredom of Searching for the Drakh Fleet.

Captain Jennifer Wormwood watched as the Human Fleet spread out into Outer Space searching for the Drakh Fleet in all directions.

Captain Penelope Parker checked the Navigational Updates from the rest of the Human Fleet hopeful that someone found the Drakh Fleet and prevented them from escaping already.

"Based on the speed that the Drakh Fleet moves at, I think we can safely say they escaped us already." Captain Jennifer Wormwood told Captain Penelope Parker thoughtfully.

"So far all we have done is 'Explore Empty Star Systems' and 'Find Nothing' while using 400 Starships doing it." Captain Vick Norville remarked irritatedly.

"I agree, we need something to cheer everyone up and keep up Fleet Morale." Captain Derek Waters added worriedly.

"We can ask for a Colonizer to expand the Terran Dominion." Captain Robert Yorkman offers having been listening the whole time.

"The only thing to do on long Interstellar Journeys are getting to know the other Fleet Captains and Reading Books to pass the time." Captain Vick Norville says checking his Computer Updates for any good news.

"Did I miss anything?" Daisy Washington asked as she took over the Science Station from someone else.

"The Captain has been talking to the other Fleet Captains about Fleet Morale." Peter Washington told his Sister boredly.

"Sounds Very Dull." Daisy Washington says checking the Sensor Arrays for something more interesting to take her mind off it.

"Yup, Very Dull and nothing on Sensor Scans for hours to avoid listening to it." Peter Washington responded.

"We really need to find something soon before everyone goes Stir-Crazy here." Daisy Washington said next.


	208. The Timelines Change, part 24!

The Protoss Fleet had no trouble following the Human Convoy of 800 Armor Class and Tanker Class Starships going in the same direction.

The Liir Starships are faster and easier to make than anything else the Protoss Empire had, so that was what they sent to the Battle Zone with the Shadow Planet Killer, but it was missing and the Human Fleet was still moving deeper into Outer Space as they followed them cluelessly.

Captain Derek Waters blinked as he was told the Protoss Fleet was using Liir Starships to follow them thoughtfully.

"Order all stop to the Fleet, we are waiting for the Protoss Fleet right here!" Captain Derek Waters Proclaimed looking forward to something new happening.

* * *

Unit Type: Protoss Armor Class Destroyer

Mission Section: Armor Section

Improved Reflective Coating

Polysilicate Alloys

Engine Section: Fusion Improved Stutter Warp Section

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Armament: Phase Cannons, Disruptor Cannons and Photon Torpedoes


	209. The Timelines Change, part 25!

The Protoss Fleet had developed Star Trek Weaponry for themselves and the Zerg Empire had not done the same as they rebuilt their own Interstellar Government, but the Zuul Species was still the most powerful faction inside the Starcraft Universe that the Humans and the Protoss Empire faced together.

The Protoss Empire had Coaxial Warp Drives faster than the Warp Drives that the Star Trek Universe used anyways and the only ones who used the Coaxial Warp Drives besides the Xel'Naga Worldships was the Zerg Swarms themselves.

The Protoss Empire was used to being the most advanced species in the Starcraft Universe until the Zuul Species and the Liir Species showed up.

The Humans are one of the younger species that the Protoss Empire fought when the Zerg Swarms invaded both of them, but now the Zuul Species had forced the Zerg Species into retreating away and the Protoss Empire are the only ones left to stop the Zuul Species once and for all!

The Zuul Planets are increasing their numbers just as fast as the Zerg Populations did, but unlike the Zerg Threat, the Zuul Threat used Thousands of Starships to overwhelm their enemies and salvage your technology for themselves to use against them instead.

Unit Type: Zuul Cruiser

Mission Section: Armor Section

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Primary Propulsion System: Hiver Teleport Gate

Armament: Phasers and Gauss Cannons

The Zuul Cruiser was out of fuel and Transmitting Sensor Readings back to the rest of the nearest Zuul Fleet advancing towards it when the Protoss Fleet saw it.

The 2 Zuul Tankers ambushed the Protoss Fleet firing Gauss Cannons as the Zuul Cruiser fired their Phasers at the Protoss Fleet in the confusion caused by the smaller Zuul Tankers jumping into the area.

The Protoss Disruptor Cannons returned fire wildly not expecting the Zuul Tankers to ambush them as the Protoss Fleet evaded the Phaser Blasts from the Zuul Cruiser.

"Photon Torpedoes, Fire!" The Protoss Commander orders taking the Zuul Cruiser by surprise when the Unknown Weaponry exploded the whole Cruiser in two hits.

The Zuul Tankers fled in terror as the Protoss Fleet regroup themselves watching for another ambush attempt.


	210. The Timelines Change, part 26!

The Protoss Empire and the Terran Dominion both needed Mining Missions to fix their Government Economies before they can go to war with the Zuul/Drakh Alliance.

The Liirian Empire had contacted the Starcraft Universe to stop the Zuul Invasions across the history of both their Universes from overwhelming them.

The Drakh Motherships had fled the Sword of the Stars Universe with Zuul DNA Samples and the Suul'ka Horde continued their Interstellar Conquest hopeful to invade other realities after the Zuul Species overran everyone else.

* * *

The Zuul/Liir Alliance had decided to rebel against both the Suul'ka Horde and the Liirian Empire to start their own Interstellar Government.

The Suul'ka Horde didn't want the Zuul Species joining forces with the Liir Species against them and the Liirian Empire didn't want another Suul'ka Horde Developing after they defeated the first one.

That was why the Liir/Zuul Alliance came to the Starcraft Universe to start over and found the Suul'ka Horde had got there before them.

The Liir/Zuul Alliance was scattered by the Shadow Planet Killer and retreated towards the Local Liir Space to repair their fleets.

* * *

The Liir/Zuul Alliance are new to the Starcraft Universe, but with two Planets of the Liirian Species already nearby they had somewhere to go to for repairs when the threat of the Shadow Planet Killer vanished and the Zuul Civil Wars ended with the Zuul Lords joining the Suul'ka Horde.


	211. The Timelines Change, part 27!

The Liir/Zuul Alliance had watched the Zuul Fleets leave on search patterns for the Suul'ka Horde to lead them.

In Short, the Protoss Empire and the Terran Dominion are both open to invasion by the Suul'ka Horde with nothing happening.

Either the Suul'ka Horde was not ready to invade everyone yet or they are too far away to know where everyone else was yet.

The Zuul Lords are sending ships to contact the Suul'ka Horde as the rest of the Starcraft Universe waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

The Protoss Empire are learning about the Liir Starships and the Stutterwarp Engines.

The Terran Dominion was also using the Stutterwarp Engines because of the advantages over the Node Drive Engines in their battles against the Zuul Fleets.

The Protoss Fleet Commanders helped Refuel the Human Fleet as both groups searched for the Drakh Fleet that attacked them beforehand.

The Human Starship Captains talked among themselves getting to know each other while they Refuel themselves.

Stars are all around them as they searched blindly across the unexplored universe waiting for some clue to follow before the Suul'ka Horde made their move.


	212. The Timelines Change, part 28!

The Liir/Zuul Alliance watched the movements of the Zuul Fleets hopeful to discover something useful to finding the Suul'ka Horde before they found them first.

The two Shadow Battlecrabs appeared and opened fire on the Liir Starships, slicing handfuls of them apart as the rest turned around to see what was attacking them.

The Human Starships quickly realized what was going on and returned fire with their Lasers beside the Protoss Fleet as the Shadow Battlecrabs destroyed 20 more ships while they are being shot at repeatedly.

Missiles hit the Shadow Battlecrabs as the Protoss Fleet fired Gauss Cannons and Lasers uselessly at the Twin Threats.

"Our Weaponry is useless! Order Full Retreat!" The Humans yelled frantically while the Protoss Fleet resumed fighting the Shadow Battle-Crabs.

**"Escape into the nearest Node-Lines!" Captain Derek Waters Commands Panickingly. **


	213. The Timelines Change, part 29!

The Fleet was being torn apart as they exit from Node Space by the two Shadow Battle Crabs and the Humans are fighting back blindly while panicking.

Space Debris everywhere, Escape Pods crowding each other as they tried to retreat and the Protoss themselves are two weeks away from reaching their location.

"This looks hopeless! We can't escape without running into each other and the ships leaving Node Space are clueless about the Drakh Ambush here!" Captain Howard Cartwright Yelled Upsetly at the whole mess.

The Humans didn't even notice if the two Shadow Battle Crabs had left because of all the Space Debris everywhere around them.

"Anything on Sensor Scans?" Captain Howard Cartwright Demanded from his Armor Class Destroyer glancing at the Main Viewer nervously.

"We can't tell anything with all this Space Debris everywhere!" The Officers all reported together.

"Flying Blind Inside Combat Zones will just get us killed, Retreat back towards the Terran Dominion Space Immediately!" Captain Howard Cartwright orders quickly hopeful to cheer everyone up on his crew when they got home.

Crew Morale was falling apart because of the Dead Human Bodies seen floating all around them outside their Starships.


	214. The Timelines Change, part 30!

The Human Fleet was being torn apart as they exit from Node Space by the two Shadow Battle Crabs and the Humans are fighting back blindly while panicking.

Space Debris everywhere, Escape Pods crowding each other as they tried to retreat and the Protoss themselves are two weeks away from reaching their location.

"Flying Blind Inside Combat Zones will just get us killed, Retreat back towards the Terran Dominion Space Immediately!" Captain Howard Cartwright orders quickly hopeful to cheer everyone up on his crew when they got home.

Crew Morale was falling apart after the Floating Corpses had most of the crew screaming that everyone was doomed and Fleet Communications was getting Hysterical Calls for help all around them.

Disorganized Retreat in all directions made Navigational Computers the only way anyone avoided collisions, but it still didn't tell them where the threat using them for Target Practice was at until it was too late regardless.


	215. The Timelines Change, part 31!

"This is madness! We can't defend ourselves without running our whole Imperial Economy into the ground and if we do that we risk 'Stranding Starships Inside Outer Space' to save ourselves from starvation when the Planetary Economy falls apart!" Emperor Edmund Duke Protested.

It would take the Human Crews of the Stranded Starships months to realize that they had been abandoned since Fuel Tankers took years to reach them sometimes and the Cryostasis Chambers added to the Newer Starships would also allow the Humans to survive longer regardless.

* * *

Captain Howard Johnson had his ship run out of fuel and send out the call for help five weeks ago.

His crew was working overtime to Build the Cryostasis Chambers from the Blueprints that the Terran Dominion Government sent to their Computers, but the Food Supply was their biggest problem since they had no fuel to search for more with.

When one of the Fuel Tankers normally showed up, the Fleet would Link their Airlocks together for the Rocket Fuel to be brought onto their ships and Fresh Supplies would be sent during the Refuelling Operation.

"Report Status." Captain Howard Johnson ordered boredly looking at the Stars all around them on the Computer Displays hopeful that someone was coming to save them.

The Starship was one of the Older Armor Class Destroyers with the Nuclear Fission Reactors instead of the Nuclear Fusion Reactors that the newer ones used.

Short Range Engines and Outdated Red Lasers are what the newer starships found when their Exploration Missions ran into Captain Howard Johnson with their longer range and Green Laser Weaponry.

Captain Howard Johnson had to help Defeat the Zuul Threat since the news that they chased the Zerg Swarms away terrified everyone enough to keep them going.


	216. The Timelines Change, part 32!

Captain Howard Johnson listened to Captain Robert Yorkman's call for help as his Outdated Armor Class Destroyer exits out of Node Space at their location.

"What Happened?" Captain Howard Johnson Demanded as he saw the Floating Corpses and realized that they ran into one of their own ships or what was left of it.

"There is too much Space Debris to figure out how to safely exit Node Space without the fleet damaging themselves." The Crew Reported Worriedly.

"Do we have any clue where the Drakh Allies of the Zuul Empire are hiding at yet?" Captain Howard Johnson Demanded.


	217. The Timelines Change, part 33!

**Captain Howard Johnson listened to his crew trying to warn the rest of their fleet about the Space Debris all around them.**

"We can't contact the ships travelling along Node Lines, but the others might hear us on their Subspace Radio Communications." The Communications Officer Explained.

"Good work everyone, Continue Scanning the area." Captain Howard Johnson stated glancing at the outside display of the Space Debris worriedly.

More Human Starships crashed into the Space Debris as they exit their Node Lines into the Solar System, but none of them are destroyed and some are crippled instead without their Node Engines.

The Shadow Battle Crabs might have left, but the Human Fleet was not leaving without major repairs regardless of the threat being gone.


	218. The Timelines Change, part 34!

**The Terran Dominion Fleet and the Protoss Fleet of Liir Destroyer Class Starships called off the search for the Drakh Fleet after the Shadow Battle Crabs showed them how outmatched they really are!**

**Repair Ships are deployed immediately with the Reinforcements already heading that way. **

**Searching for Survivors and Starship Flight Recorders began at once followed by Retreat Orders for everyone to return home. **

Personnally everyone was just happy to be leaving the floating dead bodies behind more than anything else when they left the Solar System because it was damaging everyone's morale inside the area.

Humanity Restored their Planetary Defenses for the next Zuul Attack on them and waited for the inevitable conflict to continue again.


	219. The Timelines Change, part 35!

**With the Protoss Empire working with the Humans against the Zuul Factions, the Zerg Hybrids had been completely forgotten as they tried to discover how powerful that Zuul and Liir Combined Forces really are before attacking them again. **

**The Zuul Pirates looted several planets nearest to them for Slave Labor and natural resources to rebuild their own Planetary Economies.**

**The Blue Mineral Crystals of the Starcraft Universe worked well at being reshaped into Starship Hull Armor to repair their fleets. **

* * *

Unit Type : Terran Dropship

Cargo: 4 Terran SCV Units and 2 Zuul Marines

ETA to Location: 2 Hours

The Zuul Forces had quickly discovered the Starcraft Technology made for Human Mining Operations was better than what the Sword of the Stars Universe used and switched to it to help restore their Planetary Economies faster.

A single Protoss Stalker Unit moved across the Jungle as the Hidden Zuul Pilot tested how well the Protoss Technology worked until the Zerglings ambushed it.

The Zuul Forces had focused on the Protoss Probes and the Protoss Air Units having their own Ground Units made from Terran Technology instead, but they still researched the Stolen Protoss Technology looking for advantages that they can use on the battlefield.

The end result was the Zuul Forces used Protoss Military Equipment and Terran Military Equipment together while the rest of the Starcraft Universe was caught off-guard by the mixture of Combat Units working together against them.

Most of the Human Pirate Factions had no clue what was going on when the Liir and the Zuul first appeared, forcing them to flee when the Protoss Empire started hunting them down for wandering into their territory.

Humanity outside the Terran Dominion Government was in the dark about the Zuul Threat and was just trying to survive on their own.


	220. The Timelines Change, part 36!

The Zuul Empire was the first to notice the Zerg Hybrids returning to test their strength in battle.

The Zerglings and the Zerg Hydralisks swarmed towards the Protoss Stalker Unit retreating back towards the Protoss Nexus Building that the Zuul Forces are using as their Military Base.

Several Terran SCV Units and Protoss Probes are mining together beside the 12 Zuul Marines defending the area.

Problem was the 12 Zuul Marines are the only troops on the planet besides the Protoss Stalker Unit retreating towards them that the Zuul Base had to defend itself.

The Zuul Marines frantically open fire on the Zerg Forces throwing Hand Grenades as they are being overwhelmed.


	221. The Timelines Change, part 37!

The Psychic Radar worked the same way that Sonar with Bats and Dolphins did.

Echo Returns off the minds of others told the Liir Commander where the Stranded Human Tankers where immediately.

The Protoss Empire had agreed to Refuel Stranded Starships for the Terran Dominion when it became clear that several fleets can't return to the nearest orbital shipyard for repairs.

The Zuul Pirates looted trade routes and weakened the patrol convoys guarding them to disrupt supply shipments to the other interstellar governments fighting against them.

The Protoss Zealots and the Humans worked together hopeful to defend themselves from the Zuul Pirates.

Commander Tassadar the Cloned Protoss High Templar had never seen Human Sword of the Stars Starships beforehand.

It was an Torpedo Class Destroyer with three Tankers drifting inside outer space, but luckily the Humans didn't open fire on the Protoss Fleet sent to refuel them and resupply them with food on sight.


	222. The Zuul Infestation, part 1!

The Psychic Sonar System worked great for the Liir Empire, the Zuul Pirates, the Protoss Empire and the Human Ghost Units of the Terran Dominion, but still none of them had a clear advantage over each other yet.

The Protoss Pulse Cannons target the Zuul Armor Class Destroyers coming after them.

The Protoss Scout Ships fired at the Zuul Fleet at long range causing several energy pulses heading towards the larger Zuul Destroyers like Earth Force Starfuries inside the Babylon 5 Universe firing blindly at huge starships three times their size.

Unit Name: Protoss Scout Ship

Unit Type: Protoss Scout From the Starcraft Brood War

Fleet Role: Protoss Fighter

The Protoss Carriers sent out their Robotic Interceptors at the Zuul Fleet knowing that they are about to be overwhelmed regardless.


	223. The Zuul Infestation, part 2!

Humanity had fought the Zerg endlessly, but watching the Zuul Marines Looting Dead Bodies before they started eating them was worse horror than anything fighting the Zerg Swarms had prepared Humanity for and was the main reason that Humanity fled whole planets to avoid dealing with the Zuul Platoons using their own weaponry against them just to consume more Humans.

It was too much for the Human Troops to take! They ran, they screamed, they killed themselves in terror and still the Zuul Invaders keep coming regardless! It was madness itself and none of the Humans had been warned about cannibalism being used openly during interstellar warfare beforehand because the Zerg Swarms didn't use Human Weaponry while taunting you about how they are coming to eat you across the battlefield!

It was worse when the Zuul Platoons put images of being eaten inside the Human Minds to start panicking them before they attacked them in full force!

* * *

The Terran Dominion had no clue what the Zuul Infantry was doing to the minds of their Human Troops until it was too late!

How do you fight against Mind Readers? Humanity sent Ghost Units to defeat the Zuul Ground Forces, but the whole Zuul Species are Telepathical Living Weapons that are wiping out the Zerg Hives by themselves and Humanity was doomed regardless!

Edmund Duke had been sent for the Zuul Space Debris by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk himself because he had no other choice and now Emperor Edmund Duke was learning how Mengsk had hidden the real details about the Zuul Invaders the whole time to avoid everyone running across the stars in blind panicking!

Emperor Mengsk Nuked one of his own planets to stop the Zuul Threat when he ran the Sons of Korhal and told nobody about the Zuul Species for years, no wonder he killed himself, must have thought the Zuul Ships wanted 'Revenge' for stopping them the first time.

Edmund Duke shakes his head after reading the Computer Files on the Zuul Threat. "Telepathical Living Weapons? The Zuul overwhelmed the Zerg by themselves and the Liir Armada was the only thing that even slowed them down." Emperor Duke says defeatedly shaking his head too tired to care how he was handed this fate anymore.

The Stutterwarp and the Node Drive Propulsion Systems worked well together, but the Terran Dominion was clearly in the hands of the Protoss Empire to defend themselves from the Zuul Pirates.


	224. The Zuul Infestation, part 3!

"You know how everyone was happy when the Zuul Terrors stopped giving Humans nightmares in their minds and then we figured out that the Zuul Warlords are Controlling the Zerg Hive Minds instead of toying with us?" Emperor Duke asked.

"We all remember... we can't forget how the Zuul and the Zerg both turned on Humanity together... we had to nuke our own troops... we had no hope of saving them... The Protoss Empire is Humanity's only hope!" The Human Generals Proclaimed Hauntingly Together while Emperor Edmund Duke nods tiredly.

"The Protoss Empire agreed to give us 'Protectorate Status' because they really expected it and the Protoss Empire will save us." Emperor Edmund Duke stated relieved at his good news and everyone relaxed hopefully.

"We need more Protoss Motherships to patrol our growing territory against the Zuul Pirates." The Protoss Emperor says understanding that Humanity was seeking protection and the Protoss Empire might not be able to save them.

The Stutterwarp Engines would help increase the range of the Protoss Motherships as they tried to protect the refuelling convoys checking on the Humans.

The Protoss Carriers and the Protoss Motherships prepared to patrol against the Zuul Pirates in several small groups hopeful that larger ships will last longer until the Liir Tanker Class Destroyers are constructed to fight the Zuul Fleet on even terms.


	225. The Zuul Infestation, part 4!

The Humans had thousands of starships that needed refuelling and most of them had scared crews that had to be talked down from firing on the Protoss Fleets coming to save them.

Panicking Humans often reacted with fear instead of reason towards the unknown.

It irritated the Protoss Commanders to have Humanity distrustful of them while trying to save them at the same time.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The Protoss Commanders Order as the Human Fleet fired at them fearfully.

"Try to avoid destroying them while retreating out of their Weaponry Range." The Protoss Commanders tell their troops flying the Protoss Motherships that might have scared the Humans out of their minds by being bigger than them.

"Communications, try to contact the Humans before their actions force us into destroying them!" The Protoss Commanders Demanded together frustratedly.

"They will not answer!" The Protoss Zealot at the Communications Station Reported.

"Can we cripple their weaponry without blowing them up?" The Protoss Commanders asked themselves thoughtfully.

"Too much risk of killing the Human Crew in the crossfire." The Protoss Commanders admitted at last.

"Contact the Terran Dominion Government and find out if they have any ideas how to deal with this." The Protoss Commanders stated together to the Protoss Fleet Management Crews.


	226. The Zuul Infestation, part 5!

The Terran Dominion Government had transmitted EMP Generator Blueprints to the Protoss Fleets hopefull to avoid needless bloodshed between the Terrified Terrans and the Protoss Crews sent to rescue them.

The Electromagnetic Pulse Generators would Disable Human Weaponry long enough for the Protoss Zealots to Refuel and Repair the Human Starships in the confusion.

It was not the best plan to calm the Humans down with, but it was the only plan that the Terran Dominion Government came up with to keep them alive in the long-term regardless.

The Protoss Zealots would need another way of dealing with the Frightened Humans without killing them when they Refuel and Repair the Human Starships for the Terran Dominion Government.


	227. The Zuul Infestation, part 6!

The only answer was to load the Food Supplies and the Rocket Fuel on the Protoss Shuttle without anyone flying it.

The Navigational Computer took the Protoss Shuttle into Communications Range of the Human Armor Class Destroyers and sent the Protoss Commander's Transmission before crashing inside one of their Cargo Holds after it teleported itself.

So far the Humans had opened fire, but paused to listen to the Protoss Transmission Offering Food Supplies in disbelief before the Protoss Shuttle vanished from their Fleet Sensor Grid and the Protoss Armada waited for the Humans to realize what happened.

* * *

The Protoss Shuttle had been flying on Automatic without anyone inside it when the Humans searched it discovering the Rocket Fuel and the Food Supplies that they needed badly.

It didn't take long for the Humans to start Refuelling their ships and bring the Protoss Shuttle back to thank them in person afterwards.

The problem was the Humans had too many ships to refuel them all and the orders from the Terran Dominion Government that the Human Fleet got are one year old with the new ones still being sent by Radio Waves instead of the Subspace Radio Communications Systems that the Protoss Empire used.


	228. The Zuul Infestation, part 7!

The Human Communications Systems was still the Normal Radio Wave Transmissions sent between their Starships and their Planetary Command Centers relaying recorded messages to one another until it got to whoever needed to hear their orders in the first place!

The Downside was everyone else found out about your orders before you did, but on the other hand all the Human Captains got to know each other better while relaying the recorded transmissions to each other regardless and watched out for each other also because of it.

The Node Drive Propulsion Systems took the Humans several years to contact their fleets without relaying messages between ships and the Refuelling Problems made return trips unlikely at best as the Technological Understanding of how the Node Drives worked was unclear regardless of them using it to get around with anyways.

The Protoss Empire had been clearly amazed that the Humans used the Node Drives without understanding the technology from the start and had figured it out before they used it on their Protoss Starships themselves without telling the Humans wondering they would do next thoughtfully.

The Liir Empire had shared much of their knowledge with the Protoss Empire and realized right away that the Protoss Propulsion Systems are faster than anything inside the Sword of the Stars Universe regardless of the Outdated Protoss Weaponry they used inside the Starcraft Universe.


	229. The Zuul Infestation, part 8!

It was very clear to the Protoss Empire that the Zuul Invaders had some Unknown Planetary Command Center from the way they are toying with everyone and getting Supply Convoys appearing from outside the Milky Way Galaxy that the Humans are clearly in the dark about from their Fleet Movements alone.

The questions are why did the Humans buy the distraction of the False Planetary Command Center Locations that the Protoss Fleet was wiping out to find out where the real threat keeps coming from and how are the Zuul Forces moving between Galaxies without anyone else noticing their movements besides the Protoss Empire itself?

The answers to both questions was the Protoss Empire are the only ones with Subspace Sensors and Subspace Communications Technology that can track the Zuul Fleet Movements across Galaxies in the first place.

* * *

Realization that the Protoss Empire was the only ones besides the Liir Armada that really know the Zuul Invaders are larger than they appeared to be shocked the Protoss Emperor greatly as he thought over his next move panickingly.

Knowing that the Zuul Invaders Constructed Five Planetary Command Centers just to test how strong the Humans and Protoss Fleets really are against their Newborn Zuul Colonies was humbling the Protoss Emperor into rethinking all his own actions carefully.


	230. The Zuul Infestation, part 9!

The Zerg Swarms had moved themselves into Unexplored Solar Systems and Humanity was not following them as they left several worlds behind for the Zuul Invaders to conquer in the aftermath.

The Humans had thousands of their fleets without fuel and the Zuul Invaders had started using their own Human Technology against them as the Human Dropships Deployed SCV Units onto Planets to Build Command Centers there.

The Zuul Empire keeps expanding itself towards the Terran Dominion Government and the Protoss Empire as they try to defend themselves from the Zuul Invasions.

* * *

Location: Planetary Solar System M4

Current Status: Building Protoss Command Center

The Protoss Zealots are using Laser Rifles to defend themselves instead of their normal Psionic Blades when they discover that the Zuul Sniper Rifles are firing at their Personal Shield Generators and they have no clue where their enemies are hidden.

"Retreat!" The Protoss Zealots Decided and run away in terror from the Zuul Snipers trying to kill them.


	231. The Zuul Infestation, part 10!

The Protoss Empire was still learning to use Human Equipment against the Zuul Ground Forces when the Liirian Empire sent their own Zuul Followers against the Zuul Invaders.

The end results was all the Zuul Factions blaming each other and the fighting among themselves increased even more than it already had beforehand!

The small fact that the Zuul Leadership had fallen apart over who got the most Slaves and Personal Territory appeared to be the only reason that the Humans are not Conquered already.

The Protoss Admirals soon watched in terror at the realization that the Zuul Fleets had more powerful weaponry than they had to defend themselves with and focus on protecting the Humans instead of going after the Zuul Armada itself.

* * *

The Liirian Empire on the other hand was Rebuilding the Protoss Probes with Welding Tools and better AI Computer Systems to help them with their Construction Projects.

The Prototype Protoss Probes had doubled in size, but still looked about the same regardless of the added Welding Torches looking like Robotic Arms on both sides of them and being able to collect more resources than it did beforehand.

The Protoss Probes are soon about the same size as the Terran Marines that stared dumbfounded at the larger versions of the Protoss Probes appearing with Automated Machine Guns replacing the Welding Torches and Mining Resources while defending themselves from the Zuul Troops.

Five of the Huge Protoss Probes are already advancing towards their SCV Units already Mining the Blue Crystals nearby as they look around and begin their own Mining while ignoring the SCV Units altogether.

The Humans are clearly smart enough to avoid attacking the Automated Weaponry of the Liirian Probes fearfully aware that the Protoss Zealots might be nearby to check on the things later on and hopefully 'Share the Resource Mining Site with them' instead of fighting over it.

The Terran Dominion needed Resources to 'Build Fuel Tankers' for their fleets to return home and regroup themselves against the Zuul Factions, however the Protoss Empire was expanding itself to help them and nobody was sure what was going to happen next because of it.


	232. The Zuul Infestation, part 11!

The Protoss Probes had never been designed for Ground Combat beforehand and the Automated Machine Guns didn't change that fact at all!

The Liir Researchers had only added outdated weaponry to the Robotic Resource Collectors that the Protoss Army used and made them larger to test how useful they would be against their Zuul Enemies.

So far the Prototype Probes Mined twice their Normal Resources and Ignored their Human Allies exploring nearby the Liir Base Camp while nothing happened for several hours.

The Zuul Forces are not even on the New Planet as the Liirian Researchers discover after they Launch Spy Satellites into Planetary Orbit to see where the Protoss Gateway sent them and frowned at the Abandoned Protoss Base being on the Human Colony World around them.

* * *

The Protoss Nexus and the Protoss Gateway had both been Abandoned Buildings when the Liir Research Team exit the Protoss Warp Portal with the handful of the smaller Protoss Probes Repairing everything in sight around them.

It had taken less than two days to Build more Protoss Probes and find the nearest Resource Mining Site to get the Protoss Base working again, but the Liir Researchers had turned the Protoss Forge Building into their own Research Lab mostly because it already was the Protoss Research Center that they needed regardless.

The more the Liir Research Team learned about the Protoss Technology, the more they smiled at how useful it was to them and easy to redesign for their own goals against the Zuul Invasion Forces.


	233. The Zuul Infestation, part 12!

The Protoss Probes had started Building Automated Laser Cannons around the Liirian Base of the Protoss Structures regardless of it being overkill with nobody coming after them anyways and the Humans avoiding their location altogether.

Liirian Base Structures: 1 Protoss Nexus, 2 Protoss Gateways, 1 Protoss Forge, 6 Protoss Photon Cannons, 5 Automated Laser Cannons, 1 Protoss Cybernetics Core and 1 Protoss Shield Battery.

The Four Liirian Researchers float around working the controls inside the Protoss Nexus together watchfully unsure how the Human will react to their Liirian Research Base.

The Liir Species and the Zuul Species had both been seen fighting each other by the Humans before the chaos hit the Terran Dominion Government causing all of the Interstellar Communications Networks to figure out what was going on when the Protoss Empire joined forces with them and the Government News Networks went deadly quiet on them.

Fear of the Unknown pushed the Humans into Military Preparations to defend themselves and the Liir Researchers wanted to avoid the Panicking Humans altogether as they stayed hidden inside the Protoss Buildings.

The Protoss Probes used by the Liirian Researchers returned to their normal size with the X-Ray Laser Cannons added to them for their own defense as the Humans watched them in amazement as the new models started appearing.


	234. The Zuul Infestation, part 13!

The Protoss Motherships Destroyed the Orbital Defense Satellites firing at them as the Zuul Armor Class Cruisers wiped out the rest of the Protoss Fleet invading the first five Zuul Planets that Humanity discovered hopeful to remove the Zuul Foothole into the Terran Dominion Government's Interstellar Territory.

The Zerg Swarms on the Zuul Planets are wiped out as the Protoss Motherships begin their Planetary Bombardment.

Plasma Torpedoes and Phasers strike at the Protoss Motherships from the Zuul Armor Class Cruisers as the Zuul Planets burn below them.

Quickly outnumbered by thousands of the Zuul Tanker Class Destroyers firing more Phasers at them, the Protoss Motherships retreat under continuous Phaser Bombardment for home panickingly.


	235. The Zuul Infestation, part 14!

Unit Name: Terran Dominion Armor Class Destroyer Group

Small Weapon Mounts: 10

Medium Weapon Mounts:1

Large Weapon Mounts:0

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Mission Section: Armor Section

Weapon Armament: Phasers, Photonic Torpedoes and Red Lasers

Number of Armor Class Destroyers: 4 Starships

Current Orders: Patrol Terran Dominion Space for hidden dangers!

* * *

The Protoss Empire continued using Liir Starships to defend themselves as they keep trying to Refuel the Human Fleets.

The Protoss Shuttle had been blasted with Red Lasers when the Protoss Fleet sent it to the Humans on Automatic Computer Navigation and the Protoss Engineering Team are still repairing it afterwards because of the Human actions!

The Protoss Command Staff frowned at the destruction caused by the Panicking Humans unsure if the next group of Humans would fire on sight as well before they got their Fuel and the Food Supplies from inside the Protoss Shuttle before it can be destroyed trying to make the delivery.


	236. The Zuul Infestation, part 15!

Unit Name: Terran Dominion Armor Class Destroyer Group

Small Weapon Mounts: 10

Medium Weapon Mounts:1

Large Weapon Mounts:0

Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Engine Section: Fusion Section

Mission Section: Armor Section

Weapon Armament: Phasers, Photonic Torpedoes and Red Lasers

Number of Armor Class Destroyers: 4 Starships

Current Orders: Patrol Terran Dominion Space for hidden dangers!

* * *

Most of the Human Armor Class Destroyers are armed with their Red Lasers and their Green Lasers powered by their own Fission Sections. Large Human Fleets of the Tanker Class Destroyers and the Armor Class Destroyers roamed the stars unaware of their own Fuel Needs having never used the Sword of the Stars Vessels beforehand.

Untrained in the normal range of the Human Armor Class Destroyers, the Terran Dominion Government had not Created enough Human Tanker Class Destroyers to Refuel their own ships causing the Humans to start adapting with the Cryonics Research and the construction of their own Suspended Animation Chambers into their Starships while they Build more Tanker Class Destroyers to Refuel them.

The Zuul Pirates having already discovered their own kind are hidden inside the Starcraft Universe having Colonized several Unexplored Planets and Ambushed the Human Trade Routes with the Protoss Empire beforehand.

The Protoss Empire having already realized that the Zuul Species had larger territory than anyone else knows about quickly turned to the Humans sharing the Liir Propulsion Technology with them in hopes of 'Building New Prototypes' against the Zuul Threat before it came after them again!


	237. The Zuul Infestation, part 16!

The Automated Weaponry that the Zuul Factions left behind kept the Cloned Dinosaurs away, but the Zuul Base was mostly being abandoned when their Cloning Center got trashed by the Cloned Dinosaurs inside it overrunning the place.

The Zuul Species had no clue what they are doing with the Human Cloning Technology that they are using to defend themselves with and the Cloned Dinosaurs turned on them because of it.

Several Zuul Colonies are now being abandoned because the T-Rex Outbreaks trashing everything left behind on the Planetary Surfaces and eating anyone foolish enough to try 'Stealing Zuul Technology' that might still work.

* * *

Humans still tried regardless of the danger...

"The Infantry Units are in full retreat... Repeat the Infantry are in full retreat!" The Human Female Medic yelled into her Radio while running blindly from the Tyrannosaurus Family eating the two thousand dead troops that had tried to stop them beforehand and the other two thousand Human Troops fled in terror at having their Weaponry firing uselessly at the Cloned Dinosaurs advancing on them.

"Siege Tanks... we need Siege Tanks down here now!" One of the Human Marines screamed into her Radio firing her Shotgun into the air towards the Cloned Dinosaurs to cover their retreat from the 4 or 5 T-Rex Dinosaurs that they saw chasing them.

"Major Patricia Tyler...Reinforcements on their way to you... ETA two hours away..." The Human Command Center calls back.

Major Patricia cursed knowing she only had Hand Grenades and her Pistols when her Shotgun runs empty on her with the Cloned Dinosaurs feeding on their dead behind her while frantically thinking over what to do about it.


	238. Reality Invasions, part 1!

The Humans had not expected Cloned Dinosaurs to get in their way of fighting the Zuul Species across the stars and they lost thousands of troops to the Wild Animals figuring out how to deal with the problem.

The Protoss Zealots had better luck with energy weaponry than the Humans had with Machine Guns against the T-Rex Dinosaurs, but the Zuul Species quickly Abandoned Cloning Dinosaurs regardless when it becomes clear it was not the useful tactic that they thought it would be for them.

The Zuul Followers of the Suul'Ka Horde had placed their own Planetary Obstacle Course in the way of the Human/Protoss Alliance Forces and left to plan their next move.

* * *

Star Trek Universe 36 during the 23rd Century.

Captain James Kirk of the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701 watched the Green Wormhole on the Main Viewer.

"Sensors Confirm it! The Green Wormhole is being Artificially Created from another reality of advanced technological development." Spock sounded like a child left inside the Candy Store without anyone noticing that he had made himself sick after the Candy Store Owner locked him in there to Captain Kirk as he listened to his Vulcan First Officer's Voice in amazement.

"We finally have proof that Alternate Realities are real! Starfleet Command will be overjoyed at the new universes that they will be able to explore because of this!" Doctor McCoy Proclaimed.

"Really, Doctor McCoy, you must learn to control your passions for adventure, logically we might find anything on the other side of the Artificial Wormhole that can be dangerous to the Starfleet Armada sent to explore it." Spock stated thoughtfully.

"Spock, you need to look on the bright side of this, someone is trying to open that Doorway into their universe for us and we would be fools to ignore it!" Doctor McCoy points out.

"You are right, Doctor McCoy, Ignoring this Artificial Doorway into Starfleet Territory would be very foolish." Spock admits rethinking how to deal with the Green Wormhole the Enterprise was Scanning with their Sensor Array.

"Spock, I never expected us to agree on anything!" Doctor McCoy admits in disbelief.

"It was inevitable that we would find something we both agreed on, but the bigger question is what to do about the Green Wormhole within Sensor Range." Spock responds thoughtfully.


	239. Reality Invasions, part 2!

A small Zuul Fleet of 4 ships exits the Green Wormhole as Captain James Kirk watched them take Defensive Formations around the Green Wormhole behind them.

Mission Section: Torpedo Section

Engine Section: Focused Node Fusion Section

Command Section: Point Deflector Section

Small Weaponry Mounts: 2 Phasers

Medium Weaponry Mounts: 2 Red Lasers and 1 Gauss Cannon

Torpedo Section: 1 Photon Torpedo Launcher

Ship Size: Zuul Destroyer Class

"There appears to be 6 Weaponry Mounts on the nearest Unknown Starship within Sensor Range. Two of the Unknown Starships appear to be Fuel Tankers, one looks like an Escort Vessel and the last one is the only one with their own Deflector Shield Generator. They also seem to be without Warp Engines." Mister Spock reports bewilderedly.

"They are Pre-Warp?" Captain James Kirk asked surprisedly.

"Based on the Technological Development that I am noticing so far, it is safer to say that they are just Developing their Warp Engines along the same direction as 22nd Century Starfleet Developed their first NX Class Starship." Spock stated.

"Meaning they might be Developing their own Warp Drives on the other side of that Green Wormhole and just sent the only ships they have to explore another reality in the meanwhile?" Doctor McCoy asked pointedly.

Mission Section: Armor Section

Engine Section: Node Pathing Fusion Section

Command Section: Cloak Section

Ship Size: Zuul Destroyer Class

Small Weaponry Mounts: 1 Green Laser, 1 Red Laser, 1 Gauss Cannon, 2 Phasers

Medium Weaponry Mounts: 1 Phaser, 2 Laser Point Defense

"Humans with Tarkasian Warp Drives? Armament?" The Zuul Lord Demanded.

"Human Armament is Phasers and Photon Torpedoes only... they have Energy Shield Generator also. Cruiser Class Threat Level." The Zuul Follower says pointing to his Sensor Display as the Zuul Lord looked everything over carefully.

"We can't defeat 1 Human Cruiser Class with 4 Zuul Destroyer Class Starships...Transmit our Sensor Readings to the Zuul Imperium and wait for more fleets to be sent here." The Zuul Lord orders knowingly.


	240. Reality Invasions, part 3!

"What are they doing now?" Captain Kirk asked.

"They are Transmitting Sensor Readings into the Green Wormhole." Spock says checking his own Sensor Scans.

The Zuul Fleet had been Ignoring Communication Attempts made by Captain Kirk's Enterprise and just keeps doing Sensor Scans of the area around their Green Wormhole for 2 hours instead while Captain James Kirk was fighting boredom.

"Contact Starfleet Command and send them our Sensor Readings so far to them." Captain Kirk orders knowing that Starfleet Command might call them right back for his Status Report and Captain Kirk would have something to do because of it.

"Starfleet Command is responding... they say that they are sending the Constitution Class Starship Odysseus to help us watch the Green Wormhole... ETA 2 Days away." Uhura reported from her Communications Work Station.

"At least we are getting some help in 2 days... anything else from Starfleet Command?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Yes, Sir, the Captain of the Starship Odysseus is Ben Finney and Starfleet Command wants his First Command to be working with the Flagship Enterprise." Uhura stated nervously.

"Starfleet Command just wants Ben Finney to learn for the best, Jim, you know that." Doctor McCoy reminds him as Captain Kirk sighed to himself remembering when Ben Finney faked his death and almost Destroyed the Enterprise 1 year ago.

"I just hope that Captain Ben Finney does not fall apart on us after he gets here." Captain James Kirk remarked worriedly thinking that maybe boredom was not so bad after all.

"Captain, more ships are coming out of the Green Wormhole." Hikaru Sulu says pointing to the New Fleet appearing before them.


	241. Reality Invasions, part 4!

"Red Alert, all hands to Battle Stations!" Captain James Kirk yelled as the Starship Enterprise shakes from the Laser Beam Bombardment from the Zuul Fleet.

"Shields Raising, Phasers Returning Fire and the Automated Distress Call is transmitting." First Officer Spock reported as everyone else was busy working their controls trying to shoot down the missiles launched at them.

Communications Officer Nyota Uhura was checking if anyone responded to their Distress Calls.

Helmsman Hikaru Sulu was flying the Starship Enterprise into their own U-Turn as their Phasers hit the Zuul Armor Class Destroyers attacking them.

10 Zuul Armor Class Destroyers had come out of the Green Wormhole and fired Missiles at the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise while attacking with their Laser Cannons during their Surprise Attack on the Starfleet Flagship.

* * *

"Damage Report!" Captain Kirk Demanded as the Starship Enterprise fled into Warp Speeds towards the nearest Starfleet Starbase.

"Damage to the Astrometrics Lab, the Shuttlebay and the Deflector Control Center." First Officer Spock stated bewilderedly wondering why there was no damage to their Main Systems yet.

"Captain, this Dust Cloud is forming inside our Warp Field." Mister Chekov says frowning at his controls in disbelief.

"What?" Captain Kirk asked before walking over to Chekov's Work Station to see what he was talking about.

"The Dust Cloud Formation is being caused by our Warp Field Pulling Mineral Dust Particles towards the Enterprise from Outer Space itself. The Damage to the Deflector Control Center appears to be keeping the Deflectors from pushing Space Debris away from us at Warp Speeds." Mister Spock explained.

"Everyone, Disengage the Warp Drive! I'm Ordering Full Stop!" Captain Kirk yelled in alarm.

"Sensor Sweeps of the area show nothing threatening." Science Officer Spock reported.

"You mean that they are not following us? Could we have damaged them worse than they did us?" Captain Kirk asked thoughtfully to himself.

"Perhaps, but, given that they have no Warp Drives, it is more reasonable to say that we are faster than them regardless of how much we damaged them." Mister Spock remarked just as thoughtfully as he replied.

"I keep forgetting they have no Warp Drives to keep up with us." Captain Kirk admits.


	242. Reality Invasions, part 5!

The Constitution Class Starship Odysseus had detected the Communications Signals from Captain Kirk's Distress Call and Captain Ben Finney had changed his heading to follow it immediately wondering what was going on.

"Sensors are picking up the Enterprise on Long-Range Scans, she appears to be running towards the nearest Starfleet Starbase." Captain Finney's Science Officer reported puzzledly.

"Correction, the Enterprise has come out of Warp Speeds in the middle of nowhere." Captain Finney's Helmsman reported next.

"Slow to Impulse Speed once we are within Communications Range of the Enterprise." Captain Ben Finney orders watching the Stars fly across the Main Viewscreen overjoyed to have his chance to make it up to Captain James Kirk for his past actions.

"Captain, Starfleet Command is reporting the Romulans are sending own ships to investigate the Green Wormhole for themselves." Captain Ben Finney's Communications Officer reported worriedly.

"Relay the information about the Romulans to the Enterprise." Captain Ben Finney orders unsure what else to do about the Romulans until he knows what happened at the Green Wormhole beforehand with the Enterprise.

* * *

"Captain, the Cosmic Dust pulled around the Enterprise by our Warp Engines are starting to Build Radiation to Dangerous Levels and I recommend going to Full Impulse Power to escape the effects immediately!" First Officer Spock Proclaimed.

"Already going to Full Impulse Power, Captain." Chekov agreed working his controls beside Officer Sulu.


	243. Reality Invasions, part 6!

Captain James Kirk had the Enterprise clearing the Radiation Field and sending out their Distress Calls to Starfleet Command before anyone even noticed where they are hiding.

The Constitution Class Starfleet Starship Enterprise was limping home at Full Impulse Power after the Zuul Fleet of Armor Class Destroyers Damaged their Warp Engines leaving them one year away from Starfleet Territory because of it.

"Long Range Senor Scans show the Unknown Fleet are attacking the Romulans." First Officer Spock stated frowning to himself.

"At least we finally know why they are not coming after us yet." Captain Kirk remarked walking over to Spock's Science Station to see what worried his Vulcan First Officer so much that he can tell from across the room just by looking at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Captain Kirk asked pointing at the Sensor Display that Spock was looking at worriedly.

"They are 'Creating Another Wormhole' into our Dimension." Spock confirmed watching the Sensor Display carefully.

"The Interdimensional Invaders are coming here for what reason?" Captain Kirk asked knowing his First Officer was thinking it over thoughtfully.

"They might be like the Klingons Conquering New Territory or they might be just searching for New Technology based on their actions so far, however, one thing is very clear, they feel threaten by us spying on them." Spock explained.

"You think the ambush was only designed to scare us away from them instead of destroying us?" Captain Kirk asked thoughtfully.


	244. Reality Invasions, part 7!

The Romulan Fleet continued flying circles around the Unknown Starships firing at them with Outdated Lasers while their Plasma Cannons blasted them apart.

The Zuul Fleet Overseer frowned as the Romulan Bird of Prey Class Starships overwhelmed them.

The Zuul Photon Torpedoes are 100 years Outdated by the Star Trek Technology all around them forcing their 22nd Century Weaponry Technology against the 23rd Century Romulan Technology to put the Zuul Fleet at a huge disadvantage.

The Zuul Torpedo Bomber exploded as the Romulans turned on the Zuul Mining Cruiser exiting the Wormhole.

Thousands of Zuul Tankers are now attacking the Romulans as they realized that they are being overwhelmed by numbers instead of Advanced Technological Weaponry.

The Zuul Starships are so large that the Romulans can't miss them with their weaponry and the Zuul Starships keep moving away from the Wormhole to make room for the rest of them.

40 Zuul Armor Class and Zuul Tanker Class Starships are fighting the Romulan Fleet as more are coming out of the Wormhole behind them.

6 Zuul Mining Cruisers ambushed the Romulans from the Wormhole with another 12 Zuul Armor Class Starships.

Outnumbered and still overwhelming the Zuul Fleets regardless had the Romulans Stealing one of the Zuul Starships with Tractor Beams before taking it with them into Warp Speed towards the Romulan Empire.

The Zuul Crew Use Escape Pods to avoid being captured by the Romulans as the Romulans took the Zuul Armor Class Starship home to be studied for Technological Development.


	245. Reality Invasions, part 8!

The Romulans are Researching the Zuul Rip Drive they discovered.

The Zuul Crew Used Escape Pods to avoid being captured by the Romulans as the Romulans took the Zuul Armor Class Starship home to be studied for Technological Development beforehand.

The Romulan Gauss Cannons are added to the D-7 Class Starships testing the Zuul Rip Drive as Starfleet Command deals with the Zuul Invasion attacking the Klingons.

Captain James Kirk was telling Starfleet Command everything he knows as the Klingons are fighting the Zuul Armada themselves.

The Romulans and the Klingons are joining forces against the Zuul Invasion Fleets as Starfleet Command was staying out of it.

The United Federation of Planets Builds their own Miranda Class Starships, NX Class Starships and Oberth Class Starships to 'Patrol Starfleet Space' while the Romulans and the Klingons Steal Zuul Technology for themselves.

Captain Ben Finney of the Constitution Class Starship Odysseus was heading towards the Ferengi Alliance to help with the Orion Pirates inside the area with Captain James Kirk's Constitution Class Starship Enterprise because Starfleet Command wanted the Ferengi Government to join the Starfleet Federation.


	246. Reality Invasions, part 9!

The Zuul Rip Drive took the Romulans 60 Light-Years within 1 hour.

The D-7 Class Starship knowing their Location quickly returned home because what the Computers told them about the Zuul Species made it very clear that they being tricked.

Sure enough the Zuul Fleet used the Liir Bio War Section to fire the Zerg Larva into one of the Empty Planets near Romulan Space allowing the Zerg Colony to invade the Romulans for them as they vanished 40 Light-Years away to Colonize Planetary Bases against the Romulans in the resulting confusion about to happen all around them.

Meanwhile inside the Starcraft Universe, the Protoss Empire is still helping the Terran Dominion Government Refuel their Human Fleets before the Zuul Species came back again to finish them all off.

* * *

Starfleet Command soon started hearing reports about the Zerg Swarms attacking the Romulans and the Klingons panickingly unsure what was going on because of it.

The Zerg Hive quicky becomes Self-Aware enough to Train Zerg Hydralisks how to use Romulan Disruptor Pistols for the first time.

Anyone from the Starcraft Universe would have noticed that the Zerg Hydralisks giving orders to the Zerglings was something new to be reported, however, the Romulans had no clue what was normal for the Zerg Swarms and overlooked it.

The Zerg Hydralisks had been Genetically Engineered to Coordinate the Zerg Swarms because the Zerg Overlords had no defenses and the Zerg Hydralisks can easily replace them in larger numbers once they had Cloaking Field Detection Skills added to their Combat Skills.

The Romulans and the Klingons soon discovered that their Cloaking Fields are useless against the Zerg Swarms invading their Planets.


	247. Reality Invasions, part 10!

Starfleet Command debated what to do about the Zerg Invasion Created by the Zuul Imperium to buy themselves more time to overwhelm their Star Trek Universe.

The Zuul Fleet Lords had Genetically Engineered Smarter Zerg Swarms to test against the Klingons and the Romulans.

The Zerglings numbered in the thousands as the Romulans fired blindly at their numbers running towards them, Clawing and Biting everything that stands in their way of eating the Romulan Colonists trying to escape them.

The First Romulan Colony had been ambushed by the Zerg Swarm with limited defenses and the next one had the Romulan Bird of Prey Class Starships attack the Zerg Overlords Transporting the Zerg Invasion Forces before most of them got to the Planetary Surface.

The Handful of the Zerg Hydralisks that made it to the Romulan Colony began firing with their Romulan Disruptor Pistols and Looting Romulan Technology as the Zerglings charged into the Combat Zones.

The Romulans and the Klingons had their first real bloodbath from the Zerg Swarms overwhelming them both before Starfleet was forced to save the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy from the Zerg Invasion Forces.

The Romulans and the Klingons had never seen anything like the Zerg Swarms beforehand as the Zerg Hydralisks took control of their Planetary Defense Computers turning their own Disruptor Cannon Technology against them.

The Zerg Overlords are respawned as the Zerg Hydralisks Researched the Romulan Technology and the Romulan DNA for future use by the Zerg Colony.

* * *

The Klingons did much better fighting the Zerg Forces than the Romulans did, but, they were still outnumbered regardless.

Having several Planetary Solar Systems overrun by the Zerg Forces had the Romulans and the Klingons regrouping themselves together for a last stand when Starfleet discovered the Zerg Problem ambushing their Planetary Colonies also.


	248. Reality Invasions, part 11!

Location: Zerg Controlled Klingon Colony

Planetary Status: The Klingon Rebel Groups continue their Food Raids within the Abandoned Population Centers as the Planetary Disruptor Cannon Network is being rebuilt to Repel Klingon Starships.

"Zerg Hydralisk 734 to Zerg Overlord 243, Klingon Rebel Movements Transmitting... Zerglings Destroyed by Klingon Troops... Retreating back to nearest Zerg Command Center." The Zerg Overlords listen and consider what to do.

"Deploy Zerg Lurkers after the Klingons." Zerg Overlord 215 orders and floats away from the others to watch what else was going on boredly checking on the Research Updates sent to the Zerg Overlord's Brain beforehand.

"Klingon DNA Samples Recovered... Cloning Zerg Infested Klingons to help Rebuild Klingon Technology... Equiping Zerg Infested Klingons with Klingon Disruptor Pistols and Searching Klingon Computers for New Information." Zerg Lurker 125 Reported while working the Klingon Controls.

"Planetary Sensor Scans show two Starfleet Oberth Class Starships entering orbit... Threat Level Low... Telepathic Contact Detected...Possible Human Ghost Units...Destroy Starfleet Starships Immediately!" The Zerg Overlords order telepathically to the rest of the Zerg Swarms in alarm.

* * *

"Captain Augustine to Starfleet Command... we are under attack...Klingon Colony overrun by Unknown Life-Forms... they are very Hostile Life-Forms... Ordering Full Retreat to avoid destruction." The Starfleet Starships Retreat into Warp Speeds as the Subspace Transmissions continued playing for the Zerg Hydralisks watching them for clues about the next Human Actions against them.


	249. Reality Invasions, part 12!

The Klingons and the Romulans are going to war with the Zerg Swarms appearing all over the place.

The Zerg Forces have learned how to 'Control Starships' to use against their enemies and it slowed down everyone trying to 'Defeat the Zerg Expansion' across Klingon Space towards Starfleet Space itself.

"Status Report." The Klingon Captain orders watching the Stars go past them on the Bridge Display Screen.

"The Zerg Imperium are still demanding that the Klingon Empire surrender to them, Starfleet is making Hit and Run Attacks on the new enemies. The Klingon Defense Force are senting us reinforcements, ETA 2 hours and order us to do Sensor Scans on the Zerg Movements." The Klingon Communications Officer reported.

"The Zerg Forces are using Klingon Scout Ships to patrol the area, no match for our D-7 Class Starships yet." The Klingon Officer doing the Sensor Scans stated overjoyedly expecting an easy kill.

"Captain, the Starfleet Forces are reporting that the Zerg Forces have control of the Planetary Defenses of the Klingon Colony already." The Klingon Communications Officer says in alarm.

"This is going to make 'Retaking the Planet' harder, how many Planetary Defenses does the Zerg Base have?" The Klingon Captain responded quickly.

"Several Planetary Disruptor Cannons and some Outdated Missile Launchers. The Zerg Starships will be more dangerous than the Planetary Defense Grid itself." The Klingon Officer says knowingly.


	250. Reality Invasions, part 13!

The Klingon Fleet of 4 D-7 Class Starships started stalking the Zerg Planet on Impulse Power to avoid being noticed right away as the Zerg Starships left the Solar System to patrol for hidden threats to the Planetary Zerg Base.

The Zerg Planetary Sensors had not seen the Klingon Fleet because it was outside their Sensor Range and the Zerg Starships are still chasing the Starfleet Probing Force escaping into Warp Speeds.

The Klingon Ambush would take the Zerg Planetary Base by surprise, but, the real problem was dealing with the Zerg Forces on the Planet Surface without risking killing the Klingon Survivors when their Planetary Bombardment started attacking the Planetary Defenses themselves.

* * *

The Klingon Survivors had tried to hack their way into the Planetary Defense Computers to figure out what was going on when the Zerglings ambushed them and forced them into hiding instead.

The Zerg Swarms chased the Klingons out of their homes into the Wilderness and started searching the Computers for any information that might be useful to them overwhelming the rest of the Klingon Empire.

The Zerg Advantage of the Planetary Defense Platforms soon fell apart as the Klingon Bombardment trapped them without anything to use against the Klingon Starships beaming troops to attack them on the ground and prevented them escaping into Outer Space.

A handful of the Zerg Planetary Bases fell back into Klingon Control within days of the United Federation of Planets joining forces with the Klingons and the rest are still fighting the Romulan Empire.


	251. Reality Invasions, part 14!

The Romulan Commander watched as the Node Drive pushed the 4 D-7 Class Starships back into Outer Space again thoughtfully.

"We increased the Range of the Node Drive to 600 Light-Years, but we still need the Node-Lines for our Navigational Control Systems to work correctly." The Romulan Researcher reported.

"We are still faster than anything the Starfleet Armada can send against us, regardess of our Navigational Computer not being 100% useful to us." The Romulan Commander remarked frowning at the Romulan Researcher.

"Commander, Unknown Starship closing on us fast!" The Romulan Officer yelled alarmedly.

**"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." The Unknown Starship tells them before attacking them.**

"Damage Report!" The Romulan Commander demanded as the Bridge stopped shaking all around them.

"The Borg Cube took out our Warp Engines, but the Node Drive is still working." The Romulan Officer says hopeful to escape alive from the Borg Threat overwhelming them.

"Fleet Status?" The Romulan Commander questions looking at the 'Huge Borg Cube' fighting against them panickingly.

"1 Romulan Starship Disabled, 1 Romulan Starship Destroyed, the Borg Cube is pulling the Romulan Debris inside itself with Tractor Beams and the rest of the Romulan Fleet is already retreating without us!" The Romulan Officer reports frantically.

"Escape Course, Full Impulse Now!" The Romulan Commander yelled outragedly at being left behind to be killed by the Borg Cube.


	252. Reality Invasions, part 15!

The Romulan Planetary Blockade of the Zerg Base suddenly had the Borg Cube attacking them.

**"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." The Unknown Invaders stated overwhelming everyone that got in their way of the Zerg Colony that they are advancing on. **

"Escape Course, Full Impulse Now!" The Romulan Commanders yelled outragedly at being left behind to be killed by the Borg Cube as everyone else retreated in terror away from the place.

The Zerg Colony was still battling the Romulan Troops when the Borg Drones appeared firing green beams from their Arms at both sides.

* * *

The Battlegrounds are the Romulan City Ruins with Romulan Building of several designs everywhere you looked as the Borg Drones Started Assimilating the Romulan Buildings themselves with their Borg Nanoprobes for the Romulan Computers inside the structures.

**"Borg Alcove Construction Underway... Borg Communications Node Completed... 14 Zerglings Assimilated... Zerg DNA Analysis Downloading to the Borg Cube... Proceeding with Planetary Assimilation." The Borg Planetary Outpost reported as they continued overwhelming the Romulan Troops fighting against them.**

The Zerg Hive had never fought the Borg beforehand and the Romulan Weaponry was not working against the Borg Drones at all because the Romulans have the same problem!

23rd Century Technology was useless against the Borg and the Zuul Fleet are the only ones powerful enough to deal with the Borg Cube on their own.

3 Borg Cubes had appeared inside the Alpha Quadrant searching for the Zerg Outbreak Locations to trace back to their source.

The Zuul Fleet Commanders soon realized that the Borg Cubes are coming after them and prepared for combat because of it panickingly.


	253. Reality Invasions, part 16!

**"The Zerg DNA is the Genetic Personification of the Borg Quest for Perfection. The Goals of the Borg Collective itself demand the investigation of the Zerg Outbreaks." The Borg Queen told herself as thousands of the Borg Cubes enter Romulan Territory towards the Zerg Locations. **

**The Zerg Genetic Memory leads the Borg Collective right to the Starcraft Universe Invasion Forces. **

**The Zuul Lords are amazed by the thousands of the Borg Cubes converging on their Interdimensional Wormhole Project to Destroy them because there was no sign of the Borg Interstellar Civilization at all when the Zuul Fleet invaded the Milky Way Galaxy of the Star Trek Universe beforehand. **

Starfleet Command had never heard of the Borg beforehand and Captain James Kirk wanted to be the 'First Person' to try reasoning with the Borg Armada.

The Klingons and the Romulans had joined forces against the Borg while the Starfleet Federation was panicking itself over the size of the Borg Cubes swarming towards them instead.

4 Constitution Class Starships, 12 Daedalus Class Starships and 8 Oberth Class Starships are the Starfleet Forces sent to make First Contact with the Borg Cubes.

24 Starfleet Starships followed the nearest Borg Cube trying to Communicate with the Borg Starships without much luck as the Borg Fleet moved deeper into the Klingon Empire ahead of them.

* * *

Captain James Kirk watched in disbelief as the Klingons and the Romulans are thrown aside by the Borg Cubes three times their size like Ant Colonies fighting Earth Bulldozers to save themselves from being wiped out.

2 Million Starships Defeated by only a handful of the Borg Cubes and there are still thousands of the Borg Cubes everywhere around them as the Starfleet Captains realized how outmatched they are if they attacked the Borg .


	254. Reality Invasions, part 17!

The Borg Invasion solved the Zuul Problem for the Terran Dominion and the Protoss Empire, but nobody knows where the Borg Cubes came from as they swarmed the Zuul Planets.

The Liir/Zuul Alliance was a newborn faction inside the Starcraft Universe trying to rebuild themselves under the distrustful watch of the Protoss Empire.

The Borg Cubes fought thousands of the Zuul Armor Class Destroyers effortlessly defeating starships with twice the 'Normal Weaponry' of the Starcraft Universe Fleets used to defend themselves.

The Zuul Warlords had closed their Wormhole Generators when they saw the Borg Cubes chasing their forces back into the Starcraft Universe, but it didn't help when 30 or 40 Borg Cubes had already come across to close the Interdimensional Gateway for the rest of them because the damage had already been done to the Zuul Armada nearby.

* * *

The Borg Cubes attacked the Zuul Cruisers on sight as the Zuul Researchers frantically tried to close their Interdimensional Wormhole Generators down as the Huge Unknown Cubes keep coming out of the Star Trek Reality towards them.

The End Results are 1 Borg Cube Destroyed and 25 more Borg Cubes converging on the rest of the Zuul Starships from all sides afterwards.

The Borg Create their own Planetary Communications Nexus (Picture the Borg Nexus from Star Trek: Armada 2 as the Borg Building with Borg Drones walking around it on the Planet Surface!) to restore contact with the rest of the Borg Fleet that entered the Starcraft Universe.

The Zuul Development of the Phasers and the Photon Torpedoes are all useless against the Borg Cubes that already have faced the Weaponry beforehand to horror of the Zuul Species hopeful it would work.

* * *

The Protoss Empire watched the Zuul Cruisers Unleash Plasma Torpedoes, Photon Torpedoes, Photonic Torpedoes and Gluonic Torpedoes at the Borg Cubes panickingly.

Shockingly the Borg Cubes lost Navigational Control of themselves giving the Zuul Fleet time to escape as the Borg Cubes crashed into each other bewilderedly.

"The Gluonic Torpedoes are the only ones that worked against the Borg Cubes." The Zuul Researcher points out as everyone watched the Video Playback of the Borg Invasion.


	255. Reality Invasions, part 18!

"Status Report?" Commander Fredrick demanded as they saw the Borg Cubes closing on them faster than anything that they had ever seen beforehand and they are still out of Fuel.

Fleet Status: 12 Armor Class Destroyes and 4 Tanker Class Destroyers

Human Crew Status: Low Morale and Hungry

Weaponry Status: Useless against the Borg Cubes

"Maneuvering Thrusters turning the Fleet towards the enemy, Launching Missiles and Firing Red Lasers, no effect." The Human Tactical Officer says working his controls.

The Borg Cubes dropped to Impulse Speeds as the Sword of the Stars Type Human Destroyers Fired Red Lasers, Green Lasers, Homing Missiles, and Telepathic Bombardment from their Human Ghost Agents against them.

The Borg Hive Mind helped them block out the Telepathic Attacks the Humans tried against them as the Borg Drones beamed into the Human Starships inside the Starcraft Universe.

The Human Crew reacted immediately to the Borg Drones appearing by pulling out their Laser Pistols to defend themselves and retreating for the nearest 'Escape Pod to Abandon Ship' when it became clear that their weapons didn't work against the Borg Drones overwhelming their Human Fleet of Starships.

* * *

The Protoss Empire watched the Borg Invasion of the Humans knowing that the Zuul Pirates had escaped the Borg Armada to save their own skins while everyone else falls in the aftermath of the Borg Conquest coming towards them.

The Protoss Empire continued their integration of the Protoss Technology into the Liir Starships hopeful to better defend themselves from unseen threats like the Borg getting in their way inside the future.

Unit Type: Liir Armor Class Destroyer

Armament: Phasers, Plasma Torpedoes

Command Section: Stolen 23rd Century Romulan Computer System taken from the Zuul Pirates by the Protoss Empire


	256. The Zerg Empire, part 1!

The Protoss Carrier was adding Romulan Shield Generators to their Robotic Interceptors as they deployed against the Borg Cubes hopeful they would last longer in battle.

The Robotic Interceptors used by the Protoss swarm towards the nearest Borg Cube firing their Phasers ineffectively as the Protoss Carrier started retreating in terror that nothing they tried was working.

1 Protoss Carrier escaping at Full Impulse Power from 2 Borg Cubes closing on it as the Protoss Zealots scatter into the Escape Pods as the realization that their starship was doomed hit them.

The Borg Tractor Beams pull the Protoss Carrier Class Starship in as the Protoss Crew tried using their Escape Pods to retreat away from the 2 Borg Cubes unnoticed.

* * *

The Protoss Empire was testing the 23rd Century Romulan Technology against the Borg Cubes wandering around unaware the Borg Armada is more powerful than anything that they have ever faced beforehand.

Protoss Starship: Liir Tanker Class Destroyer

Command Section: Romulan Command Center

Engine Section: Romulan Warp Drive

Mission Section: Tanker Section

Redesigned Liir Starships using the Romulan Warp Engines and the Romulan Computers to allow the Protoss Empire to fight the Borg was backfiring on them because they have no clue who the Borg really are!

* * *

The Protoss Empire didn't really understand why the Borg Cubes went searching for the Zerg Species instead of finishing them off when it was clear that the Protoss Armada was defenseless against the Borg Cubes.


	257. The Zerg Empire, part 2!

The Zerg Armada had left the Protoss Empire and the Humans behind to rebuild themselves against the Zuul Pirates unaware that the Borg would replace them in the power struggle inside the Starcraft Universe.

Armed with the Stolen Zuul Technology from the Sword of the Stars Universe and the Human Technology from the Starcraft Universe Integrated together, the Zerg Infested Humans wandered into the Unexplored Sectors of the Universe to avoid annihilation as the Zuul Civil War happened.

**"The Zerg Swarm has discovered a Human Mining Colony outside the Koprulu Sector... Planetary Analysis Confirmed... Human Assimilation Underway." The Zerg Infested Humans reported among themselves as they attacked the Human Mining Colony.**

The Human Marines defend themselves as thousands of the Zerglings come out of the Drop Pods sent down from the Zerg Starships in orbit of the Human Mining Colony and converge on the Humans.

15 Human Diamondback Units left behind to defend the Mining Colony open fire with their Rail Guns on the Zerglings as the Human Marines fall back towards their Combat Vehicles ambushing the Zerglings.

* * *

**"Zerglings scattering... the Human Bunker Networks have added Machine Gun Turrets to their normal designs to combat the Zuul Forces... we are retreating." The Zerg Hydralisk leading the Zergling Charge against the Human Mining Colony says telepathically before the Hand Grenades killed his leadership on the Mining Planet.**

**"Deploy more Zerg Hydralisks to Restore Telepathic Control of the Zerglings." A Zerg Overlord orders the Zerg Infested Humans worriedly.**

**"Drop Pods Deploying." The Zerg Infested Female Human stated working her controls.**

**"What is the Planetary Status of the Zerg Ground Forces?" The Zerg Overlord asked still worried.**

**"Human Thor Units are overwhelming our numbers." ****The Zerg Infested Female Human stated working her controls frantically sending more Drop Pods to cover the Zerg Retreat.**


	258. The Zerg Empire, part 3!

The Zerg Infested Human Marines exit their Drop Pods and take cover as they returned fire on the Human Forces.

The Human Thor Units still outgunned them as they scatter to buy escape time for the Zerglings and Throw Hand Grenades to slow down the Human Marines advancing towards them.

The Zerg Marines are wiped out and the Zerglings had escaped.

"This is just weird, lots of Damaged Bunkers and the Zerg Forces just fled in the middle of outnumbering us." One of the Human Marines remarked frowning at the pointless battle around her.

"Maybe they finally realized how strong we are and ran away for good." A Male Human Marine replied while smiling at her.

"I'm not having your offspring, Private, no matter how charming you think you are." The Female Marine says knowing him better than most of the rest of the Human Troops.

"Mandy, long time and no see, how have you been?" The Male Human Trooper asked still smiling at her.

"You have been avoiding me for 2 days!" Mandy the Human Marine yelled at him outragedly.

"I was someone's bodyguard and you never told me what Platoon you are fighting with to begin with!" He protested as Mandy shakes her head in disbelief.

"I'm going to find out if you are telling me the truth and then I'm coming back to find you afterwards." Mandy warns him and joins the rest of the Human Marines ahead of her unsure what to do about her Old Boyfriend behind her.

* * *

"Human Thor Unit Number 324 reporting to Command Center... Zerglings retreating... Human Marine Platoons are sweeping the area for Zerg Survivors now." The Communications Officer listened thoughtfully to the report and looked to the Human Mining Overseer for new orders.

"Continue the Military Patrols and find out where the Zerg Drop Pods came from!" The Human Mining Overseer orders frantically checking his own computer checking the Building Repairs being done after the attack.


	259. The Zerg Empire, part 4!

More Drop Pods Deploy Zerg Drones ahead of the Retreating Zerglings as the Zerg Hatchery is created nearby for the Zerg Forces to gather themselves towards their New Command Center.

The Zerg Infested Marines quickly hear the Zerg Hatchery calling them telepathically and sneak their way towards it while the Human Mining Colony is unaware that the Zerg Listening Outpost was now watching their movements.

**"Human Communications Disrupted... Global Position Systems Satellite Network Disabled... the Automated Missile Launchers are now useless against us!" The Zerg Overlords told themselves overjoyedly watching the Zerg Spawning Pool and the Zerg Evolution Chamber appear around the Zerg Hatchery.**

* * *

**"The Planetary Communications Systems and the Automated Missile Launchers are both Off-Online!" The Planetary AI Network reported to the Mining Overseer in charge as he blinked in surprise before frantically ordering all the Military Patrols to return home to the Mining Site immediately.**

The Human Mining Staff having lost their ability to call for help from outside their own Solar System tried to contact the Starships in orbit to save them instead and the Zerg Armada orders them to surrender themselves to the added horror of the Defenseless Human Mining Colony.

The Mining Overseer admits defeat knowing that he can't fight the Zerg Armada without being blasted apart by the Zerg Planetary Blockade surrounding their Human Mining Colony.

**"Stand down your Military Technology and prepare yourselves to become Slaves of the Zerg Empire." The Zerg Infested Human says remembering how the Zuul Species Genetically Recreated the Zerg Infested Humans to use technology against the rest of the Zerg Hives and the Zerg Overlords turned their own tactics against them to grow stronger.**

The Zuul Species unknowingly gave the Zerg Forces the idea to Recreate Human Technology for their own use against the rest of the Starcraft Universe as the Protoss Empire was starting to share their own equipment with the Humans, unsurprisingly the Zuul Plans backfired when the Protoss Dragoon Units are stolen by the Zerg Forces against them inside the future where everyone joined together against the Borg Collective.


	260. The Zerg Empire, part 5!

The Human Mining Overseer was amazed that the Zerg Forces agreed to leave them alone for their Military Equipment. The idea was very simple, turn over your weapons and your people are left alone to do your own things.

The Zerg Armada had the Humans trapped on their own Mining Planet and the Mining Overseer was not going to pass up a deal to keep his people alive when the Zerg Overlords offered it.

The Human Military was disbanded into the rest of the Mining Colony and all their Military Equipment was turned over to the Zerg Infested Humans as the Human Colony was left alone.

* * *

Mandy had joined the Mining Crew in one of the SCV Units searching for Useful Ore for the Human Colony that had become little more than Zerg Prisoners in her eyes.

Mandy runs her hand through her Red Hair frowning as the New Ore Refinery was constructed next to the Normal Vespene Gas Refinery thinking that she needed herself a drink at the Local Bar to stomach the Zerg Forces keeping the Humans alive as their pets or whatever they are calling them.

Humanity had defeated the Zerg Swarms beforehand and now the Zerg Forces trapped Humans unarmed inside their own Mining Colony like Caged Animals at the Zoo all around Mandy's Platoon making them feel like fools.

Yup, Mandy really needed to go drinking at the Local Bar to calm herself down alright as her SCV Unit began digging underground for the Ore Samples outside the Mining Colony because they had run out of the Normal Crystal Minerals that the SCV Units mined for their Human Resources.

* * *

The Zerg Marines frowned at the Military Equipment they got from the Human Mining Colony.

**"The Human Mining Colony had only a handful of the Outdated Combat Vehicles used 30 years ago in the Zerg Brood War to defend itself with and not much else that is useful to us." The Zerg Overlord on the Planet reports to the Zerg Armada in orbit thoughtfully checking for any other Human Mining Sites they might have overlooked earlier when they created their Zerg Listening Outpost on the Human Mining Planet.**

The Zerg Infested Command Center had been hidden with the Added ComSat Station doing Sensor Sweeps of the Mining Planet behind the Zerg Hydralisk Den where anyone looking for it on foot would only see the Zerg Buildings hiding it from sight all around it.

The Zerglings patrol around the Zerg Structures by the thousands keeping the Human SCV Units from investigating them for fear of being attacked and eaten if they got near the location.

The Zerg Infested SCV Pilots had started work on the Zerg Infested Barracks to house the rest of the Cloned Zerg Marines until they are needed again while the Zerg Starships started landing to be repaired on the ground.


	261. The Zerg Empire, part 6!

The Borg Cubes Assimilated the Sword of the Stars Technology from the Human Armor Class Destroyers.

"The Laser Weaponry is leading towards the development of the Phaser Technology, the Node Drive Propulsion Systems Assimilated will be more useful to the Borg Collective." The Borg Queen decided to herself thoughtfully as she searched for some Planet to Colonize for her New Research Center.

The Borg Invasion of the Starcraft Universe Discovered Technology from the Sword of the Stars Universe forcing the Borg Cubes to change their objectives to study the Node Drive Propulsion Systems Assimilated instead of continuing their invasion deeper into the Starcraft Universe.

The Borg Discovered Humans and their real goal became going after the Zerg Species because of the Human Knowledge of the Zerg Invasions beforehand pulled the Borg Fleet right towards the nearest Zerg Colony to assimilate them.

* * *

The Xel'Naga Worldships watched in amazement as the Suul'Ka Leader Bloodweaver gave the Xel'Naga Species Time Travel Knowledge in exchange for his own Cloned Liir Species Armies to test against the Zerg Empire and the Protoss Empire created inside the future.

The Xel'Naga Leadership watched as the Protoss Species and the Zerg Species are created before the Zerg Overmind overwhelmed the Xel'Naga Researchers to go after the Humans.

The Starcraft Universe's History began and the Zuul Species came from the Sword of the Stars Universe years before the Borg Invasion happened.

"Status Report?" The Human Commander asked worriedly.

"We have moved 450 miles and still the nearest Solar System is two light-years away, we might not find another Human Fleet for another two weeks, in short we maybe doomed." The Female Human Helmsman said.

"Someone has to be out there that can help us." The Human Commander says hopefully watching the Stars outside.

"Sir, we are only 2 Armor Class Destroyers and 2 Tanker Class Destroyers, we have lost contact with our Planetary Government without enough supplies to last long, I feel we should 'Abandon Ship for the Escape Pods' if we don't find any help soon." The Navigational Officer added.

"Check our Sensor Scans and contact the rest of the fleet." The Fleet Commander decided.

"Sir, Sensor Contact ahead of us, trying to identify it." The Tactical Officer reported.

"Object Identified as another Human Armor Class Destroyer, Fission Engine Section, Outdated Red Lasers Targeting us... they are asking if we came to rescue them... more Empty Human Tankers are limping behind it towards us.

* * *

"The First Human Fleet we run into is in worse need of our Food Supplies than we are and the Fleet Morale is dangerously low, the last transmission from home told us how to make Cryostasis Chambers to keep ourselves alive longer, construction will take Redesigning the Energy Distribution Systems to run the Cryostasis Chambers. I'm unsure if help is really coming, however, we will need to keep sending more Distress Calls regardless to keep up the hope that someone might save us in the future." The Human Fleet Commander recorded his Personal Captain's Log tiredly.


	262. Reality Invasions, part 19!

"The Outdated Fission Engine Section Starships were launched 23 years ago before they lost enough Fuel for their Node Drive Propulsion Systems to work... 67 Human Fleets Launched all towards the same location. Our Fusion Engine Sections are the only reason we got here ten years faster than they did."The Navigational Officer Nancy stated.

"You're saying the rest of the Human Fleets sent 30 years before us are all behind us because our Node Drives travel faster than them before we ran out of enough Fuel to use them?" The Human Fleet Commander asked in disbelief.

"Four Thousand Human Armor Class Destroyers sent on 'Search Missions' and now it turns out that we might have overshot them by 1 or 2 Light-years on the first try? How far did the Fission Engine Sections travel before they found us? They might have dropped out of their Node-Lines at the Combat Zone in the middle of nowhere and headed towards the nearest Human Colony when they realized they can't start their Node Drives, but, the problem is that they didn't head to the same place! Groups of 20 Human Starships moving towards several locations at once, one thousand missing ships tops and we found only a few of them already. At this rate the Rescue Fleets are jumping blindly into Locations within 4 Light-years of the Combat Zone that they were sent towards without considering that they are faster than the missing ships themselves." Nancy explained what she thinks happened.

"So basically we now have two 'Rescue Missions' instead of one because nobody thought this through before giving the orders?" The Human Fleet Commander asked bewildered.

"The Flight Computer on the Human Fleet we found says this is worse than I thought it was!" Nancy proclaimed in alarm.

"What do you mean?" The Human Fleet Commander asked fearfully.

"The Protoss Empire are being called to help with our 'Rescue Missions' and something attacked them!" Nancy proclaimed.

"Show me what it recorded." The Human Fleet Commander orders and watched the Borg Cube defeat the Liir Armor Class Destroyers that the Protoss Empire used against it.

"The Human Fleet was ordered to retreat as the Protoss Fleet ambushed the Borg Cubes themselves... the Borg Cubes Captured the Armor Class Destroyer Named Horseman by the Human Ship Captain that sounds very homesick from reading about him here and the Protoss Weaponry didn't work against the Borg Threat turning on them." Navigational Officer Nancy says reading the Combat Records on her Computer Display.

* * *

Human Fleet Status: Nuclear Fusion Engine Sections and Nuclear Fission Engine Sections

Human Fleet Types: Armor Class Destroyers and Tanker Class Destroyers

Human Fleet Weaponry: Red Lasers and Green Lasers

Fuel Status: 42%

Food Status: Dangerously Low(Hungry Humans Unhappy)

Nearest Human Mining Colony: 2 Light-years away or 11,756,999,620,000 Miles away from the Human Fleet.

"The only way to use the Node Drives is to leave some of our ships behind to die instead of moving a few hundred miles together as a group convoy starving to dead!" The Navigational Officer Nancy proclaimed hopeful that the Fleet Commander would abandon the rest of his fleet to save their own skins.

Sadly his choice to stay started the mutiny that Nancy had in mind to kill him because of it.

* * *

Alarms sounded all over the Command Center as the Male Human Fleet Commander rolled out of the way of Nancy's Laser Pistol trying to kill him and Bernard the Tactical Officer providing Covering Fire as he attacked Nancy himself.

Unsure how two of his Officers ended up shooting at each other inside the Command Center, the Fleet Commander ran for the closest door to get help and found everyone was fighting among themselves in the hallways.

The Fleet Commander heads for the Engineering Section to turn off the Power Supply to the Propulsion Systems before someone leaves the rest of their Interstellar Convoy to die alone!

The Human Mutiny continued unaware their ship had stopped moving forwards while the rest of the fleet passed ahead wondering why they stopped in the middle of nowhere.


	263. Reality Invasions, part 20!

**The Starcraft Universe with the Sword of the Stars Technology!**

The Human Mutiny was getting out of hand with fighting happening all over the ship.

"Eject the Nuclear Reactor! We can't allow anyone to control this ship!" The Human Fleet Commander orders knowing he doomed his crew to save the rest of the Human Convoy from being abandoned to die without Food or Fuel!

"There is no honor in leaving others behind to die for no reason." The Fleet Commander told himself before the Engineering Section was overwhelmed and he died defending the controls.

"They sent the Nuclear Reactor into Outer Space! Energy Levels are dropping like crazy and the Propulsion Systems are all completely Off-Line because of it!" Nancy screamed being outraged that taking control of the ship was for nothing since it was now unable to move itself anywhere.

"The Terran Dominion Loyalists are all gone, I say we contact the Zuul Pirate Lords with our location and get our rewards!" Crewman Albert Redmond proclaimed as the Human Turncoats nod together in agreement.

"The rest of the Human Convoy are wondering what is going on?" Another Human Officer pointed out to the Female Leader Named Nancy wondering what to do about it.

"Transmit our location to the Zuul Empire and go to Combat Alert at once!" The Rebel Human Captain Nancy orders.

* * *

With the exact location the Zuul Node Drives can travel to the nearest Node-Line and exit as close as they can before converging on the Human Fleet from several directions to enslave them.

Zuul Fleet: 12 Armor Class Cruisers, 24 Tanker Class Destroyers and 26 Armor Class Destroyers

ETA to Human Fleet Ambush: 25 Days is the Travel Time.


	264. Reality Invasions, part 21!

**The Starcraft Universe with the Sword of the Stars Technology!**

The Human Fleet Commander Named Kevin Jericho was 5,000 Miles inside Outer Space and the nearest Solar System was located Two Light-Years away from them.

Human Armor Class Destroyer

Weaponry: Red Lasers and Green Lasers

"Sensor Scans of the area show 3 Wraith Class Fighters and 2 Human Dropships heading towards our convoy." The Human Tactical Officer reported.

"Communications Officer, can you contact them?" Fleet Commander Kevin Jericho asked.

"Yes, Sir, they claim to have Food and Medical Supplies for us." The Communications Officer responds.

"Tactical Analysis of the Human Dropships?" Fleet Commander Kevin Jericho asked suspicious of the helpful strangers.

"Humans and Medical Supplies are confirmed... the Dropships also have their own Node Drives and the Human Fighters are increasing in numbers from outside of our Sensor Range... I have another convoy of the Human Armor Class Destroyers closing on our location... Behemoth Class Battlecruisers are appearing among their Human Fleet!" The Tactical Officer proclaimed going from being calm to very alarmed.

"Contact the Human Battlecruisers before their Yamato Cannons have us within Weapons Range... I want to know what is going on now!" Fleet Commander Kevin Jericho orders.

* * *

The Terran Dominion Government had sent help without enough Fuel for anyone to return home.

The one way trip worked, but because nobody can return home, they shared their Leftover Fuel to keep going forward instead and waited for more reinforcements to show up will new supplies.

"Energy Shield Status?" The Human Fleet Admiral of the Behemoth Class Battlecruisers asked unsure what was going on with the rest of the convoy moving again.

"The Energy Shields are at 100% and Sensor Scans show another Human Convoy of the Armor Class Destroyers ahead of us." The response comes quickly and the Zuul Armada appeared to attack them.

* * *

The Zuul Armor Class Cruisers are ambushing one of their Human Convoys of the Armor Class Destroyers when their fleet appeared to save them.


	265. Reality Invasions, part 22!

**The Starcraft Universe with the Sword of the Stars Technology!**

The Borg Queen frowned as she lost contact with the rest of the Borg Hive Mind and her Cloned Body was cut off from the resources of the Borg Collective.

* * *

The Terran Dominion Government was fighting the Human Pirates after they tried using the Sword of the Stars Technology to defend themselves without any understanding how it worked in the first place!

The Zuul Factions had united themselves again to deal with the Borg Invasion and the Terran Dominion Government was trying to figure out how to send 'Supply Convoys' to thousands of ships faster than everything they used beforehand!

The Armor Class Destroyers and the Tanker Class Destroyers are both more powerful than any Human Starships used against the Zerg Swarms before the Borg Invasion, however, their Node Drives took them several Light-Years beyond the normal speed that the Starcraft Universe thought was possible to travel across the stars!

The end result was the Terran Dominion Government needed to send thousands of their Sword of the Stars Fleets to refuel their Missing Armada before anyone discovered them using the Node-Lines to send out search parties to figure out what went wrong.

This problem was something that the Protoss Empire fixed by using the Liir Tanker Class Destroyers to help patrol their own space along side all their own fleets to refuel themselves surrounded by the Protoss Reinforcements that are ready to defend them if they run out of fuel in the middle of nowhere.

The Protoss Empire having been told of the dangers of needing to refuel the Liir Starships given to them were better prepared for using the Sword of the Stars Technology than the Humans that took it from the Zuul Pirates to defend themselves before the Borg Cubes appeared!

* * *

The Protoss Empire used the Liir Technology to help them rebuild from the Zerg Outbreaks inside the past knowing only the Borg Cubes and the Zuul Pirates can overwhelm the Liir Starships defending them!

**"Planetary Shield Generators are being constructed around every Protoss Settlement... are we sure the Zuul Pirates are coming here?" The Protoss Zealot says feeling uneasy.**

**"Automated Photon Cannons are ready, the Protoss Nexus Class Command Centers report no sighting of the enemy forces on the Planetary Surface... the Waldo Construction Units look like the Romulan Work Bee Class Starships with added weaponry on the sides and their own Artificial Intelligence Programs... the Sword of the Stars Version of the Work Bee Class Starships seem designed for Missile Bombardment." Another Protoss Zealot says working his Computer Display.**

**"Interesting... Using Automated Construction Starships to attack ground targets... they are almost the same size as the Human Space Fighter Craft, can repair themselves and expendable in large numbers... the Humans are using more of the Combat Tactics of their Dimensional Counterparts to defeat the Zuul Pirates everyday!" The Protoss Commander proclaimed thoughtfully checking how the Work Bee Class Construction Units were never used for Planetary Invasions inside the Star Trek Universe that the Borg Threat came from and the Sword of the Stars Universe tried it beforehand. **

**Unit Name: Protoss Patrol Ship**

**Unit Type: Liir Tanker Class Destroyer, Fusion Engine Section and Deep Scan Section **

**Unit Weaponry: Green Lasers**

**"Sensor Scans show nothing inside the Solar System... wait... another Liir Armor Class Destroyer is appearing... it is another Protoss Patrol Ship joining the Orbital Defense Fleet... nothing else to report." The Protoss Zealot says feeling bored waiting for the enemy to attack them. **

**The Huge Orbital Drydocks sits above the Protoss Planet with several Work Bee Class Construction Units swarming around the 50 Liir Tanker Class Destroyers waiting for the Protoss Zealots to fly them into the rest of the Starcraft Universe. **


	266. Reality Invasions, part 23!

**The Starcraft Universe with the Sword of the Stars Technology!**

The Borg Queen studied the Borg Assimilated Human Armor Class Destroyers, the Nuclear Reactors, the Node Drive Propulsion Systems that the Borg Collective had never seen beforehand and paused to consider how useful the Node Drives would be to the Borg Fleet.

The Borg Assimilated the Zuul Space Stations when the Dimensional Wormhole collapsed behind them inside the Starcraft Universe where the Local Human Knowledge of the Zerg Species lured the Borg Queen towards investigation of the Zerg Hive Mind itself.

The Borg Cubes returned heavy damaged from exploring between the Zuul Empire and the Protoss Empire unable to find any signs of the Zerg Species during their Sensor Scans.

The Borg Queen frowned discovering that the Protoss Drones added to the Borg Collective shared the same knowledge of the Zerg Species and she can't figure out where they are hiding from her.

The Zerg Assimilated Terran Emperor Arcturus Mengsk smiled knowing everyone inside the Terran Dominion Government thought he was dead when he had been captured by the Zuul Pirates and they used him to control the Zerg Species once the Zerg Queen called Sarah Kerrigan vanished.

The Zerg Emperor Arcturus Mengsk turned on the Zuul Pirates seeking to steal the Zuul Technology for himself and all the Zuul Plans went right out the window before the Borg invaded the Starcraft Universe.

* * *

The 6 Zuul Armor Class Cruisers are exchanging fire with the Liir Armor Class Destroyers under Protoss Control while the Protoss Motherships are converging on the Combat Zone.

**"We must retreat before the Protoss Motherships get here or we are doomed!" The Zuul Lord yelled irritated. **

**"Two more waves of the Liir Armor Class Destroyers are appearing and coming right at us all!" The Zuul Soldier yelled in terror as 45 Liir Armor Class Destroyers are already fighting the rest of their Zuul Fleet. **

**Zuul Fleet: 64 Zuul Tankers, 35 Zuul Armor Class Destroyers and 6 Zuul Armor Class Cruisers.**

**Protoss Fleet: 82 Liir Armor Class Destroyers, 42 Liir Tankers and 12 Protoss Motherships. **

**"Another 200 Liir Tankers are appearing... Order Full Retreat!" The Zuul Lord screamed panicking. **


	267. Reality Invasions, part 24!

**The Star Trek Universe where the Borg invaded the Starcraft Universe from the 23rd Century.**

**"We are the Borg. You are irrelevant." The Borg Cubes stated to the Starfleet Federation Armada trying to stop their invasion of the Romulans and the Klingons.**

**The Zuul Species had retreated back to their dimension and the Artificial Green Wormholes vanished leaving the Zerg Infestations inside the Romulan Empire behind for the Borg to deal with as they crippled everything that crossed their path.**

"Shields collapsing, we must escape while we still can!" The Andorian Helmsman screamed in terror at the sight of 30 Borg Cubes overwhelming the Combined Forces of the Starfleet Humans, the Klingons and the Romulans fighting together by the thousands.

Five Thousand Starships blasted aside by the Borg Fleet and Starfleet Command Started Peace Talks with the Cardassians to get the resources to defend themselves against the Borg.

Captain James Kirk woke up inside Sickbay wondering how they survived the Borg Massacre that left his Enterprise limping at Low Warp Speeds back towards Starfleet Territory.

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise limped at Warp 3 towards the nearest Starfleet Starbase for repairs as Commander Spock frowned thinking how easy the Borg Cubes overwhelmed everyone beforehand and checked the Sensors again to confirm that the Borg are not chasing them feeling unsure why the Borg Fleet ignored their escaping in the first place.

"Logically the Borg Fleet must not see us as a threat to their plans anymore, however, their numbers are overkill based on how easily they defeated us... the Green Dimensional Wormholes must have been the Borg Targets." Spock thinks to himself worriedly trying to figure out what the Borg are doing.

* * *

The Constitution Class Starship Odysseus had detected the Communications Signals from Captain Kirk's Distress Call and Captain Ben Finney had changed his heading to follow it immediately wondering what was going on.

"Sensors are picking up the Enterprise on Long-Range Scans, she appears to be running towards the nearest Starfleet Starbase." Captain Finney's Science Officer reported puzzledly.

"The Ferengi Fleet are following us as expected." Captain Finney's First Officer reported.


	268. Reality Invasions, part 25!

**The Starcraft Universe with the Sword of the Stars Technology!**

**The Zerg Assimilated Terran Emperor Arcturus Mengsk smiled watching the Human Mining Cruisers from the Sword of the Stars Technology Deployed.**

**Unit Type: Zerg Infested Human Mining Cruisers with the Reflective Coating and the Zerg Biological Armor added to them.**

**Engine Section: Fusion Section**

**Command Section: Cloak Section**

**Mission Section: Mining Section **

**Weapory: UV Lasers and Green Lasers **

**Zerg Empire Fleet Numbers: 4 Human Mining Cruisers and 12 Human Tankers.**

The Zerg Empire was slowly rebuilding itself with the Sword of the Stars Version of the Human Technology before anyone noticed where they are hidden and attacked them.

The Protoss Empire and the Zuul Empire are still fighting each other while the Zerg Empire was unaware of the Borg Invasion going on when they left to avoid being wiped out by the Zuul Empire seeking to control the Zerg Swarms for themselves.

The Borg Cubes stopped their search for the Zerg Species to defend their Assimilated Zuul Planet from the attacks from the Protoss Empire and the Zuul Empire seeking revenge on the Borg Collective for invading the Starcraft Universe.


	269. Captain Jim Raynor, part 1!

Captain Jim Raynor and his Protoss Allies had shared their technology hopeful to get to the Liirian Research Base that can restore them back to their normal size again.

**"Warning, Hostile Insects Inbound!" The Human Computers proclaimed before the Insect Army of Ants invaded the Human Structures around them.**

Panicking started almost immediately as the Vehicle Sized Ants swarmed towards them and everyone ran inside the nearest building to save themselves.

The Protoss Zealots and the Human Soldiers scattered taking cover behind anything they found to keep themselves hidden while the Giant Ants looked the Human Base Camp over trying to figure out what was going on.

The Bewildered Giant Ants left in search of food deciding that hunger was more important than solving the mystery of the Human Troops being near their Ant Colony.

* * *

"We need Combat Vehicles to defend ourselves against the Giant Ants!" Captain Jim Raynor proclaimed fearfully after the threat went away and everyone made Thor Combat Units to defend themselves.

"The Crystal Resources we were mining are now double the size, the Vespene Gas Geyser on the other hand was miniaturized along with us and might have drawn the Giant Ants towards us when their environment changed itself." The Protoss Commander explained frowning as they lost contact with the Satellite Network in orbit around the Planet Sorona.

"What happened?" The Humans started asking themselves in confusion.

"Our Computer Signals to the Satellite Network are no longer strong enough to maintain contact with them... we lost the Spy Satellites and the Communications Satellites...we are on our own until we can return to our normal sizes." Captain Jim Raynor pointed out the problem that they are having worriedly.

"Have we tried Communication with the Liirian Research Base yet?" The Protoss Zealots asked and the Humans blinked in surprise at having not thought of it themselves.

"Communications is established...they are transmitting their location to us and we are sending them our location...we still need the Satellite Global Positioning System to tell us what direction that location is from us, however, it is still one step in the right direction closer than we had beforehand." Captain Jim Raynor admits looking towards their goal of restoring themselves back to their normal size and returning home to Outer Space again.


	270. Captain Jim Raynor, part 2!

**Inside the Liirian Research Base everyone was using the mixture of the Protoss Technology and the Human Technology to check what was going on outside.**

It was pandemonium with their troops firing at the Huge Insects around them in fear and everyone retreating towards the buildings frantically.

The Huge Insects devoured their dead outside and everyone barricaded themselves inside the nearest building to save each other in the confusion.

The Transmission from Captain Jim Raynor's Base Camp was the only thing that helped the group morale get any better.

**"We have Internal Communications between the buildings restored...Protoss Probe Construction is the only way that we are going to know how safe it is outside from now on." The Liir Researcher says telepathically to the rest of the Liir Research Staff. **

**"I'm transmitting the Blueprints for the Protoss Probes to all our structures now and hopefully someone will start construction while we figure out how to repel the Huge Insects from our location." Another Liir Researcher added thoughtfully checking what might drive the Huge Insects away from them with their Computer Database. **

**"Biological Warfare is too dangerous because we would risk destroying ourselves along with the target, Focused Sound Waves might work at defending ourselves, but more Huge Insects will show up searching for food later on regardless of us defeating this group." The Liir Researchers debated their actions towards the Huge Insects among themselves frantically trying to keep themselves from panicking.**

* * *

"Scanning Environment... Just Dirt and Tall Grass the size of trees so far...Molecular Sensors Identified an Earthworm moving around underground, but, nothing dangerous has attacked the convoy yet." The Vulture Bike Pilot reported driving around searching for any signs of the Giant Ants returning to the area.

The Military Vehicle Convoy moved in formation checking how safe the area around the Base Camp really was before they continued their search for the Liirian Research Base.


	271. Captain Jim Raynor, part 3!

Captain Jim Raynor's Base Camp was searching for every Combat Vehicle they had because nobody wanted to travel on foot with Huge Insects roaming around the area.

The Protoss Zealots used the SCV Units to join the Vehicle Convoy since the Humans had very little to drive beside Vulture Bikes that are not powerful enough to deal with much they run into at all!

"Do we even know which direction we need to be going in yet?" Captain Jim Raynor asked pointedly.

"Not yet, we need resources to rebuild regardless and finding Mining Sites with enough Raw Ore underground sounds like the only choice we have open to us here." The Human SCV Unit Pilot answered worriedly Scanning the area around them.

"Start checking the Vehicle Blueprints from the Historical Computer Database, maybe we can get some of the Old Humvee Transports put together that I was reading about before things get worse." Captain Jim Raynor orders hopefully.

The Assembly Line inside the Terran Factory would be very useful making New Vehicles once everyone understands the Blueprints that they are following to construct them.

Their first goals are the Ore Mining and the Mineral Processing for the Engineering Teams to get the resources they needed to start construction of the Humvee Transports they wanted built.

* * *

Captain Jim Raynor frowned as he realized that Surface Mining being smaller than the insects roaming around them was going to be their first problem to solve by themselves.

The Mineral Processing Centers inside Captain Jim Raynor's Command Center would take care of the rest if their Ore Mining Sites worked without everyone getting eaten.

Captain Jim Raynor's Troops glanced around fearfully as they searched for the Ore Mining Sites they needed worriedly.

The Protoss Zealots feel their Human Allies being afraid and glance around searching for the hidden threats that their new environment throws at them remembering how the Giant Ants they fought earlier along side the Humans terrified everyone into hiding.

The Protoss Zealots and the Human Soldiers worked together searching for the Ore Mining Sites they needed as Captain Jim Raynor considered the long journey about to befall them all.

* * *

The Liirian Research Base used the Automated Protoss Probes to find their own Ore Mining Sites, however, they also needed to map the area around them when their structures shrunken in size.

The mixture of the Human Buildings and the Protoss Buildings gave the Liirian Research Base an added advantage over Captain Jim Raynor's Base Camp because it used the Protoss Reaver Units to kill the larger insects that would get in their way.

The Robotic Scarabs exploded scaring the Huge Insects away from the Protoss Reaver Units guarding the Liirian Research Base while their Human Followers worked at their first Ore Mining Site using Shovels and Pickaxes.


	272. Captain Jim Raynor, part 4!

Captain Jim Raynor's Troops found several Ore Mining Sites that might just be the small Blue Mineral Field they had been mining before they got smaller in the first place.

The discovery told Captain Jim Raynor that his forces went 6 feet travel distance within 2 weeks time.

The Mining Teams started using their SCV Units to get the resources they needed while Captain Jim Raynor shakes his head realizing it would take years to get to the Liirian Research Base on their own.

"We need to build our own Homing Beacon to signal our location to the Liirian Research Base." Captain Jim Raynor decided knowing it was unsafe to travel blindly into an environment full of dangerous creatures if they can avoid it and the Humvee Transports would be used to defend their position until help got to them.

* * *

The Zuul Lord turned his Command Chair to look at the Stars being displayed and frowned.

The Armor Class Cruiser moved slowly towards the Human Derelicts checking to see if the Humans died of starvation or if they just ran out of fuel and are waiting for them to show up and try stealing their supplies to keep themselves alive.

"Tactical Analysis confirms the Humans are still alive and scavenging space debris for new supplies." The Zuul Officer reported to the Zuul Warlord looking hopefully at him.

"The Humans have crippled themselves by jumping into outer space without understanding how the Node Drive Propulsion Systems work and we foolishly followed their examples when we got the same technology for ourselves, we can learn nothing from them. It is time to figure out how the Node Drive Propulsion Systems work before the Humans use their own discoveries against us." The Zuul Warlord says realizing the Humans are refueling thousands of their own ships scattered across the universe the same way the Zuul Empire was doing.

The Zuul Armor Class Cruiser slowed down to record the Human Tankers refueling their Derelicts and searching for Human Survivors before returning home.


	273. Reality Invasions, part 26!

Captain James Kirk frowned as the Borg Cubes swarmed the Romulans and the Klingons.

The only good thing was the Ferengi Alliance joining Starfleet's United Federation of Planets out of their terror at watching the Borg Invasion happening.

The added humiliation of the Starfleet Armada being no match for the Borg Cubes only got the Ferengi panicking towards Federation Space begging for protection faster and Captain James Kirk's requests for reinforcements are being ignored because Starfleet Command suddenly has several Ferengi Merchants terrified of the Borg seeking shelter on Federation Outposts or Starfleet Planetary Colonies everywhere.

Trying to get the Greedy Ferengi Populations to live under Federation Laws was turning into a huge headache while another drawback was the Ferengi Government had no military besides the Mercenaries hired by the Ferengi Starship Captains that they paid to protect their trade routes inside the Ferengi Alliance.

The Ferengi DaiMons had 2 Ngort Class Starships, 4 Bronta Class Shipships and 6 Ooron Class Starships meet the Starfleet Convoy of the Oberth Class Starships send to help them defend the Ferengi Alliance Territory.

The Ferengi Mercenaries inside Sensor Range are several Kumari Class Andorian Starships and 4 Tellarite Cargo Freighters.

"The Ferengi Captains appear to have hired help from several species to defend their Ferengi Government, this might explain why the Ferengi Alliance wants Federation Protection, without their own Military Training, Starfleet Command has the strongest Military Forces with the Klingon Empire destroyed." Captain Benjamin Finney says thoughtfully as the news of the Federation Council Rejecting Ferengi Membership into the Federation came and the Ferengi Alliance continued blockading their space against the Borg Invaders.

"Captain, Tactical Analysis shows that none of the ships Defending Ferengi Space are any match for the Borg Cubes if they decided to invade...the Ferengi Fears of the Borg are justified." His Science Officer reported.

Captain Benjamin Finney promised himself that he would learn the names of his Bridge Officers before walking over to the Science Station and asking what they know about the Borg.

* * *

Captain James Kirk was pacing behind his Command Chair waiting for the repairs to finish themselves.

"Captain, Engineering reports the Warp Engines are beyond repair and we are stuck at Impulse until we get back to the Starfleet Shipyards. I feel the need to point out that without Warp Drive, our odds of returning to Federation Space without the Orion Pirates ambushing us are drastically reduced." Spock stated.

"Uhura, check if any of the other Starfleet Vessels have Working Warp Drives and who is the Highest Ranking Starfleet Officer inside the fleet." Captain Kirk orders and has Spock check Sensors for the Borg Movements worriedly.

Starfleet Command was forced to Construct NX Class Starships to maintain border patrols because of the crippled ships lost to the Borg Engagements and the need for something to protect themselves quickly.

Going back to the 22nd Century Starfleet Schematics helped Starfleet Command keep going until they had the resources to rebuild their Starfleet Armada back to normal strength levels.


	274. Reality Invasions, part 27!

Captain Norbert Walkman glanced around the Bridge of his New NX Class Starship as they travel at Warp 5 towards the Federation Border doing Sensor Sweeps along the way and keeping the Orion Pirates in check from looting the Federation Trade Routes while the Borg Threat changed the balance of power inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

6 Days at Warp 5 was boring when nothing happens and 26 other NX Class Starships are following you towards the Federation Border to see if Captain James Kirk was returning yet.

Starfleet Command had 64 NX Class Starships sent out to patrol the Federation Borders with the Starfleet Lieutenants put in charge after they ran out of their Trained Starfleet Captains to Defend Federation Territory in the aftermath of the Borg invading the Klingon Empire.

The Klingons and the Romulans have joined forces against the Borg while the Starfleet Peace Talks with the Ferengi Alliance continued to slow down efforts to Rebuild the Starfleet Armada against the Borg Threat for the next 12 years.

Luckily the Borg Discovery of the Zerg Swarms caused the Borg Queen to ignore Starfleet's Federation in search of where the Zerg Species came from instead of conquering the Milky Way Galaxy for the Borg Collective.

* * *

The first Daedalus Class Starship seen inside Federation Territory after 100 years had been upgraded with Phasers and an Outdated Shield Generator to help the NX Class Starships on border patrol missions.

"This Shield Grid might hold up against the Orion Pirates, but, our Daedalus Class will not handle much damage if the Klingons and the Romulans try to steal resources from the Federation." The Chief Engineer reported shaking his head in disbelief at working inside the Engineering Section of the First Daedalus Class Starship Constructed in one hundred years.

"Captain, Sensors are picking up a Temporal Rift opening and an Unknown Federation Starship is appearing." The Andorian Science Officer reported.

"This is Captain Katherine Pulaski of the Olympic Class Starfleet Starship Pasteur, we just encountered something and are requesting repair teams to stabilize our Warp Drive." The Daedalus Starship Captain listened and agreed to the Future Female Starfleet Captain's request for help.

Starfleet Command had ordered the Daedalus Captain to report how many of their missing ships made it back with Captain James Kirk's Armada and basically all of the Starfleet Constitution Class Starships left together to defeat the Borg Cubes only to vanish at the Battlefield.

The Federation Class Starships are 4 years away from being constructed and Starfleet Command needed options to defend themselves from the Borg Threat if it turned towards them.

* * *

"Report!" The Klingon Captain Demanded.

"The Borg Cubes are blockading escape from 2 Klingon Planets, the Romulans lost contact with several colonies inside the same area. Initial reports show five thousand Klingon Starships overwhelmed within two hours, the Klingon Debris Fields confirm what we already know about the battle here and Sensors show Klingon Survivors!" The Klingon Science Officer reported.

"Beam the Klingon Field Medics down to see how many are still alive and keep us cloaked until I order otherwise!" The Klingon Captain Commands loudly.

"Sensor Sweeps have found the Starfleet Debris among the Klingon Debris, no doubt they will start their own Rescue Missions into this area to discover what happened for themselves, I'm Downloading the Klingon Flight Recorders into the Main Computer for Combat Analysis, looks like the Borg Overwhelmed the Starfleet Armada and left the area towards Romulan Territory." The Klingon Science Officer reported while working at his Science Station.

"The 2 Klingon Colonies under Borg Attack are near the Romulan Empire, why are the Borg going after the Romulans?" The Klingon Captain asked bewildered.


	275. Reality Invasions, part 28!

Captain James Kirk watched as the Replacement Equipment was beamed over to fix the Warp Engines from another Constitution Class Starship inside the Starfleet Convoy.

Once the 10 Constitution Class Starships limped away from the Borg Invasion at Full Impulse Speeds, Repair Teams got to work fixing Battle Damage caused by the Borg Cubes beforehand.

The Borg Cubes took out the Starfleet Warp Drives and invaded the Klingon Planets after the Klingon Defense Fleet failed to stop them.

The Communications Attempts with Starfleet Command are not working, the Klingons are coming back towards the area, the whole Solar System had been turned into the Starship Graveyard by the Borg Cubes and Captain James Kirk added the facts together to realize how Starfleet would be blamed for the destruction without the Borg around for the Klingons to take revenge on!

The Starfleet Captains knowing how outraged the Klingons would become when they showed up decided to retreat at Full Impulse Speeds for Federation Territory 2 days ago while the Romulans engaged the Borg Armada and the Klingons followed their own Distress Calls away from the Starfleet Constitution Class Starships before going after them.

* * *

The Klingon Communications Jamming and the Warp Shadows created by Captain James Kirk's Starfleet Convoy Confused Klingon Sensor Scans searching for them while they tried to escape Klingon Territory.

"Two D-7 Class Klingon Starships just overshot us at Warp 4 and are starting search patterns for us." Spock reported as Captain James Kirk considered how to avoid the Klingons long enough to get reinforcements from Starfleet Command to help them. The good thing was the Klingons are outnumbered and outgunned by the Starfleet Convoy, however, the Klingons are the only ones with Working Warp Drives to escape the Communications Jamming Signals to warn the Klingon Empire about their location.

"Captain Kirk, the Klingons will overwhelm us if they get reinforements here first! I'm ordering the fleet to destroy the Klingons on sight!" The Starfleet Commodore proclaimed as Captain James Kirk agreed with him.

Ten Constitution Class Starships against two D-7 Class Starships would make any Klingon Captain pause regardless of the Starfleet Convoy limping along at full impulse inside Klingon Space and the added fact of Captain James Kirk's Crew reaching Federation Space several years after sneaking through Klingon Space at full impulse power inside the future depended on the Klingons not converging on the Starfleet Convoy in larger numbers!

* * *

"How long will it take to expand our False Warp Signatures deeper into Klingon Space?" Captain James Kirk asked Spock worriedly trying to confuse the Klingon Sensors long enough to trick them into thinking they are chasing 80 Constitution Class Starships instead of the ten of them.

"The Main Deflector is generating enough Starfleet Warp Shadows to confuse our own Sensor Scans, I'm not sure that it is wise to continue space travel without using the Navigational Deflector to defend ourselves against space debris." Spock responds knowing the risks of traveling blind across Klingon Space only increased the danger of being ambushed.

"Discontinue the Warp Shadows and restore the Navigational Deflector back to normal operation." Captain James Kirk orders reluctantly as the Enterprise Sensors stopped being disrupted by the Warp Shadows that it was generating to confuse the Klingon Sensors from locating the Starfleet Convoy.

"Captain, Navigational Sensors are returning to normal and the Federation Convoy are reporting our Warp Shadows transmitted 2 light-years within a circular radius." Hikaru Sulu Reported hopefully.

"Spock, what are the Klingons doing?" Captain Kirk asked thoughtfully.

"The Klingons appear to be retreating from the Sensor Ghosts Created by our Warp Shadows, it is logical to assume their Battle Computers are telling them that they discovered the early signs of several Federation Invasion Fleets Entering Klingon Space." Spock pointed out bewildered how all the Klingon Planetary Sensors would be putting out False Invasion Alarms because of Captain Kirk's Warp Shadows.

"At the every least it will be several days before the Klingons realize the Wild Goose Chase that we caused them." Captain Kirk says happy his Sensor Distraction Plans are working and the Starfleet Convoy have more time to fix their Warp Engines before the Klingons come after them.

"Captain, Starfleet Command is responding to our Distress Calls!" Uhura Proclaimed overjoyed.

* * *

**4 Days after Starfleet Command answered Captain James Kirk's Distress Calls!**

**14 NX Class Starships slowly probed the defenses of Klingon Space on their way towards Rescuing Captain James Kirk's Starfleet Convoy.**

The Klingon Empire had lost 2 Planets to the Borg Threat and had finally forgotten about Captain James Kirk's Starfleet Convoy to deal with it.

* * *

**4 Days before Starfleet Command answered Captain James Kirk's Distress Calls! **

The Klingons are chasing Sensor Ghosts while Captain James Kirk's Starfleet Convoy limped towards the nearest Asteroid Field at Full Impulse Speed to avoid detection.

"Begin Sensor Sweeps for the Minerals we need among the Asteroid Belt." Captain James Kirk orders once it appeared inside their Sensor Range while they searched for hiding places from the Klingons.


	276. Reality Invasions, part 29!

The Borg Invasion into the Romulan Empire pulled the Klingons away from Starfleet Captain James Kirk as the Borg Cubes swarmed the Zerg Outbreaks Researching the Zerg DNA that they found for their Borg Queen.

The Klingons and the Romulans are no match for the Borg Cubes causing the United Federation of Planets to grow larger without the Other Interstellar Governments standing in their way.

The 24th Century Starfleet Command saw the Cardassians and the Romulans Conquer the Klingons as the Borg Threat Abandoned the Milky Way Galaxy to fight the Protoss Empire inside another reality.

* * *

Captain James Kirk frowned as the Klingons chasing them are called back home to fight the Borg Threat and left the Starfleet Convoy limping across the stars waiting for Starfleet Command to send help their way.

Captain Benjamin Finney of the Constitution Class Starship Odysseus was the one that Starfleet Command sent to rescue the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise.

"Sensors are picking up the Enterprise on Long-Range Scans, she appears to be running towards the nearest Starfleet Starbase at Impulse Speeds." Captain Finney's Science Officer reported puzzledly.

"The Ferengi Fleet are following us as expected." Captain Finney's First Officer reported as they exit Warp Speeds with 20 NX Class Starships.

The added humiliation of the Starfleet Armada being no match for the Borg Cubes only got the Ferengi panicking towards Federation Space begging for protection faster and Captain James Kirk's requests for reinforcements are being ignored because Starfleet Command suddenly has several Ferengi Merchants terrified of the Borg seeking shelter on Federation Outposts or Starfleet Planetary Colonies everywhere.


	277. Reality Invasions, part 30!

The Borg Collective found the Starcraft Universe and invaded it from their own Star Trek Universe hopeful to learn more about the Zerg Swarms that attacked the Romulan Empire.

Several Borg Power Nodes appeared on the Borg Sensors as they enter the Starcraft Universe to restore Communications with their missing Borg Forces and the Protoss Empire went to war with the Borg Threat coming their way.

Large Numbers of the Liir Armor Class Destroyers are used by the Protoss Zealots to test their Phaser Weaponry against the Borg Cubes without much luck.

Liir Starship Mission Section: Armor Section

Liir Starship Engine Section: Antimatter Section

Liir Starship Command Section: Fire Control Section

"Sector Commanders, everything we throw at these Borg Monsters so far has ended in failure. We need to try something new or we are all doomed!" The Human Alliance with the Protoss Empire debated among themselves unsure what to do to save themselves from the Borg Threat.

* * *

**"Analysis of the Indigenous Species Confirmed. The Humans are irrelevant, the Protoss DNA shares the same Genetic Engineering traces as the Zerg DNA does... both the Zerg Species and the Protoss Species are too advanced to be Human Biological Engineering Experiments. The Humans are not behind the Zerg Creations. The Humans are irrelevant to our objectives. Reestablish Borg Colonies within the area and invade the Protoss Empire to discover the truth." The Borg Collective stated as their Borg Cubes explored the Starcraft Universe. **

The Liir Armor Class Destroyers continued firing while flanking the Borg Cubes from three sides as the Borg Drones beamed onto the enemy fleet to fight the Protoss Zealots.

The Protoss Zealots sliced through the Borg Drones with Energy Swords as they appeared and started assimilating their technology. The walls had been transformed into some kind of Borg Technological Chaos and the Stutterwarp Propulsion System was no longer working as the rest of the fleet keeps moving around the crippled vessel to battle the Borg Cubes.

The Borg Drones overwhelmed the Protoss Armada with superior numbers as the Sword or the Stars Universe Knowledge falls into the Borg Queen's hands.

The Borg Armada had thousands of ships firing at them with more appearing every hour to replace the ones they assimilated for themselves and 14 hours later the battle was still going on regardless of the Borg Cubes being outnumbered.

The UV Lasers and every weapon fired at the Borg Cubes ricocheted off the Borg Energy Shields or exploded before they can hit the Borg Cubes themselves making the Humans who didn't use Energy Shields terrified.

The Protoss Research into the 23rd Century Romulan Technology stolen from the Zuul Computers suddenly became more important as the Borg Threat came after the Protoss Empire.


	278. Reality Invasions, part 31!

The Borg Collective watched as the Liir Armor Class Destroyers Developed Phasers and Energy Shields based on the 23rd Century Romulan Technology they learned about to fight the Borg Threat.

Liir Starship Mission Section: Armor Section

Liir Starship Engine Section: Antimatter Section

Liir Starship Command Section: Hammerhead Section

Liir Destroyer Armament: Phasers and Romulan Plasma Torpedoes

The change in Protoss Weaponry used against the Borg Cubes made no difference as the thousands of Destroyer Sized Liir Armor Class Starships fought beside the Liir Tankers and the Human Armor Class Destroyers joining the battle.

"Fleet Status Report!" The Human Commander demanded as they attacked the Borg Cubes.

"Weaponry ineffective, the Borg Cubes are advancing towards the Protoss Planetary Defense Grid! Nothing stops them!" The Humans yelled back frantically as their Command Center shakes around them.

The Borg Energy Shields knocked them to the sides as the Borg Cubes bulldozed past the Human Fleet towards the Protoss Planet behind them.

"Targeting Computer Extrapolating Borg Cube Positions as the Protoss Fleet are turning towards us. The Borg Cubes are attacking the Planetary Protoss Command Centers, 12 Borg Cubes against 532,000 Liir Starships and the Protoss Empire are still losing. Firing Nuclear Warheads at the Borg Cubes, 5 Hours to impact, UV Lasers targeting switched to manual and we are now firing blind at the Borg Cubes." The Human Commander says into the Log Recorder knowing his fleet was doomed and following the orders to help the Protoss Empire before the Zuul Species came back.

The Borg Cube Sightings had increased and the Zuul Fleets had gone into hiding to avoid the Borg Threat fighting the Protoss Empire protecting the Humans living inside the Starcraft Universe.

* * *

The Zuul Pirate Lord frowned as the Cruiser Sized Armor Class Zuul Starship bombarded the Borg Cubes.

The Plasma Torpedoes and the Fusion Torpedoes hit the Borg Threat, however the rest of the Zuul Phaser Weaponry was useless against the Borg Fleet.

The Fusion Torpedoes weakened the Borg Shield Grid while surprising the Borg Queen as two of her Borg Cubes crashed into each other from the destruction caused by the Fusion Torpedoes Detonations and the Zuul Fleet retreating once the Borg Debris hits the rest of the Borg Cubes behind the first two that got destroyed.

**"Transmit to all the Zuul Forces that the Fusion Torpedoes work against the Borg Cubes!" The Zuul Captain yelled frantically as they are escaping the Disabled Borg Cubes at Full Impulse Power.**

**"One of the Borg Cubes is still chasing us!" The Bad News was yelled as the Zuul Captain started panicking. **

**"Activate Rip Drive Now!" The Zuul Captain screamed in terror as the Borg Cube fired Phasers at them.**

* * *

**"Exiting the Artificial Node-Line. Rip Drives powering down and Sensor Sweeps commencing." The Zuul underlings reported to the Zuul Fleet Lords after escaping the Borg Cube.**

**"ETA to the nearest Zuul Shipyard?" The Zuul Fleet Lord asked worried that the Borg Cube would find his forces again.**

**"Calculating Current Interstellar Position, we are 50 Light-years from the Protoss Empire and Sensors are showing Zerg Swarms within several nearby solar systems. Transmitting Homing Beacons to the Zuul Empire and changing heading for home." The Zuul Underlings said working their controls.**

**"Fleet Status?" The Zuul Fleet Lord demanded from his Command Chair.**

**"We are running low on Fuel and might need to risk our own crash landing to resupply the rest of the fleet." The Zuul Underlings responded in terror of the Borg Cubes chasing them. **


	279. The Protoss Empire, part 7!

Their ship was shaking, the Borg Cubes are advancing and none of their weaponry worked.

The Nuclear Warheads impacted the Borg Energy Shields without damaging the Borg Cubes themselves.

Thousands of the Armor Class Destroyers fired several kinds of their Lasers ineffectively at the Borg Fleet overwhelming them.

The Computer Display showed the Borg Cubes being surrounded by firing ships converging on them from all sides, the Commander stared knowing nothing they fired did anything the Borg Cubes and Kamikaze Attacks might be the only answer.

The Commander hesitated to order his fleet to ram into the Borg Cubes before realizing that he had no other choice of stopping the Borg Threat and sent the orders defeated by remembering everyone who he just killed with his own actions.

Surprisingly the Kamikaze Attacks are working since they outnumbered the Borg Cubes by the thousands and the enemy never saw the change in tactics coming.

The Borg Cubes facing half their numbers disabled by everyone running into them paused their advance on the Protoss Planet to reconsider their actions realizing their ships are losing navigational control of themselves and starting to crash towards the target planet on their own.

The Borg Cubes estimated the planetary impacts might blow the planet apart by themselves and backed away to watch what happened.

* * *

"The Borg Cubes are falling back, the Kamikaze Attacks worked... the Borg are taking control of our Engineering Section! Everyone, the Borg are trying to commandeer our own ships, locate their Troop Transports and take them out now!" The Human Fleet was panicking as the Borg Drones overran them appearing inside their ships without warning and advancing on all on them.

The Protoss Fleet having studied the Romulan Technology taken from the Zuul Empire was better prepared to deal with the Borg Drones beaming onto their ships, however because the Humans know nothing about the Romulan Technology, the Borg Commandeer the more Primitive Human Starships first.

* * *

The Protoss Fleet Commanders frowned as the Human Formation fell apart and the Borg Debris was heading towards their planet.

"The Planetary Defense Network are attacking the Borg Debris with the Romulan Plasma Torpedo Launchers they constructed, we are recording 42% Accuracy so far and the Protoss Photon Torpedoes are bombarding the Borg Fleet from the surface." The Protoss Zealot reported while watching the lights coming from their planet get big enough to be identified as Star Trek Type Weaponry heading towards the Borg Invasion Forces.


	280. The Protoss Empire, part 8!

The Protoss Photon Torpedoes are bombarding the Borg Debris as the Human Fleet was falling under Borg Control and the Protoss Planetary Defenses are working to prevent the Borg Debris raining down on the Protoss Population Centers.

The Protoss Planetary Command Centers all had their Photon Cannons firing into Outer Space hopeful to slow down the Borg Invasion Forces advancing on them.

The small blue lights grew larger as they exit the Planetary Atmosphere towards the Protoss Fleet fighting the Borg Debris Field drifting towards their Planetary Defense Grid of the Small Liir Designed Defense Satellites.

The Liir Designed Light Defense Satellites used weaponry like Phasers and several kinds of Lasers to defend the Protoss Planet with added Missile Launchers that did nothing against the Borg Threat.

Thankfully the Planetary Torpedo Launchers missed the Light Defense Satellites in orbit as they bombard outer space towards the Borg Debris Field and waited for the results.

* * *

The Protoss Fleet Commanders watched the Computer Display as thousands of the Photon Torpedoes streamed towards them from their planet behind them in sudden alarm.

"Evasive Maneuvers! Get us away from the Borg Debris Fields now!" Everyone panicked as the surprise attack from their Planetary Defense Forces took them by surprise along with the Crippled Borg Cubes inside the Borg Debris Fields themselves.

Detonations of the Anti-Matter Warheads terrified the Protoss Zealots unaware of how dangerous the 23rd Century Romulan Technological Upgrades made the Protoss Weaponry as the Borg Assimilated Human Fleet tried to ambush them.

The Sword of the Stars Human Destroyers are the Armor Class and the Tanker Class against the Liir Torpedo Mission Section Destroyers under Protoss Control.

The Photon Torpedoes had been upgraded to the 23rd Century Star Trek Universe Standards by the Protoss Empire just like the Phasers had been making their Liir Destroyers more powerful than anything the Sword of the Stars Universe used beforehand and the Borg Fleet escaped as the Borg Assimilated Human Destroyers are overwhelmed distracting the Protoss Defense Fleet from chasing them.

The Stutter-Warp Drive matched the Warp 5 Engines at their top speed, however the Borg Cubes being from the Star Trek Universe are still faster than the Liir Propulsion Technology that the Protoss Empire are using to protect themselves.

* * *

The Sword of the Stars Universe had the Drakh Motherships from the Babylon 5 Universe Resurrecting the Suul'ka Species using their Cloning Centers to take revenge on Humanity as they explored the Alternate Universes for New Technology to use against the Vorlon Empire when they returned home again.

As the Cloned Suul'ka Faction of the Liir Species started over working with the Drakh Fleets to conquer the rest of the Sword of the Stars Universe, they created several time loops into the Starcraft Universe as the Suul'ka Horde hides itself inside the past to change the future they escaped defeat from and reshape history for themselves.

* * *

Starcraft Universe Year 3272 AD

Captain Picard's Enterprise D was leading the Human Armor Class Cruisers from the Sword of the Stars Universe towards the Klingon Fleet fighting the Zerg Swarms hopeful to save the Human Colonies before the Zerg Empire overwhelmed them.

Four Tarka Repair Class Cruisers Under Zerg Control Exchanged Phaser Blasts with the Human Armor Class Cruisers as Captain Picard's Enterprise Transported Medical Teams down to the Human Planet and enters orbit to collect the survivors.

The Zerg Fleet of the Human Tankers fought the Human Tankers from the Sol Force as the larger Zerg Cruisers advanced on Captain Picard's Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise.


	281. The Protoss Empire, part 9!

The Sword of the Stars Universe had the Drakh Motherships from the Babylon 5 Universe Resurrecting the Suul'ka Species using their Cloning Centers to take revenge on Humanity as they explored the Alternate Universes for New Technology to use against the Vorlon Empire when they returned home again.

As the Cloned Suul'ka Faction of the Liir Species started over working with the Drakh Fleets to conquer the rest of the Sword of the Stars Universe, they created several time loops into the Starcraft Universe as the Suul'ka Horde hides itself inside the past to change the future they escaped defeat from and reshape history for themselves.

* * *

Starcraft Universe Year 2572 AD

The Protoss Empire was selling the Romulan Technological Upgrades to the Liir Faction living inside the Starcraft Universe hopeful to rebuild the trust between them after learning the Suul'ka Faction of the Liir Civil Warfare made the Zuul Species in the first place.

The Liir Species had hidden information about their own past from the Protoss Empire when the Zuul Species threaten interstellar warfare against them both.

The end results were Emperor Arcturus Mengsk disappearing with rumors of his suicide following his missing body and the Cloned Edmund Duke taking power of the Terran Dominion Government to restore order during the Zuul Invasion.

The Zuul Fleets swarmed like the Zerg Threat before them and left the Terran Dominion Government with only the Sword of the Stars Computer Database on the Sol Force Blueprints to help them defend themselves.

15 Human Mining Cruisers, 32 Human Tanker Destroyers and 50 Human Armor Destroyers headed towards Unexplored Zuul Territory hopeful to scout how many planets are under enemy control.

Several Stranded Human Starships are being refueled to return home as the Human Fleet enters the area.

* * *

Stars fly past the Computer Display Screen as the Human Admiral glanced at the Sensors frowning at only detecting their own stranded ships sending distress calls towards them and cursing their panicking actions that sent thousands of their Human Armor Destroyers after the retreating enemies without knowing how much fuel they needed for the return journey home with their Node Drives.

"Order the Tankers to help refuel our stranded ships and take up defensive formations until we know what else is out here." The Human Fleet Admiral says shaking his head in defeat.

Without using their Node Drives the Sol Force Starships are flying blind at Sub-Warp Speeds with the Terran Dominion Navigational Computers allowing them to travel without Node-Lines, however they are moving slower than the Liir Fleets fighting the Zuul Fleets better than they are.

"We now have 60 Armor Class Destroyers and our Food Supplies are dropping faster than our Fuel Storage because of it." The Human Fleet Quartermasters reported together worriedly to the Human Fleet Admirals.

"We are Detecting Homing Beacons from more of our Stranded Fleets in several directions ahead of us, sounds like some of the Stranded Fleets are looting fuel from each other to survive out here. Almost one year drifting among empty space several Light-Years from your own Supply Lines would drive anyone to desperation and nobody has returned from this area yet...this place is getting very spooky." The Human Officers talked among themselves fearfully.

"Most of the Refueled Fleets are 2 Months Travel Time from the Terran Dominion Territory. Our Tanker Convoys keep refueling themselves to get back home together with the survivors. That means at least another 4 months for another Tanker Convoy to reach our location with more Fuel from back home to refuel all our ships." The Human Officers stated annoyed at how slow it was taking to get their Supply Lines to keep up with them.

* * *

Search Fleet 1: 15 Human Mining Cruisers, 48 Human Tanker Destroyers and 80 Human Armor Destroyers.

"Most of the reinforcements are Armor Class Destroyers that are increasing our refueling needs, Fleet Refueling Status Completed, Detecting Rogue Human Armor Destroyers Incoming!"The Human Fleet Quartermaster says becoming alarmed.

Rogue Human Fleet: 12 Human Tanker Destroyers and 18 Human Armor Destroyers.

Current Status: Ambushing Human Rescue Forces.


	282. Reality Invasions, part 32!

Starcraft Universe Year 2572 AD

"Status Report!" The Human Fleet Admiral Demanded.

"We outnumber the 30 Enemy Sword of the Stars Type Destroyers with one hundred Destroyers of our own. Fuel Levels are at 45% and holding. Navigational Computers are charting our location to the rest of the Military Convoy." The Human Tactical Officer reported while displaying 5 Parsecs of travel time ahead of them.

"We can't trust using the Node Drives when we have no idea how the technology works, our leaders figured that out the hard way when they started testing it for themselves." The Human Fleet Admiral reminds everyone.

"The nearest Homing Beacon is 3 Light-Years ahead of us... we have only gone 52,755 Miles away from our own Solar System already. At this rate, recovering our people alive is pointless unless we make our own Random Node Jumps towards their Homing Beacons and hope for the best, Sir." The Human Navigational Officer points out.

"That is why the Protoss Empire are sending their Liir Starships to help us. The Liir Tankers are faster than what we have and they can provide us with the extra fuel we need for the long journey." The Human Fleet Admiral Named Tony Parker explained before checking the Computer Displays of their Radar Scans hopefully.

* * *

"Enemy forces are retreating, Repair Crews Deployed, Checking for Escape Pods, Radar Tracking to the Forward Computer Display Grids." The Human Officers worked together getting back into defensive formations as reinforcements joined their ranks from behind them.

Fleet Admiral Tony Parker watched as the two Human Mining Cruisers fly towards his 20 Human Armor Destroyers and joined their defensive formations.

"Several of our Human Tankers got destroyed in the battle, refueling is underway, but we really need the Protoss Tankers to balance out our numbers or we are going to have fuel shortages on our hands within two weeks of now!" The Human Navigational Officer reported unhappy about the idea of being almost 52,764 miles away from home without any fuel inside Outer Space.


End file.
